Total Drama Bell Island
by ninjedi
Summary: Chris decides to have another season of Total Drama, and with the financial backing of the Bell family and the family's personal Island to use, Chris intends for this season to be the craziest one yet!
1. Episode 1 Part 1: Welcome to Bell Island

**Hey, this is Ninjedi. I know that some of you are wondering why Total Drama Bell Island is being uploaded by me. Well, Liz and I had a talk about the story, and due to personal reasons, Liz will no longer be working on the story. We decided that I will keep working on the story, so don't worry if you think it's discontinued. For now, I will be** **re-uploading** **the original chapters once I've fixed some errors that we missed the first time. After that, I will begin to work on the new chapters. If you have any questions, feel free to PM me, and please don't** **harass** **Liz about leaving the story.**

 **-Ninjedi**

* * *

Chris McLean stood on Bell Island's dock which stood in front of The Bell Manor.

"Yo, I'm Chris McLean, and we are live on Bell Island, where the rich Bell family has offered to sponsor this new season of Total Drama! We are currently in front of the Bell Manor, a luxurious mansion on the island. The 16 contestants we've selected won't be staying here, but we won't tell them that until later. One of the conditions was that we had to have their children help out somehow, so we're letting them be interns. Not only that, they'll host the elimination ceremonies. Speaking of which, it looks like our first contestant is arriving!"

The boat came and dropped off the first contestant. It was a short 18 year old girl, about 5 feet 3 inches tall, weighing 108 pounds. She is tan, skinny, had bob cut black hair that goes down to her shoulders and round blue eyes. She was wearing a black t shirt that said World's Greatest Detective on with a trench coat that was clearly way too big for her, with the sleeves overtaking her hands with black pants and white running shoes. She also wore a belt that had handcuffs hanging off of them.

"Nobody, so hello to Veronica Skyes!" Yelled Chris as Veronica enthusiastically ran up to Chris.

"Hello Chris! Thanks for selecting me for the show!" said Veronica, obviously excited, "If you need any help finding something, you can just ask me, since I am a great detective!"

"Uh, yeah, I won't be needing your help at all. I have people here for that." Chris bluntly says to her.

Veronica smile quickly turns into a frown as she looks down to the floor before immediately turning back into a smile.

"Well then, I guess I'll make sure that no one is trying to cheat then! You can count on me Chris!" Veronica yells energetically.

"Sure, you go do that," Chris mutters, already tired of Veronica's enthusiasm, "Just stand over there, the next contestant is coming!"

Veronica nods and walks to the other end of the dock as the next boat comes in. A 16 year old male departs from the boat. He has pale skin, and an oval body shape: he was 5'7, and 184 lbs, with black medium-length wavy hair, and almond shaped blue eyes. He wore a gold and blue varsity jacket over a red t-shirt, black pants and white Vans.

"Joshua! Welcome to the show!" Chris exclaims.

"Hej, jag är glad att vara här," Joshua replies.

"Um, could you repeat that, in ENGLISH, please?" Chris asks, annoyed.

Joshua groans. "I just said: Hello, I am happy to be here," he replies.

"Well, go and stand next to Veronica," Chris orders, pointing to where Veronica was.

Joshua nodded as he does so.

"WOOOOHOOOOO!" A scream is as heard as the boat pulls up. The next contestants takes a running jump off the boat and overshoots the dock, resulting in him falling into the water. The contestant quickly got out of the water in desperation, flopping back onto the dock. Standing up, the contestant is revealed to be a 16 year old boy. He has brown skin and a lean body with a little muscle. He was 5 feet 11 inches tall, weighed 140 pounds, had long black hair that was shaped into a mohawk and was shaved on the sides. He wore a t shirt with flames on it and blue shorts, but for some reason wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Hey! Watch where you land! You almost got me wet!" Chris yelled at the contestant. "Anyway, everyone this is Gonzo. Gonzo, go stand over there with everyone else."

"ALRIGHT, LET'S DO THIS!" Yelled Gonzo, as he charged to everyone else.

"Weirdo...okay, next up...is Chazz. Who the hell would name their kid Chazz?" Chris asks.

"Um, my parents did," Chazz replies, as he gets off the boat. He was pale, with a thin body, long arms and legs, with normal shaped brown eyes that had bags underneath them. His hair was short at the back and sides, long on top, top droops over left eye just past the nose, and dark brown. Chazz was 6 feet tall, and 126 lbs. He wore a big grey hoodie with the hood covering most of his face when it's up, black jeans with a white belt, blue and white sneakers.

"Whatever, Chazz. Go and join your fellow contestants," Chris says.

Chazz nodded as he goes to join his fellow contestants. Chris smirks as the next contestant gets off the boat. It was a female, with pale skin, brown eyes, and brown hair that reached to just before her waist. She has a slim and slender body, like one of those dancers. The girl was 5'8, and 102 lbs. She wore a white t-shirt, jeans and running shoes. Around her neck was a pink-purple star necklace, which shone brightly in the sun. She carried a purple electric guitar on her back.

"Fiona Cooper-Anders! Welcome!" Chris exclaims.

"Thanks for accepting me, Chris," Fiona grins.

"Anytime. Your audition was REALLY convincing," Chris says.

Fiona nearly pales, wondering if Chris was going to reveal her secret this early. Thankfully, he didn't say anything, so she breathes a sigh of relief, as she joins her fellow contestants.

"You have a secret?! Cool! Tell me, tell me!" Gonzo shouts, jumping all around her.

Fiona gives a smug smile. "A girl can't reveal all her secrets on the first day, now can she?" she replies, cooly.

Gonzo's face looks disappointed, as he stops jumping like a crazy person. "Oh...okay…" he says, walking away from her.

"Ahem!" Chris yells, trying to get everyone's attention. "Having conversation with people is great and all, but we need to introduce more contestants! Anyway, the next person up is Peter!"

The next person to come off the boat was a male with pale skin, greenish brown eyes with dirty blonde hair that reached his shoulders, with parts of it fluffed up on top. He had an endomorph body, was 5 feet 7½ inches tall, and weighed 154 pounds. He wore a white muscle shirt with an unbuttoned plaid shirt, diluted blue skinny jeans, and white Adidas shoes.

"Hey Chis! Great to be here!" Said Peter as he walked off the boat.

"Yeah yeah great to see you. Look, can you just go over there?" Chris muttered as he pointed to the rest of the cast.

"Oh, OK?" Peter questioned, but walked over to everyone anyway. Peter started to strut over in an attempt to make a cool first impression, but he didn't notice one of the boards on the dock sticking up slightly, causing him to trip on it and fall on his face. He quickly got up and joined the group clearly embarrassed.

"Okay, let's introduce Connor!" Chris exclaims.

A 17 year old male jumps off the boat, with round reddish-gold eyes, and shoulder-length brown hair with blonde highlights. The ends of his hair were dyed blue, his bangs were dyed red, and his roots were dyed black. His hair was messily combed, and spiky, but was slightly gelled. Connor had a fairish-pale skin tone, is muscular, with an eight-pack. He has scars and burns all over his body, and has a tattoo of a skull and crossbones on the back of his left hand, 6'1 tall, 190 lbs, mostly due to muscle, and he wore an unzipped hooded black leather jacket with chains and a zipper, blue ripped and faded jeans showing his knees and they have chains, a red t-shirt with a black skull pattern on it, white socks, black-red-and-blue converse sneakers, black fingerless gloves with an orange skull pattern, a shark tooth necklace and a black digital watch on his left wrist.

"Ha! So these are the losers I have to beat? This will be way too easy," Connor exclaims.

Fiona glares at the boy. "Um, Chris, where are the confessionals?" she asks.

"Sorry Fiona, but I can't tell you that until later, so you're just going to have to bottle up your confession until later." Exclaims Chris.

Connor grins evilly. "What's the matter, sweetheart? Can't wait to confess your undying love to me in there?"

Fiona scowls. "You wish. I would never be interested in someone manipulative and cruel like you," she snaps.

"Hey! Not that I don't like the drama here, but can you guys stop trying to rip out each other's throats until all the contestants are here?!" Hollered Chris.

Fiona sighs. "Fine," she replies. She then thinks to herself, quietly, so no one could hear her. 'Okay, so far, one male villain. Time for my strategy to come into effect. I'll pretend to be interested in him, flirt to get his strategy, and once I do, I'll eliminate him. However, I can't do it as myself. Maybe I might need to bring in Storm for this.' She then glares angrily at Connor, giving him the "I'm watching you sign" with her fingers.

"Next up is Gabriel! Come on down!" Chris yells out.

The next person to come down is a slightly tan 18 year old male with brown hair with blonde highlights that goes down to his neck and is in an emo cut, along with round aquamarine eyes. He is 5 feet 11 inches tall and weighs 120 pounds. He wore a red-and-blue striped t-shirt with a black lightning bolt right in the middle, blue ripped and faded jeans showing his knees, silver-and-green tennis-shoes, white socks, orange fingerless gloves, a green baseball cap, a shark tooth necklace and a pair of black Sony headphones hanging loosely around his neck.

"Hey everyone, I'm Gabriel! It's nice to…" Gabriel stops talking as he and Fiona's eyes lock. As they both stared into each other's eyes, they felt some feeling inside them stir, but they didn't know what it was.

"Um, are you going to finish your sentence?" Asked Peter.

"No, wait! This looks like a job for a great detective!" Exclaims Veronica. "Hmmmm… I bet he meant to say that it's nice to...be on dry land!"

Veronica's declaration snaps Gabriel back into reality. "Sorry about that, I meant to say that it's nice to meet all of you." It was clear that he spoke with a British accent.

"Newsflash, people, we've got more people to introduce! Next up is Brendan!" Chris announces, as he pushes Gabriel over to the contestants, and easily making the flirtatious British musician bump into Fiona. Their hands slowly brush against one another, and they blush, looking away from each other.

A 17 year old male with pale skin, and a skinny body departs from the boat. He's 5'11, 124 lbs, black hair that's a bit long and messy, and oval shaped eyes, that had red contacts in them. He wore a leather jacket, a black shirt, black jeans, black boots and black fingerless gloves. The only piece of his wardrobe that isn't black is the red scarf he wears around his neck.

"Hey," Brendan says.

Some people looking at him were scared of the male, as they made room for him to stand with.

"Alright, next up is Mia!" Chris exclaimed.

The next person to come was a 16 year old girl with Caucasian skin and a skinny body. She's 5 feet 11 inches tall, weighs 130 pounds, blonde hair that goes down to her shoulders, and wide red eyes. She wore a red T-Shirt of a pine tree, referencing Gravity Falls, with green pants.

"Welcome to the island, Mia!" Says Chris.

Mia simply nods at Chris and turns to the other contestants.

"Hello, I'm Mia." She quietly says as she walks over to everyone.

"Okay, people, we've got only six more to introduce! Next up is Tori! Come on down girl!" Chris exclaims.

"You called?" a girl with very slightly tanned skin in a hourglass figure asks, as she departs from the boat. She had oval shaped blue eyes, with short bob-styled blonde hair. She's 5'7, and 128 lbs. She wore a light blue long sleeve shirt and black corduroys.

"Yes I did, welcome to Bell Island," Chris grins.

"Sweet. Thanks for having me," Tori returns the grin, as she goes to join her fellow contestants.

"The next contestant we have is Roxella!" Chris yelled.

A girl walked off the boat next. She was 17 years old, with a slim but masculine pale body, straight dark brown hair that goes to her shoulders, and brown almond shaped eyes. She was 5 feet 11 inches tall and weighed 157 pounds. She wore tan cowgirl boots, light denim jeans, and a pink flannel with a red bandana around her neck as a handkerchief.

"Welcome to Bell Island Roxella! Unless, you want to go be your other name?" Chris asks.

Roxella glares at Chris. "Don't you even dare."

"Sheesh, I was only joking." Chris mutters as Roxella walks over to everyone else.

"Our 13th contestant is Giavanni!" Chris announces.

A very pretty girl with a warm honey complexion departs from the boat. She had a few freckles, and long icy blue-gray curls kept down. Her eyes were feline shaped, and dark brown. Giavanni was 5'5, and 134 lbs. She wore dark blue high waisted shorts with a slouchy gray crop top with rips in the back and she wears a black bow headband in her hair, she wears floral sneakers (kinda like Nikes). Her body was curvy, with wide hips and top, has large hands and feet, and she's on the muscly side because of the activities she does.

"Hello, everyone! I'm really excited to be here!" Giavanni exclaims, as she eyes the contestants. Her eyes fall on Connor, and she blushes like crazy. Connor, noticing this, raises an eyebrow, but doesn't say anything.

"Contestant number 14 is Madison!" Chris announces.

A very fancy yacht arrives, and a girl is carried off, by a few males, dressed in slave garbs. Their eyes were a very blank white, which looked really creepy. She's 5'8, and 115 lbs, with Pallor-African Medium skin, long, black hair that goes down to the upper back and done in a French Braid, and seductive light blue eyes. She's 5'8, and weighs 115 lbs, and had a fit and curvy body that could easily be described as sexy. Madison wore a pink tube top, a black, see-through, long-sleeved t-shirt is worn underneath, a violet sequin skirt, that stops at above the knees, a pink belt, black leggings, pink pumps (shoes), black, "M-frame" sunglasses with a violet frame, and a pink and violet star pendant. She carries a pink hand fan with her. She also wears pink lipstick. Madison slowly takes off her sunglasses, and smirks. "Ooh, look at all the hot hunks!" she grins seductively.

"Hey, you can't have them!" Chris snaps, pointing to the 'slaves.'

"I can't believe you! I'm calling my daddy!" Madison snaps, pulling out her phone.

Chris snaps his fingers, and an agent of HAP grabs her phone, running away. They didn't get too far, as the phone gave off an electrical shock, causing the phone to fly into the air, and land back in Madison's awaiting hand.

"What the hell?!" Connor shouts.

"Oh, sorry. Anyone but me who touches my phone will get an electrical shock," she says. She orders her slaves to leave, and they bow, before going back on the yacht.

"Oh, come on!" Chris complains, as Madison dials her father's number.

"Daddy! Chris McLean is being mean to me!" she exclaims, with fake sobs.

As she hangs up, Chris hears his phone ring.

"You should put it on speaker," Madison grins.

Chris fearfully answers his cell, putting it on speaker.

"McLean here," he says.

"MISTER MCLEAN! HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU BE MEAN TO MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER!" Mr. Ambrose screams, causing Chris's hair to stand on ends.

Everyone but Madison winced at the loud voice.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but she's not allowed to have any contact," Chris whimpers.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE?! MY DAUGHTER WILL NEED HER PHONE! SHE WON'T USE IT 24/7! SHE'LL USE IT AFTER YOUR CHALLENGES! YOU DON'T WANT US TO TAKE AWAY EVERYTHING YOU OWE, NOW DO YOU?!" the rich man screams.

"NO! NOT MY THINGS!" Chris wails.

"THEN ALLOW MY DAUGHTER TO HAVE HER PHONE, OR ELSE I'LL SIGN THE DEED TO OWE EVERYTHING YOU HAVE, MAKING YOU POOR!" Mr. Ambrose threatens, before hanging up, leaving Chris gobsmacked.

"Fine. You can use your phone, but only after challenges," Chris snaps, clearly annoyed.

Madison grins seductively, as she walks with a strut over to the other 13 who had arrived before her.

"Spoiled brat," Connor mutters.

Madison glares at him.

Chris sighs, obviously annoyed by what just happened. "Anyway, here comes the last female contestant to introduce, Abigail!"

A 16 year old girl stepped off the boat. Well, more like a girl tripped and fell off the boat. She was 5 feet 7 inches tall, weighed 183 pounds, had circular green eyes, medium long blonde hair, and a pale hourglass figure body. She wore a light blue t-shirt that has a picture of a kitty wearing a red bandana and a silver chain necklace over text that says, "HUG LIFE", tan short shorts, a purple necklace, diamond earrings, and yellow converses.

"Wow, way to make a first impression Abigail." said Chris as Abigail picked herself off the ground.

"Don't worry, it's fine! This happens a lot more than you think." Abigail explains, keeping a grin on her face.

She starts to walk over to everyone, waving at them. However, she didn't notice the board that Peter tripped over earlier and ended up tripping on it as well, landing on her face again.

"Guys, we shouldn't leave her like this," Fiona mentions, as she walks over to the girl, and holds out her hand for her to take.

"Are you okay?" the girl asks, worried.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Thanks for your concern!" Abigail answers back.

"Want me to help you up? It's the polite thing to do," Fiona says, with a smile.

"No time! We need to introduce the final contestant!" Chris yells, getting angry at the constant disruptions from introductions.

Abigail gets up, and dusts herself off, as both she and Fiona make their way over to the other contestants.

"The final contestant...and the final male, that is...none other than Sherwood! Come on down, buddy!" Chris announces.

A tall and lanky male departs from the boat. He was slightly muscular, with a somewhat pale skin tone. His hair was black and short, and rather spiky. He's 6'4, and 147 lbs, with oval hazel eyes. He wore a suit jacket, an orange t-shirt underneath, black slacks, and a purple scarf.

"Sherwood, welcome to Bell Island! You're the last one here!" Chris announces happily, as the boat drives away.

"As expected. I'm hoping to win," Sherwood says, as he walks to join his fellow contestants.

"Welp, that's everyone! I guess now is the best time to welcome you all to Bell Island!" Chris tells everyone.

There were a mixture of cheers and some groans, while some people stayed silent. Tori raised her hand.

"What is it, Tori?" Asked Chris.

"Why exactly is this place called Bell Island?" said Tori quizzically.

"Mainly cause the island is shaped like a bell." Chris answered.

Everyone gave Chris an expression that said 'Really?'

"Hey, I'm not the one who named the island that, the owners did! I would have called it something way cooler!"

"Like what? Christopia?" Roxella jokes, as laughter was heard from the cast.

"...Shut up." Chris muttered, not denying the claim.

"Look, this is nice and all, but can we go to the mansion now? This heat is going to burn my delicate skin." Madison complained, starting to walk towards Bell Manor.

"You guys aren't staying there! You're gonna race to the other end of the island! That's where you'll be staying!" Chris exclaims.

"WHAT?!" complains were heard from the cast.

"Now before you all start complaining, which I know some of you…" Chris looks at Madison, "...are going to do as soon as I finish talking, but this race will determine who your teammates are going to be."

Fiona and Gabriel eye each other, hoping that they would be on the same team.

Madison was obviously fuming at this revelation. "Chris you can't expect me to walk all the way over to the other side of the island! I'll get all sweaty and disgusting from all that physical labor! I'm calling my daddy!" Madison yells, pulling out her phone.

"Unfortunately Madison, you can't, because this challenge starts right NOW!" Chris yells, blaring an air horn that he pulled out of nowhere.

Madison groans as she begins walking, complaining the whole time, as everyone else began either running or walking.

"Who will our teams be? What drama will our cast cause? Will Madison ever stop being a spoiled princess? For the last question, no, but for the other questions, find out, after the break, here, on Total! Drama! BELL ISLAND!" Chris announces, as the camera fades to black.

Author's Notes

Liz The Sweet Writer: Well, that's that! This is part 1 of 3 for the first episode! Part 2 will focus more on the race, and the teams, and you'll be introduced to the helpers/staff for this incredible season! Let us know who is your favourite, and your least favourite. We'll make the confessionals ourselves in Part 2, so you don't have to worry. Making a confessional yourself is optional. It's not mandatory, cause if you don't, we can make it up for your character.

Ninjedi: Welp, one chapter down. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! This is my first time writing a story for FanFiction, so hopefully this turned out good. Hopefully we portrayed everyone's character well, and will continue to do so. If you think we aren't please message us both and we'll adjust! See you in the next chapter!

~Liz The Sweet Writer and Ninjedi


	2. Episode 1 Part 2: The Race Is On

**Dang it, I forget to add some things last chapter. I don't own Total Drama or most of the characters here. The Bell family and HAP belong to Mistress Mysterious. The contestants competing belong to the following authors:**

 **Boys**

 **1\. Brendan Hellerd - The Intimidating Pessimist (Me)**

 **2\. Chazz Martinson - The Quiet One - (ThrowingMeerkrat)**

 **3\. Connor Douglas - The Evil Gang Member (GirlPower54)**

 **4\. Gabriel Hunters - The Flirtatious British Musician (GirlPower54)**

 **5\. Gonzo De La Cruz - The Crazy Spaniard (ThorBringsTheThunder)**

 **6\. Joshua Darwin - The Popular Swede (Taylorfang9)**

 **7\. Peter Carterson - The Country Boy Rebel (Queen Becc)**

 **8\. Sherwood Green - The Standalone Guy (Lady Vira)**

 **Girls**

 **1\. Abigail Spencer - The Bubbly Klutz (Taylorfang9)**

 **2\. Fiona Cooper-Anders - The Pop-Punk Singer (Mistress Mysterious)**

 **3\. Giavanni Reyes - The Loner Rich Girl (llForeverRebeLll)**

 **4\. Madison Ambrose - The Misfit Flirt (Mistress Mysterious)**

 **5\. Mia Garcia - The Cartoon Nerd (richboylion)**

 **6\. Roxella Otis - The Greedy Narcissist (VacuumBill)**

 **7\. Tori Henderson - The Gambler (Lady Vira)**

 **8\. Veronica Skyes - The Amateur Detective (Me)**

 **-Ninjedi**

* * *

 **Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine, you guys are on my mind**

Chris is sitting in his chair looking relaxed while Matthew fanned him and Mackenzie fed him grapes, both obviously annoyed by their situation.

 **You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see**

It then cuts to Peter and Connor on the docks, with Peter watching a duck swim and Connor looking bored. Suddenly, a shark pops out of the water eating the duck. Peter, mortified, cries out in shock while Connor laughs at the situation.

 **I wanna be famous**

A little farther back is Roxella and Giavanni. Giavanni watches Connor dreamily, seemingly oblivious to his obvious cruelty, while Roxella shakes her head. A pinecone hits Roxella on the head, and the camera pans up to Gonzo climbing a large tree.

 **I wanna live close to the sun**

Tori and Mia are having a conversation in the mess hall. They seem pretty invested in it until Gonzo crashes through the ceiling and onto the table they were at.

 **So pack your bags cause I've already won**

Madison was trying to seduce Brendan, but he wasn't having it, covering his ears with his hands. Madison continued to follow him until he walked into the confessional and slammed the door in her face.

 **Everything to prove, nothing in my way, I'll get there one day**

Veronica takes out a magnifying glass and becomes looking around with it while the agents of HAP watch in the distance. Veronica looks up into the sun with her magnifying glass, which results in her burning her eye with it. She yelps in pain and clutching her eye, while the agents of HAP sigh and walk over to her with a first aid kit.

 **Cause I wanna be famous**

Chazz is laying down on the beach taking a nap. Abigail sees him and walks over to talk to him, but trips on a rock and collides right into his stomach, causing him to gasp and groan in pain.

 **Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na!**

We cut to the stage, where both Gabriel and Fiona are playing their guitars, smiling dreamily at one another as Sherwood and Joshua watch the interaction, with Joshua cheering them on and Sherwood clearly annoyed.

 **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!**

The Rattlesnakes and Harpies were having a stare-off with one another, as it cuts to night.

 **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!**

Gabriel and Fiona look at each other dreamily and lean in for a kiss. However, Veronica, now adorn with an eye patch, pops up in between them, stopping them.

 **(Whistling in tune)**

Everyone sits around a roaring campfire as the logo appears above them, saying "Total Drama Bell Island." They were all whistling in tune, as the title flashes out.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly in the sky, as 16 teenagers were running/walking/complaining (mostly Madison was the one complaining) through the forest.

"Hey, spoiled princess, shut up," Connor snaps.

"This is killing me right now! Plus, I'm mad I can't call ANYONE during these stupid challenges!" Madison groans.

"Whatever, I'm out of here." Connor says, running off.

Madison stops to take a rest near a tree. She sees Brendan about to walk by and a smirk grows on her face.

"Oh, this challenge is just taking up too much of my strength. If only a strong, handsome man could come to my aid!" Madison exclaims, batting her eyes at Brendan.

"Yep, if only someone like that would." Brendan deadpans as he walks past her.

"WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!" Screams Madison. Her cry falls on deaf ears as Brendan walks away.

Madison groans, then a sly smile comes to her face. "Hm...maybe I should use my hypnosis skills on him...that could make him more willing to agree with me," she says.

Madison tries to catch up with Brendan, but trips on a tree root, falling over. When she gets up, she looks disgusted seeing her clothes now dirty.

"Ugh, I hate this challenge!" Madison yells, leaning on a tree. She then notices Peter coming by, and her sly smile slowly comes back.

"Hey there, handsome," Madison says, in a seductive tone of voice, directing the statement to Peter.

"Hello there! How are you doing?" asks Peter.

"Well, not great. This challenge is too exhausting for me. I just wish there was someone here who would be willing to help me. Someone strong, kind, and handsome, like you." says Madison, playing up her acting skills.

Peter blushes. "Well...I don't know..." he is unable to complete his sentence, as Madison takes off her sunglasses. Her light blue eyes sparkle in the sun, making them look...hypnotic.

"Come on, won't you do it, for me?" Madison seductively asks.

Peter couldn't help but keep staring. He felt compelled to help her. It wouldn't be any harm to help her out, he thought. Besides, when life offers you the chance to help a hot girl, why turn it down?

"Sure, I can help you out!" Exclaims Peter.

"Great! You can help by carrying me." Madison says smugly.

She stands up and expects Peter to carry her bridal style. Instead, Peter simply slings Madison over his shoulder, with her butt sticking out in the air.

"What are you doing?!" Yells Madison, not expected to be carried this way.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm carrying you!" Exclaims Peter, happy to help, "This can be a great time to get to know each other!"

Madison tries to object, but Peter is too busy talking about himself to listen. Madison simply sighs and impatiently waits for Peter to bring her to the other side of the island so that she could be put down.

Gonzo was having the time of his life. He was jumping off large rocks and climbing the trees. He basically forgot the fact that he was in the middle of a challenge. However, he soon ran into a large bear. They both lock eyes.

"So, Mr. Bearington, we meet again." Gonzo calmly says, "However, the advantage is MINE!"

Gonzo gives a massive warcry and charges at the bear, and the battle commences. However, the camera cuts to Chris sitting in the editing room.

"Hello, I'm Chris McLean. As you might have noticed, Gonzo was about to initiate a battle with a bear. Unfortunately, we cannot show you the footage as that will get us in trouble with animal rights groups. However, we can tell you that the battle was one of the most amazing things I have ever seen, and you are definitely missing out. Now back to the show!"

The camera cuts back to Gonzo laughing maniacally as he rides on top of the bear, not noticing that he passed by some other contestants.

"Is he crazy?!" Fiona gasps, stopping to look at the insane boy.

Gabriel shrugs his shoulders. "Probably."

Fiona sighs as she watches Gonzo and Mr. Bearington ride away. "So...tell me about yourself Gabriel. Why did you audition?" she asks him, curiously.

"Well, I have a sister. Her name's Alyssa. She's nice and all, but she's way too protective of me, like she thinks I'll die if I do anything slightly dangerous, so I joined the show to get away from her." Gabriel explains, "I also have this lying problem I'm trying to get rid of, and I think being here will help that."

"A lying problem?" Fiona asks, raising an eyebrow. "You're not lying to me right now, are you?"

"What? No!" Gabriel exclaims, "I was just trying to be honest. Also, there are some other reasons why I'm here."

"Really? Can you tell me?" Asks Fiona.

Gabriel blushes a bit, "Well...they're a bit personal, so I'd rather not say. Why did you audition?"

Fiona stops to think for a few seconds, then shrugs her shoulders. "I guess I thought it would be a good experience."

They both kept walking in silence for a couple of seconds before Fiona speaks up again, "You know what? I really hope we can be on the same team. I really enjoy talking to you."

Gabriel blushes again, "Yeah, me too. We should probably pick up our pace."

Gabriel starts to jog while Fiona looks at him weirdly. "Why?"

"Cause so far, we've only seen bear man, which means we're either ahead of everyone, or everyone's ahead of us!" Gabriel hollers, "If we want to be on a good team, we've got to be one of the first ones to arrive!"

Fiona grins before running after Gabriel to keep up with him.

Chazz and Abigail were seen walking through the forest. Abigail was talking to Chazz, although it looked like Chazz wasn't really paying any attention.

"You know, even though we've been walking in this forest for a bit, we haven't seen any animals." Exclaimed Abigail, as she stumbled on some rocks.

"Really? That's interesting." Says Chazz, who seemed more focused on finishing the challenge.

"It's a real shame. I love animals and the fact that there doesn't seem to be any there is-OW!" Abigail yells, as a pinecone falls out of a tree and hits her on the head.

"You okay?" Asked Chazz, glancing in Abigail's general direction.

"Don't worry, stuff like that happens to me all the time, but I don't let it get me down!" Abigail says.

Abigail continued the mostly one sided conversation with Chazz for a bit, until Chazz pushed a low hanging tree branch out of his way. The branch hit Abigail right in the face, knocking her to the ground and knocking her unconscious.

"Hm? Ran out of things to say Abigail?" Asked Chazz, not realizing what just happened. "That's fine. Sometimes you got to be quiet so you can really take in the beauty of nature, you know?"

Chazz continues to walk on, not realizing that he was leaving Abigail behind.

In another part of the forest, Tori was also having a one-sided conversation with Mia.

"...so then I decided to call his bluff, and bid most of my money as well, but it turned out he wasn't bluffing at all, and I lost most of my money! However, in the end, luck had sided with Tori Henderson, as I still ended up winning the whole thing!" Tori exclaimed, finishing her story.

Mia simply nodded at the end of it. The pair continued to walk silently, until Tori noticed Giavanni.

"Hey, Mia, there's Giavanni. Let's go and talk with her," Tori suggested.

Not giving Mia a chance to respond, Tori ran over to Giavanni with Mia in tow.

"Hey Giavanni! What's up" Asked Tori.

"Hey, not much. I'm just enjoying the scenery. Also…" Giavanni starts to blush a little, "I was looking for Connor."

"Connor? That mean guy with all those different color highlights in his hair? Shouldn't we be focusing on the race?" Tori asks.

Giavanni nods, but she couldn't hide her blush. "I can't help it. He's really hot," she sighs happily, "Besides, him being mean might just be him being competitive. He could be really nice once we get to know him."

Tori shrugs her shoulders. "I guess you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Want to come with us? We might run into Connor."

"Sure, it would be nice to talk to some people!" Giavanni exclaimed happily. "So, what are you guys talking about?"

"Well, nothing at the moment." Tori admitted. She looked at Mia, who has yet to say anything, "Want to talk about something, Mia? Maybe something you like?"

Mia started to smile, knowing that this was her time to shine, "Well, since you asked. I really love cartoons! Just the fact that the combination of storytelling along with smooth and fluid animation can really make a cartoon feel really amazing! Some cartoons that really pull that off well are…"

Mia continued on talking about cartoons while they walked, while Giovanni and Tori looked at her in surprise, not expecting the shy girl to have so much to say.

Meanwhile, somewhere else on the island, Roxella was running by but stopped when she saw Connor looking through a bush. She stopped and walked over to him.

"What are you doing?" Asked Roxella.

Connor stopped what he was doing and looked at Roxella. He then gave her a smirk.

"Well, wouldn't you like to know. What I'm more interested in is what Chris meant about that other name he mentioned about."

Roxella glared at Connor. "It's none of your business."

Connor lets out a malicious laugh. "Oh really now? Well now I'm even more curious! Come on, can't you give me a hint?"

Roxella takes a step back, still glaring at Connor, "What's wrong with you?! You're a massive prick, did you know that?!"

Connor lets out a fake gasp, "What, me? But I only asked a simple question?"

Roxella was angered enough to take a swing at Connor, but he simply stepped out of the way.

"Watch where you're going! You could've just hit me!" Exclaimed Connor, "Whelp, I guess that's my cue to leave. See you later."

Connor walks off chuckling to himself, leaving Roxella behind to seethe in anger. Joshua then walked and noticed Roxella's anger, and walked towards her.

"Roxella? Are you okay?" Joshua asks, a bit worried.

"...I'm fine" Roxella says, trying to avoid a conversation.

"You sure? You don't look fine." Joshua exclaimed.

"I told you that I'm fine!" Roxella snaps, facing the Swedish boy.

Joshua jumped back, surprised "Ptro, Ptro! lugna ner dig!"

"Huh?" Roxella says, confused.

Joshua sighs, "I said calm down in Swedish."

"Sorry, I'm just…" Roxells sighs, rubbing her temples, "...really annoyed right now. Look, I'm going to finish the challenge, sorry for snapping at you."

Roxella runs off while Joshua watches on. He then waves her goodbye.

"Okay! Nice talking to you!" He yells as Roxella disappears into the distance.

Chris was sitting on a chair in the middle of the campground, waiting for the contestants to arrive.

"What's taking everyone so long? How hard is it to run across an entire island!" Chris complains. He turns around, "I mean, you got here pretty quick, why can't everyone else?"

Sherwood shrugs his shoulders. "I guess everyone just doesn't have their head in the game."

Chris sighs, "Actually, how did you get here so fast? You're not exactly the most athletic person here."

"Well, I went into the forest with everyone to not look suspicious, then backtracked to the mansion. I thought it would be strange that there was no path to reach the campground, so I looked around and found a trail that lead me here. Anyone with half as many brain cells as me would have figured that out." Explained Sherwood.

"Interesting." Exclaims Chris, not really listening.

Chris's walkie talkie then comes to life.

"Chris, you've got a contestant coming." said the voice.

"Who is it?" Asked Chris.

"You're not going to like it." the voice responds back.

Then Gonzo appears with him still riding the bear.

"AAALRIGHT! I MADE IT" Yells Gonzo.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chris screams. "HAP, come out here and stop this thing!"

The agents of HAP come out from out of nowhere, and are able to taser the bear. Gonzo looks disappointed.

"No fair! Mr. Bearington helped me!" he complains.

Not too long after that scary sight, Peter was seen carrying Madison over his shoulder. He then lets her down to the ground.

"Thanks for helping me," Madison grins seductively at the farm boy.

"Oh, it was nothing," replied Peter, grinning, "I was only doing the right thing."

Madison smirks. "I think you deserve a reward," she says, kissing his cheek.

Peter starts to blush. "Oh, uh, th-thank you."

Madison grins as she walks over with a strut to where Sherwood was standing. He looked clearly annoyed.

Roxella ran in and looked at the people who were already there and looked confused. Madison looked at Roxella with a smirk.

"Surprised to see that I beat you here? Maybe you should try harder." Madison said.

Roxella glares at Madison, "That's not it, and besides, you didn't do anything! I saw Peter carrying you earlier, you made him do all the work!" Roxella looks around again, "I'm wondering where Connor is. He took off ahead of me earlier. He should have finished by now."

A few minutes later, both Fiona and Gabriel run out of the forest.

"We made it!" Fiona exclaims, smiling happily at Gabriel.

Gabriel stopped to take a breather before he counted the amount of people that were there.

"We both finished in the top four for the guys and girls! This means that we'll be on the same team!" Gabriel returns the smile.

Joshua runs out of the forest. "Jag gjorde det!" he exclaims.

"Uh, could you say that again? In ENGLISH?" Chris asks, annoyed.

"I meant I did it!" Joshua smiles happily.

"Hey! I see everybody! That means we're here! Come on, let's finish this!" Tori yelled to Mia and Giavanni.

The three of them started running towards everyone, with Tori finishing first, with Giovanni coming in next, and Mia not too far behind.

"Okay, so all we're waiting for is Abigail, Chazz, Veronica, Brendan, and Connor," Chris says.

"Did someone say my name?" Asked Chazz as he walked up to everyone. "Hey Abigail, look, we ma-WHAT THE HECK!"

Chazz jumped back in surprised when instead of Abigail behind him, it was Brendan.

"How long have you've been behind me? Where's Abigail?" Asked Chazz, regaining his composure.

"For the last fifteen minutes. Not sure where Abigail is, though." Brendan responds back, unfazed by Chazz's reaction.

"If she's lost, we'll get lawsuits! I don't want that!" Chris exclaims.

"Since when did you start caring about our well being, McLame?" Madison taunts him.

"The moment when it starts to affect my personal wealth!" Chris snaps back.

"Don't worry, I'm here! I'm here!" Abigail hollered to everyone, dragging along an unhappy Connor in tow.

"Well, now all we have to do is wait for Veronica. Then, the teams can be set up," Roxella says.

"Hopefully that won't be too long." Chazz responds back.

A couple hours pass, and the sun started to set. Everyone is tired of waiting, except for Chris, as he was lounging around in his chair.

"Chris, I think it's been long enough, shouldn't we go looking for her or something?" Asked Tori.

Chris shrugged his shoulders, "Can't I enjoy this peaceful moment just a little longer?"

"So much for caring about our wellbeing." Muttered Madison.

A few more seconds passed before Chris stood up.

"Okay, NOW it's been too long." Chris pulls out his walkie talkie, "Yo, HAP, I need you to catch a lost contestant for me."

"On it." Replies back a voice on the walkie talkie.

Not too long later, a HAP agent is seen flying over the forest, with a jetpack, and diving in. 30 seconds later, the agent is seen carrying Veronica, and safely lands her on the ground, where the other 15 contestants are waiting.

"We found her walking in circles." The HAP agent responds.

"Hey! I found some footprints and thought if I followed them, they'd lead me to everyone!" Veronica explained before looking down ashamed, "How was I supposed to know that they were my own footprints?"

"Well, you're here at last." Chris says to Veronica. He then looks at the HAP agent, "Hey, while you're here, get the rest of your team. Now would be a good time to introduce them."

"I have a name you know," the agent snaps, in her British accent, as she uses her jetpack to fly away.

"What do you mean by team?" Madison narrows her eyes.

The sound of jetpacks interrupted the seductress, as 8 people landed in front of them. Two of them had pale skin, and black hair. Their faces showed no emotion.

"Those two are Alexander Briggs, and Cleo Adams," Chris begins.

Alexander had a green spy suit on, while Cleo had a red spy suit on.

Chris then points to the girl, who was wearing a light blue spy suit. "That's Ilyria Song, she's from England."

"Hello everyone," Ilyria says.

"Next up: we have Carlos Jones...aka Duncan's cousin," Chris says.

"You don't look like Duncan," Chazz says.

"Oh come on! People say that I should have a mohawk! I hate those," Carlos snaps. He had a royal blue spy suit on.

"Next up is Tamara Lewis. I believe she was born in Spain…" Chris says.

"I was born in Canada. My parents are from Spain," Tamara looked offended. She had a golden yellow spy suit on.

"That's Kayla Westbrook, Sarah Williams, and Skylar Gray," Chris says, introducing the last three.

Kayla smirks. "What's up you guys? We're here to keep you all safe," she grins. Kayla had a purple spy suit.

"It's so nice to meet you all," Sarah smiles. Her spy suit was pink.

"Get ready, cause this will be the time of your lives!" Skylar exclaims, as she was seen in a teal spy suit.

"These people here are the agents from HAP. Basically, their job here is to make sure that no one here does anything dangerous, and also to make sure that none of you die!" Chris explains to everyone. "Anyway, that's all I needed you guys for. You can go now."

The HAP agents use their jetpacks to fly away.

Chris clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention. "Alright, before I announce the teams, let us start the tour of the campground! Let's start with the one of the more important places."

Chris starts walking with everyone following him. Chris leads them to a somewhat small building.

"Here are the restrooms and showers. As you've might've noticed, there isn't a boy's and girl's side, and you would be correct! So if your going to shower, I would recommend locking the door first." Chris says.

Two people, a male and a female, walk out of the restrooms, both dirty and clearly annoyed.

"Chris, why did you make us clean the restrooms? No one has even used them yet!" the male complains.

"Yeah, like what my brother said," the female interjects.

Fiona gasps. "I know you two! You're the Bell twins! You're famous on YouTube!" she exclaims.

The girl smiles. "Yep. I'm Mackenzie, and that's my twin, Matthew. Pleased to meet you all," she says.

"What's up you guys? I hope you enjoy your time here. Chef's in the kitchen with our personal chef...so you guys won't be getting gruel the entire time you're here," he says.

"It better be five-star quality," Madison demanded.

"It will be. Our personal chef has even worked in high class restaurants, where the famous celebrity chefs are," Mackenzie replies to the spoiled rich girl.

"Aw man, I wanted to see how Chef's food tasted like." said Gonzo glumly.

"Are you out of your mind?! His gruel tastes horrible! I had to endure watching the Island contestants eat it during that eating contest. Gross!" Fiona gags.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that Chef won't let that personal Chef make that amazing food without a fight." Chris says. "Speaking of Chef let's go to the mess hall!"

Chris leads the group to to the mess hall, where they see Chef, arguing with a female. The female was a young adult, probably in her early twenties.

"Uncle Hatchet! Why do you keep putting that disgusting gruel in the food?!" the girl complains.

"UNCLE?!" the cast and Chris scream.

It was true: the female almost looked like Chef Hatchet, but her skin tone was a lighter brown, and her eyes were hazel. Her hair was a dark, chestnut brown, tied back into a neat bun, and she wore a white chef's jacket over top her actual clothes, with a black apron. She also wore a pair of black ankle boots, and black socks.

"Meet Alessandra Del Buono, a well-known Italian chef, and the personal chef for the Bell family," Chris says, a bit annoyed.

Alessandra turns on Chris, a bit annoyed. "Perché hai dovuto portare mio zio ?! Egli cuoce la zuppa più disgustosa!" she exclaims.

"Uh, what did you just say?" Chris asks, a bit offended.

"She said: 'Why the hell did you have to bring my uncle?! He cooks the most disgusting gruel!'" Fiona replies.

Everyone turns to her in shock. "What? My adopted sister's boyfriend was raised in an Italian family, and my other adopted sister has an Italian member in her girl group. They were the ones who taught me and my adopted parents how to speak Italian," Fiona explains.

"...Okaaay?" Chris says, still a bit confused, "Let's continue the tour before they start throwing knives at each other."

Chris starts shooing everyone away from the fight in front of the mess hall. As Chris walks on, he abruptly stops, causing the people behind him to stop as well, which results in the people behind them colliding.

"OW! Watch where you're walking!" Yelled Connor, annoyed that someone collided into him.

"Well, watch where you're stopping!" Madison retorts back.

"Why exactly are we stopping Chris?" Veronica askes.

"See that outhouse over there?" Chris points at an outhouse a bit away, "That's where the confessionals will be held once again. If you need to get anything off your chest, that's where you'll do it. Now is a perfect time if any of you want."

* * *

Confessional: Fiona

"Alright, I'm here. I just hope I can do my adopted family proud...and my big brother too. Basically, my adopted sister Melissa is a famous singer, she's dating the son of a music mogul, and my other adopted sister, Lizabeth is in a girl group: Stars of Harmony. My brother, Jason, is also into music. He sometimes writes songs with me." She fiddles with her pink-purple star necklace. "I really hope I do well in this competition. Gabriel is really sweet. I don't want to harm him...so...I guess I'll have to find another way to do my strategy."

End Confessional: Fiona

* * *

Confessional: Madison

The girl smirks as she crosses her legs. "Ha! It was so easy to use my skills to seduce Peter. He'll be very useful to me...until I decide he's no longer of use to me."

End Confessional: Madison

* * *

Confessional: Connor

"Alright, so I bet you're all wondering how I ended up last in that race earlier. Well, I'll explain it to you since I'm so nice. I figured that there would be idols in this season since there was no way that Chris wouldn't want people to go search for a wooden statue of his face. I was trying to find it before anyone would know of its existence."

Connor sighs and he starts to get angry.

"Unfortunately, I stumbled onto that klutzy girl on my search. She was asleep, so I was going to leave her be, but she woke up and ended up following me. I didn't want her to know what I was doing, so I had to finish the dumb race."

End Confessional: Connor

* * *

Confessional: Brendan

Brendan was leaning back with his eyes closed. He opened one eye and looked into the camera.

"What? Can't I get some peace and quiet?"

End Confessional: Brendan

* * *

Chris then led everyone to an area near the beach. There was a fire pit in the middle of it, with sixteen stumps on one side, and a podium on the other side.

"This is the elimination area. If your team loses, they'll come here to vote someone off, and if you get voted off, you'll have to go down the dock of shame," Chris points to a dock not too far off, "and get sent home by whatever crazy means we've come up with this season."

"It better not be something nasty," Madison drawls, fanning herself with her hand-fan.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't! You'll just have to wait and see!" Exclaimed Chris.

Chris then moved over to the podium, "Well, while we're here, let's divide you into teams," he says, producing a list from his pocket. With a snap of his fingers, the twins, who were introduced earlier came forward. One was holding a grey banner, the other was holding a black banner.

"Brendan, Joshua, Sherwood, Peter, Fiona, Giavanni, Madison, and Abigail, please go to my right. You guys are officially known as: The Rebellious Rattlesnakes!" Chris announces, as the black banner was tossed to them by Mackenzie. Sherwood caught it, and unravelled it, revealing a black rattlesnake wearing sunglasses-with the word "Rebel" next to it.

"The rest of you, over to my left. Gonzo, Connor, Gabriel, Chazz, Tori, Mia, Roxella, and Veronica! You guys will be known as: The Happy Harpies!" Chris announces, as the gray banner was tossed to them by Matthew, with Gabriel catching it, and unravelled it, revealing a gray harpy giving a huge smile with human-like teeth. Connor looked really annoyed with the team name.

"Wait, wait, wait. Why am I on this team? I finished in second place, shouldn't I be on the team with the people who were in first place?" Asked Roxella, a bit annoyed by the teams.

"Well, we decided it would be a bit too obvious to make the teams consist of just the first four finishers for the males and females on one team, with everyone else on the other team, so instead, the people who placed 1st, 3rd, 5th, and 7th place get to be on one team, and the people who placed 2nd, 4th, 6th, and 8th will be on the other team! Pretty cool twist right?" Chris explained.

Fiona sadly looks at Gabriel, a bit disappointed that he wasn't with her on her team.

"Quick question, why the hell is my team name 'Happy Harpy'? Couldn't you come up with something more intimidating!" Connor complained.

"We could've, but we didn't! Besides, it was the twins who came up with the team names, not me," Chris grins, like the sadistic human he is.

Connor glares at the twins angrily, causing them both to flinch.

Chris clapped his hands together, "Welp, now that we got the teams made, time to show you where you'll be staying for your duration here at Bell Island."

Chris led everyone away from the elimination area and took them to the cabins. One was really nice looking, it basically looked like a mansion. The cabin next to it however, looked like your average, run down summer camp cabin,and the fact that it was near the mansion like cabin made it look even worse.

"This cabin over here," Chris points to the nicer looking cabin, "is the luxury cabin."

"What kind of luxury cabin is that!? My garden shed back home is bigger than this dump!" Madison scoffs.

Chris sighs, "Anyway, inside the luxury cabin, there are 4 bedrooms with 2 beds in each bedroom for you and a roommate to share with its own personal bathroom! But no shower though, you'll still need to use the restrooms out here to shower." Chris pauses to take a breath before continuing, "This place also has a living room with a couch and some chairs to lounge in, a mini fridge with snacks and drinks, we won't be restocking those, so eat the wisely, and this place even has air conditioning!"

Madison perks up. "That sounds like the luxury I deserve," she grins.

"There's also a spa here," Chris mentions.

Some people start getting excited about the spa, hoping to have a relaxing time there.

"But it's just for me!" Chris exclaims with a smile on his face.

"Chris, the spa is for the team who wins the challenges." Mackenzie says, a bit annoyed.

"It was in the contract you signed with our parents," Matthew adds in, crossing his arms.

"Anyway," Chris turns to the other cabin, "this cabin here is your typical run-down camp cabin. There may be bugs, and broken nails, so careful walking in here," Chris laughs, "It has two rooms, one bedroom for the boys, and one for the girls, with 2 bunk beds in each room. This cabin is inferior to the luxury cabin in every way except one. It has a porch, so you can look at the luxury cabin on it and think about how you'd rather be living in there."

Everyone looked over to the luxury cabin. It was pretty obvious that everyone wanted to stay there, but the reality that they might have to stay in the other cabin made them all nervous.

"So, with all that said, the team that gets to stay in the luxury cabin is…" Chris paused for dramatic effect, "...the Rebellious Rattlesnakes!"

The Rattlesnakes all cheer happily, while the Harpies looked really upset.

"Alright! It's gotten pretty dark now, so you should all go get some rest. You're going to need it for the next challenge." Chris chuckles and walks away.

As Fiona goes to walk into the luxury cabin, Gabriel grabs her hand.

"What is it?" Fiona asks.

"Maybe we could still talk with one another after challenges?" Gabriel offers.

A smile comes to Fiona's face. "I would like that," she replies.

Luxury Cabin (Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

Fiona walks in, with a smile.

"What took you so long?!" Madison demanded.

"Chill out, I was only speaking with Gabriel," Fiona replies, as she takes her electric guitar out of its case,and lightly strums it.

Madison was about to retort back, but Sherwood came over.

"It seems Chris was right. There are only 4 bedrooms, so we're going to have to pair up." Sherwood explains.

Fiona quickly glances around and sees Giavanni.

"I'll bunk with Giavanni!" Fiona quickly exclaims, grabbing Giavanni, who looked shocked.

"Huh?" Giavanni exclaimed as Fiona dragged her away to a bedroom.

"Whatever." Madison groaned. She walked over to Abigail. "Alright, listen here. We might be bunking together, but that bathroom is all mine and mine alone. You need to go to the bathroom, then go use the one outside."

"You can't speak to her that way!" Joshua exclaims.

Madison turns around. "Excuse me? What did you just say?" she demanded.

"I said that you can't speak to her that way!" Joshua glares at the spoiled rich girl.

Madison laughs. "Silly boy...I can speak to anyone anyway I like," she replies, flicking her hair.

Joshua was about to say something, but Brendan stops him.

"It's not worth it, she won't listen to anyone but herself." Brendan explains.

Madison glares at Brendan angrily for saying something like that about her before walking to a bedroom in anger, with Abigail following her.

With half the rooms now taken, all that was left was the guys to decide. Brendan and Sherwood make eye contact, and move towards each other. However, before they can even say a word to each other, Peter and Joshua moved in front of them.

"Hey, Brendan right? I'm Peter! You don't mind if we share a room together, right? Let's go!"

Peter grabs Brendan's hand and drags him away to a room. Brendan and Sherwood give each other a look of pity before Peter takes Brendan into a bedroom and closes the door.

"I guess you and me will share a bedroom together." says Joshua.

Sherwood sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, "I guess so."

Crummy Cabin (Happy Harpies)

The girls walk into their side of the cabin. For Roxella, Tori, and Mia, they all looked disgusted at the poor state the room was in. Veronica, however, was a different story.

"TOP BUNK TOP BUNK!" Veronica cries out as she tries to climb up to the top of one of the bunk beds. She doesn't make it and is left dangling as she tries to pull herself up. Roxella sighs before giving Veronica the needed boost to get up on the bunk.

"Not going to lie, this cabin really sucks." Roxella exclaims, sitting on the bunk that was below Veronica's.

"Yeah," Tori replies, looking around the room, "I'm usually pretty optimistic, but this place really does suck."

Mia nods her head in agreement.

"Welp, I guess we should hit the hay now." Tori exclaims before climbing into the top bunk of the other bunk bed.

"Really? You want to sleep now, even when we could be doing something more productive?" asked Roxella.

Veronica yawned, "I agree with Tori, I'm pretty tired."

Roxella sighed, "Fine we can go to sleep. I'm going to turn off the light."

"WAIT!" Veronica yelled, startling everyone, "Couldn't we sleep with the light on?"

"How are we supposed to sleep with the light on? Wouldn't that be difficult?" Tori replied back.

"I...I guess." Veronica says, defeated.

"Well, now that that's settled, I'm turning off the light." Roxella says, turning off the light, "Goodnight."

Meanwhile on the boys side, things were a little bit more chaotic.

"WOOOHOOO!" Gonzo yelled as he jumped on the top bunk.

Gabriel covered his ears as he sat on the bunk below Gonzo. "Anyone want to trade beds?"

"Yeah, no, I'll pass." exclaims Chazz, trying to relax on the bottom bunk of the other bed.

"Hey, its what you get for talking to that girl on the other team. If you didn't, you could have claimed the bunk that Gonzo didn't choose, but you didn't so now you have to pay the price." Connor explains with a sadistic grin on his face.

Gabriel sighs, a bit disappointed. His eyes glance to the small window, and he looks out, not knowing that Fiona was also looking out of the window of the luxury cabin, thinking of him.

"Oooh, looks like we have drama! What will happen next? Find out, next time, right here, on Total! Drama! BELL ISLAND!" Chris announces.

* * *

Liz The Sweet Writer: Boom! Part 2 complete! This chapter is longer than part 1, so hope this satisfies you readers!

Ninjedi: It's finally finished! This took way longer than I thought it would, but I think we made a really good chapter here. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Liz The Sweet Writer: One more thing, we do not owe anything related to Total Drama. We only owe our respective OC's. Everyone else's OC's belongs to their respective creators. We hope you like the theme song! Let us know what you think in the reviews!


	3. Episode 1 Part 3: Gem Hunting

Happy Harpies: Gonzo, Connor, Gabriel, Chazz, Tori, Mia, Roxella, and Veronica

Rebellious Rattlesnakes: Brendan, Joshua, Sherwood, Peter, Fiona, Giavanni, Madison, and Abigail

"Last time on Total Drama Bell Island, it was a race to decide the teams. Gabriel and Fiona bonded a bit, but were disappointed to find out that they would be on separate teams throughout the competition. I gave them all a tour of the campground, where they were able to meet HAP, the Bell Twins, Chef, and the personal chef, which happened to be Chef's niece. Talk about a big shock. Everyone also got to see the cabins, a luxurious one and a not as luxurious one. In the end, the Rattlesnakes got the luxury cabin and the Harpies got the crummy cabin. But today, the challenge to see which team will be going to elimination will happen! Who will win? Who will lose? Find out on Total Drama BELL ISLAND!"

 **Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine, you guys are on my mind**

Chris is sitting in his chair looking relaxed while Matthew fanned him and Mackenzie fed him grapes, both obviously annoyed by their situation.

 **You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see**

It then cuts to Peter and Connor on the docks, with Peter watching a duck swim and Connor looking bored. Suddenly, a shark pops out of the water eating the duck. Peter, mortified, cries out in shock while Connor laughs at the situation.

 **I wanna be famous**

A little farther back is Roxella and Giavanni. Giavanni watches Connor dreamily, seemingly oblivious to his obvious cruelty, while Roxella shakes her head. A pinecone hits Roxella on the head, and the camera pans up to Gonzo climbing a large tree.

 **I wanna live close to the sun**

Tori and Mia are having a conversation in the mess hall. They seem pretty invested in it until Gonzo crashes through the ceiling and onto the table they were at.

 **So pack your bags cause I've already won**

Madison was trying to seduce Brendan, but he wasn't having it, covering his ears with his hands. Madison continued to follow him until he walked into the confessional and slammed the door in her face.

 **Everything to prove, nothing in my way, I'll get there one day**

Veronica takes out a magnifying glass and becomes looking around with it while the agents of HAP watch in the distance. Veronica looks up into the sun with her magnifying glass, which results in her burning her eye with it. She yelps in pain and clutching her eye, while the agents of HAP sigh and walk over to her with a first aid kit.

 **Cause I wanna be famous**

Chazz is laying down on the beach taking a nap. Abigail sees him and walks over to talk to him, but trips on a rock and collides right into his stomach, causing him to gasp and groan in pain.

 **Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na!**

We cut to the stage, where both Gabriel and Fiona are playing their guitars, smiling dreamily at one another as Sherwood and Joshua watch the interaction, with Joshua cheering them on and Sherwood clearly annoyed.

 **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!**

The Rattlesnakes and Harpies were having a stare-off with one another, as it cuts to night.

 **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!**

Gabriel and Fiona look at each other dreamily and lean in for a kiss. However, Veronica, now adorn with an eye patch, pops up in between them, stopping them.

 **(Whistling in tune)**

Everyone sits around a roaring campfire as the logo appears above them, saying "Total Drama Bell Island." They were all whistling in tune, as the title flashes out.

Episode 1 Part 3: Gem Hunting

Morning came upon the island, and everybody was sound asleep. However, the speakers at the campground came to life.

"Hello, fellow contestants!" Chris's voice blares out, "It is now 7:30 in the morning! Breakfast will be ready in thirty minutes, so I would get ready for the day if I were you!"

Luxury Cabin (Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

Fiona groans as she wakes up. "What a night. I didn't get much sleep," she sighs.

"Why not? I slept pretty good." Giavanni says, groggily getting up, "It's Chris's announcement that's really bothersome."

"To be honest...I actually miss my adopted sisters, and my big brother. This is my first time at a camp," Fiona admits.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll have a great time here." Giavanni says, trying to comfort Fiona.

"Thanks Giavanni," Fiona replies, her eyes drifting off to a photo of her parents. Silent tears fell down her face, as she got dressed.

Giavanni frowned, unsure on what to say at this point, so she walked out of the room to give Fiona some privacy. She walked into the living room and saw everyone else there, either already dressed and ready to go or still wearing their pajamas.

Not too long after, Fiona steps out. She sees some of her teammates still in their pajamas. "Guys, you heard Chris's announcement. Breakfast will be soon. I suggest getting ready, so we can go to the mess hall as a team," she says, sitting on one of the couches and strumming her guitar.

"Pass." Brendan bluntly says, as he leaves the cabin to go to the mess hall.

Giavanni noticed that Fiona was wearing a bracelet, which she wasn't wearing the day before. Two charms stood out on it: one of a woman, the other of a man. A third charm included a diamond ring. The fourth charm had a guitar on it.

Fiona looks at her team. "You guys coming?" she asks, walking to the door.

Giavanni and Sherwood walked towards the door. However, everyone else stayed back, mainly since they weren't dressed yet. As they leave the cabin, they see Brendan coming back, muttering about how he had to get dressed before being allowed in the mess hall.

Crummy Cabin (Happy Harpies)

"Couldn't Chris let us sleep in a little while longer? The challenge yesterday was pretty exhausting." Exclaimed Tori as she changed into her clothes.

"You know Chris. He's always sadistic," Roxella mentions, stretching her arms.

Mia nodded her head in agreement as she tries to rub the tired out of her eyes. Veronica slowly dragged herself off the top bunk, but ended up sliding off it and colliding onto the floor.

"Whoa! Veronica, you okay?" Asked Tori, concerned.

"...I'm fine," mumbled Veronica, still half asleep, "besides, a great detective is ready to work anytime…" Veronica then closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

Roxella sighs and tries to wake Veronica up by lightly shaking her. "I wonder how the guys on our team are doing."

Speaking of the guys...it looked like a jungle on their side.

"Front flip for style!" Hollered Gonzo as he tried to do a front flip off his bed but fails and crashes onto the floor, almost hitting Chazz in the process.

"Hey! Watch where you're landing!" exclaimed Chaz as he continues to change clothes.

Gabriel sighs as he rubs his eyes, "Guys, we shouldn't be getting angry at each other right now. It's too early in the morning for this, and I barely got any sleep."

"You think you're the only one?" Connor complained, "No one did! These pillows are really uncomfortable. What are in these pillows, rocks?"

Connor then grabbed one of the pillows and dumped out its contents, which turned out to be rocks.

Connor's eye twitches. "Oh, of course it was rocks."

Gabriel sighs. "There's no need to get mad," he says.

Connor stretches his arms, "Whatever, I'm too hungry to be pissed off right now."

"Fine. Let's get ready, and go get something to eat," Gabriel replies, standing up, and getting dressed.

Mess Hall (Both teams)

Fiona was eating slowly. She was still a bit upset from waking up. But she knew that she had to be strong, even though it will be tough to do so.

"Hey, are anyone else's eggs crunchy?" Asked Peter as he slowly chews his food.

Gabriel takes a large bite of his eggs and starts chewing, "Now that you're mentioning it, you're right."

"Really?" Tori responds back, puzzled, "Cause my eggs are just fine."

"So are mine…" Fiona says in a quiet voice.

"Mine are perfect...just like me," Madison declares, with a smirk.

"Really?" Exclaims Giavanni. She leans across the table, takes some of Madison's eggs, and takes a bite.

"What the heck? Your eggs are perfectly cooked?!" she nearly shouts.

"Um, duh. I just said that," Madison smirks.

"Did you do something to Chef?" Sherwood raises an eyebrow.

"Maybe I did...maybe I didn't," Madison giggles.

A quick flash to the kitchen shows Chef, with a dreamy look on his face, as he makes Madison's eggs perfectly. His niece looks clearly annoyed.

"What's wrong with you, Uncle?!" she asks.

"Can't I make eggs for the queen?" Chef asks.

"Madison is not a queen! She's a flipping teenager!" Alessandra exclaims, clearly about to lose her temper.

"I'm sorry, do you want to me to go back to putting eggshells in the eggs again!" Yelled Chef.

"You're not supposed to do that at all!" Alessandra yelled back.

The campers could hear the arguing from their tables.

"Wow. This is getting crazy!" Gonzo says, in a sing-song voice. "And I love it!"

"Can't you shut up, freak?" Connor sneers at the crazy boy.

Gonzo is silent for a moment. "NOPE!" he replies, dancing in his seat.

"So...do you think we can get seconds?" Asked Veronica, trying to defuse the situation.

"Sorry, but there's no time for that!" Exclaims Chris as he walks into the mess hall, "I got some important things to tell you guys before we can start the first challenge."

Everyone perks up at this. Hopefully, the things Chris had to say would impact the game.

"So, the first thing I want to talk about, since someone was pretty interested about them yesterday, are the idols!" Exclaims Chris happily.

"The first one is…" Chris pulls out a wooden statue that had the faces of the Bell Twins, "... the Bell Twins idol! If you use this idol, it will allow your vote at elimination to be worth two votes, allowing you to tip the votes in your favor if you plan it right."

* * *

Confessional: Madison

"I need that idol. If Peter finds it, I can use my skills to make him give it to me," she grins wickedly, her lips curving into a seductive smile.

End Confessional: Madison

* * *

"The next idol…" Chris pulls out another idol, this time with the initials HAP engraved on it, "...is the HAP idol! When this idol is played, all the votes that have been casted are destroyed, forcing everyone to do a revote, and you aren't allowed to vote for the same person a second time!"

At that moment, the twins walk in, carrying the final two idols. One had Chef's face, and the other had Chris's face.

"This third idol is Chef's idol. When played, there are no votes, but the holder can eliminate a player of their choice. This can only be played in the merge," Mackenzie says.

"Finally, we have Chris's idol. Like Chef's, it can only be played in the merge. It can be used to make the holder of it safe from elimination automatically, which means that all votes against the holder are ignored." Matthew explains.

Veronica raises her hand.

"Yes?" asked the twins in unison.

"Um, isn't the Chef idol a little, I don't know, overpowered?" Veronica askes the twins.

"It may seem like that, but Chef never got an idol of his own in previous seasons. So, we allowed him to have one," Mackenzie replies.

"Does that answer your question, Veronica?" Matthew asks.

"Um, not really." Veronica admits.

"Welp, there's no more time for questions. Everyone, get into your swimsuits, and meet me back here so I can take you to the challenge!" Chris announces.

"Let me guess, we're all are going to have to jump off a really high cliff, land into the water below, and perform another dumb task afterwards." Connor says smugly.

"No, we are way more original than that!" Chris says to Connor, annoyed.

The camera cuts to everyone with Chris near a large hole with an underground lake below it.

"Welcome to Bell Caverns! Down there is where the challenge is, but unfortunately, the only way down there is to jump down into the lake below."

"Chris, what are you talking about? There's a staircase not too far-" before Matthew can finish his sentence, Chris pushes him into the hole.

"MATTHEW!" Mackenzie cries out as she watches her twin brother crash into the water below.

"I'm okay!" he calls out.

"As Matthew just demonstrated," Chris starts to explain, "just simply jump down and land into the water."

Mackenzie turns to the host, mad. "Are you insane?! My twin brother could have broken some bones!" she shouts.

Chris shrugs his shoulders, "He could've, but he didn't, and in the end, that's all that really matters."

Chris then turns his attention back at the contestants, "Anyway, if you don't want to jump, you don't have to. But, if you choose not to, then you can't help your team in the second part, so if you don't jump, I would hope that your team doesn't lose."

"Wow, you're right! You are way more original than I thought you were with the first challenge!" Connor says sarcastically.

"I wasn't done talking, Connor!" Chris yells, "This challenge will also decide which team gets to stay in the luxury cabin!"

"Wait, but I thought where everyone was staying was already decided," says Abigail, confused.

"Nope." Exclaimed Chris gleefully, "That was only for last night. I figured it was the best way to get the teams motivated to try their hardest in this challenge. You'll all be fighting to get permanent residence in the luxury cabin!"

Madison turns to her teammates, "You guys better win this. We are not losing the luxury cabin."

"Who died and made you captain?" Brendan asked, bluntly.

Abigail, wearing a teal bikini, approaches the hole, but she trips on her own feet, and falls in.

"Oh my gosh, Abigail!" Fiona screams.

SPLASH!

The Rattlesnakes looked worried for their teammate. Abigail pops up out of the water. "I'm fine! This always happens to me!" she exclaims.

Giavanni claps her hands together, "Alright, who wants to jump next?"

"I'll go," Fiona says, as she approaches the hole, dressed in a black two piece, and dives in.

Gabriel, wearing red swim trunks and black-and-blue swim goggles, watched Fiona dive into the water before turning to his team.

"Come on guys, let's start jumping in." Gabriel says.

"Why? So you can impress the girl on the other team?" Connor asks, in a sadistic way, dressed in a red-orange-and-yellow swim trunks that have a brown skull pattern and black swim goggles.

"Th-that's none of your business!" Gabriel stutters back, blushing.

"Don't tease him. It's okay for Gabriel to like someone from the other team," Roxella, wearing a black tankini with light pink floral patterns, crosses her arms at the bad boy.

As the argument continued, Tori, wearing a green one-piece swimsuit, noticed Veronica inflating something.

"Whatcha got there, Veronica?" asked Tori.

Veronica, wearing a pink one piece, turned around revealing a fully inflated pink inner tube.

"Oh, this?" Veronica exclaimed, "It's just something to help me stay afloat, that's all. Want to hold it?"

"Sure, why not." Tori says.

Veronica gives Tori her inner tube, which Tori tosses to Mia.

"Hey Mia, catch!" Tori yells.

Mia, dressed in a red one piece swimsuit, turns around and catches it just in time.

"I'm tired of this argument!" Connor yelled, as he turned to Veronica, "Veronica dear, can you jump off to show everyone how its done?"

"Huh, me?" Veronica exclaimed, surprised, "I don't think that's a good idea right no-"

"Veronica," Connor says, cutting her off, "You are a great detective, right?"

"A great detective…" Veronica mutters before puffing out her chest in pride, "Of course I'm a great detective!"

* * *

Confessional: Connor

Connor chuckles while staring at the camera, "I got her hook, line, and sinker."

End Confessional: Connor

* * *

"Right! And a great detective shouldn't hesitate to do something to help others even if it's extremely dangerous, right?" Connor says to her, easily convincing her.

"Right! A great detective shows no fear when faced with danger!" yells Veronica eagerly.

* * *

Confessional: Tori

Tori sits, with a worried look on her face. "I have a bad feeling about this," she says.

End Confessional: Tori

* * *

Connor's smirk grows bigger, "Exactly! So go and show us how great you are by jumping into the water!"

"Got it!" Veronica yells as she jumps down into the water below with a splash.

Everyone looks down to see where Veronica comes up, but she doesn't.

"Ummmm, guys, she's not coming back up." Tori says, worried.

"Well, now that I think about it, it did say on her application that she couldn't swim." Chris exclaims, pulling out his walkie- talkie.

"HAP! WE NEED YOU! A CONTESTANT MAY HAVE DROWNED!" Chris screams in the walkie-talkie.

"On it," a voice replies, as Carlos dives in, and pulls Veronica up to the surface, with Veronica struggling and splashing water.

"HELP, I'M DROWNING! I'M GONNA DIE!" Screams Veronica, panicked.

"Calm down, I got you!" Carlos tells Veronica, as he swim/drags her to the shore.

Roxella angrily turns to Connor. "You prick! She could've drowned!" she screams in his face.

"How the hell was I supposed to know that she couldn't swim?! Everyone else was fine when they jumped!" Connor yells back.

"You're a jerk, did you know that?!" Roxella screams, as she pushes him over the edge of the hole.

Tori looked down to the ground ashamed, "I guess that was why she had the inner tube, and I took it away from her."

"If you realized that she needed it, you could've just asked her," Roxella turns to Tori, a bit upset.

Rebellious Rattlesnakes

Many of the Rattlesnakes decided to jump in. All but Madison, who was in a black and violet, strapless, one-piece bathing suit.

"I'm not getting wet," she says simply.

"What do you mean?" asked Giavanni, wearing a pastel pink bikini, "Didn't you said we needed to win to get the luxury cabin?"

"No, I said that you guys needed to win the luxury cabin for us, I want no part in this challenge." Madison explained.

"But Madison! You're a part of our team!" Peter exclaims, wearing a bright pair of neon yellow shorts with black on the sides.

"You know...maybe you can get a reward from me if you jump, Peter," Madison says, flashing him a flirtatious smile, and a wink.

Peter blushes, "Well, uh, I was planning to jump anyway, but sure!" Peter then jumps into the hole and falls into the water below.

* * *

Confessional: Madison

"That was too easy. It's easy playing with Peter's heart. He's so gullible."

End Confessional: Madison

* * *

"Well, Peter jumped, so now it's your turn." Giavanni says expectantly.

"And get my hair wet? No way. I want boys to fall for me without me getting wet," Madison grins evilly, "besides, Brendan isn't jumping either, he isn't even wearing a swimsuit!"

Brendan, still dressed in his normal clothes, put his hand on Madison's shoulder and glared at her, "Don't talk about me like you know what I'll do."

 **He then walks towards the hole and jumps down it.**

Happy Harpies

Meanwhile, back with the Harpies, everyone was still standing around a bit depressed about what happened earlier with Veronica.

"Guys, we can't just stand around and do nothing," Gabriel said, breaking the silence, "If we don't do anything, then we'll end up losing the challenge and make Veronica's jump meaningless."

"Gabe has a point," Mia quietly says.

"I guess I'll jump in now," Gabriel says, going to the hole. He does one backflip, and lands in the water. He then swims to the shore, and gets out unscathed.

"That's really impressive," Fiona grins to him.

"Well, you know, I was just trying my best," Gabriel says, grinning sheepishly.

"You've got me impressed," Fiona smiles.

"Well, I did it for you princess," Gabriel says, winking at her with a charming smile.

This causes Fiona to blush. Her cheeks turned pink. "You really think I'm a princess? I'm not even royalty," she grins, joking around with him.

"You are to me." Gabriel replies back.

He cups her chin and there was silence. Fiona looks into his eyes, which had a bit of a sparkle in them, due to the light inside the hole. He then uses one free hand to push a strand of her hair behind her ear. They slowly lean in...

Suddenly… Joshua, wearing green swim trunks, screams, "Detta är högre än jag trodde!" landing in the water, and causing a huge Splash to happen. This causes both Gabriel and Fiona to get wetter, breaking them apart from their perfectly romantic moment.

"Woooo, that was pretty amazing!" Joshua exclaimed as he walked out of the water. He then sees Gabriel and Fiona. "Did I interrupt anything?" he asked.

"Um...no, no you didn't," Fiona replies, her face pink with embarrassment.

Gabriel also looks embarrassed.

Rebellious Rattlesnakes

"Come on, Madison, jump!" Giavanni exclaims, a bit annoyed.

"No," Madison replies simply.

Giavanni throws her hands up in the air. "Fine. I'll jump, since you're too lazy!" she snaps, jumping in. A splash happens, and then Sherwood looks at Madison, with disapproval on his face, dressed in green swim trunks. He then jumps in.

"Okay, Harpies, since Miss Lazy here doesn't want to jump in, time for the rest of you to do so," Chris says.

Gonzo, wearing blue trunks, looks down the hole. "I can't do it!" he screams.

The Harpies groan at this.

"What do you mean you can't jump?!" Roxella asks, annoyed.

"I'm afraid of water," Gonzo admits.

"Of all the fears in the world, you're afraid of water?! What has it done to you?!" Roxella exclaims.

"I don't know," he says simply.

"Why do you even have a swimsuit in the first place?" she asks.

"Just in case if it rains," Gonzo grins.

"Um, there's an umbrella that can protect you from the rain," Roxella sarcastically says.

"Look," Gonzo begins explaining, "You want me to run into a brick wall? I'll do it. You want me to wrestle a shark? I'll do it. You want me to eat a stick? I'll do it, you don't even have to ask me, I'll do it anyway. But jump into the water? That, I cannot do."

The Harpies get a weird look on their faces at the fact that their teammate would eat a stick.

Roxella sighs before jumping in.

Chazz, dressed in blue swim shorts that reaches to his knees, jumps in, with a cheer.

"Let's return Veronica's inner tube," Tori says.

"I guess," Mia replies.

The two hold hands and jump in, with Mia still holding onto the inner tube.

"Alright, now we're gonna head downstairs. Madison, Gonzo, stay up here, you can't help your teams in the next part," Chris orders, heading down the stairs.

Mackenzie gives them an apologetic look, before she follows the egocentric host down the stairs.

The camera cuts to everyone who jumped standing in front of Chris and the twins, with Matthew drying himself off with a towel.

"No time to dry off or change into dry clothes, cause it's time for Part 2! You've gotta each find three gems hidden in this cave. You cannot mess with the other team's gem, or else your team will lose the challenge immediately. No ifs, and no buts," Chris says.

"Why can't we change?" Fiona asks.

"Because it's a half-hour show, that's why!" Chris exclaims, "Besides, if you wanted to wear your clothes, you should have just wore them like Brendan!"

Chris points to Brendan, who was wearing his clothes which were completely soaked from jumping into the water with them on.

Fiona crosses her arms, a bit annoyed.

"But that's unfair! Why does Matthew get a towel?!" she asks, clearly a bit upset.

"Because someone decided to push him in," Mackenzie replies, glaring at the host angrily. It seemed that her eyes flamed in anger.

"Anyway, the three gems each team has to find: a sapphire, a ruby, and an emerald," Chris says.

"Is this a reference to Pokemon?!" Madison screams from the top of the hole.

"Yes, yes it is," Chris grins, like the sadistic human he is.

Madison screams in anger.

Chris ignores the spoiled rich girl. "Rattlesnakes, present your gems to Mackenzie. Harpies, you present your gems to Matthew. The first team to do so will win immunity, and permanent residence in the luxury cabin," he explains, before taking out an air horn. "Ready? Gooooooooooooooooooo!" he shouts, blowing it.

"Alright guys, let's go find some gems!" exclaimed Gabriel as he leads his team deeper into the caverns.

Fiona looks at the lake. She sees a sparkle.

"Guys, wait! I think we should look at the lake," she says, stopping her team from following the Harpies.

"Why should we look at the lake?" Brendan bluntly asks.

"I have a feeling that both sapphires are there. Think of it: they are both blue. So is the water. It would make sense to hide them somewhere where we can't first look for them," she explains.

"That totally makes sense!" Giavanni smiles happily at her roommate.

"Now, we need to figure out which one of us should get the sapphire. Any volunteers?" Fiona asks.

"I'll go," Brendan says.

"But you're soaked from head to toe!" Joshua nearly shouts.

He scoffs. "So what? I'm already wet. I'm gonna get more wet," he replies.

Brendan then starts walk into the lake before diving in. After a few minutes of searching, Brendan finally came back with a sapphire in his hand.

"Is this what we're looking for?" Brendan asks, looking at the blue gem in his hand.

"Great job, Brendan! That's the sapphire! All we need now are the emerald and the ruby, and we'll win!" Giavanni exclaims.

Brendan shrugs his shoulders and tosses the gem to Fiona. She pockets it, and smiles.

"Alright. I think we should split up into small groups to find the other two gems. Girls, you're with me. Boys, you're another group. We'll look for the ruby. Can you guys search for the emerald?" Fiona asks.

"You've got it!" Joshua grins.

The two groups split up, in search of the remaining two gems.

Happy Harpies

The emerald was seen buried in the ground in a mini fenced off area.

"Veronica, I'm so sorry for taking your inner tube. I had no idea that you needed it," Tori apologizes, handing the tube back to the detective.

"It's fine, really," Veronica replies with a smile, "a great detective should be able handle any problem without the help of their tools."

"But...you almost drowned." Mia says quietly.

"Well, I'm fine now, so don't worry about it!" Veronica grins.

"I think we should start digging now," Gabriel says.

"We can't use our hands, that'll take too long." Connor argues.

"How about we use a rock instead?" Roxella asks, holding up a rock.

"That works. That way, we can stop this argument," Chazz says.

So, the Harpies grab some rocks, and begin digging.

"I wonder what's happening with the two who didn't jump?" Mia asks quietly.

Madison and Gonzo…

Madison was seen sitting on a rock.

"Ugh, what's taking them so long?! It's been 10 minutes! Heck, if I was down there, I would have found those gems in 2 minutes!" she angrily exclaims.

Gonzo walks up to her eating a stick. He takes it out of his mouth and points it towards her.

"Wanna bite?" Gonzo asks.

"EW! GET THAT OUT OF MY FACE!" she exclaims.

"Come on, you know you wanna," he swings the stick at her face.

"Don't. Talk. To. Me." she says, getting annoyed.

Gonzo shrugs his shoulders as he puts the stick back in his mouth, "your loss."

Rebellious Rattlesnakes (Girls)

Fiona was seen fiddling with her necklace.

"Are you sure that you're okay, Fiona?" Giavanni asks, concerned for her roommate.

"I'm fine," Fiona replies.

Abigail walks ahead, smiling at the two girls getting along. Then, suddenly, a look of shock appears on Giavanni's face.

"Abigail, look out!" she shouts.

"Huh?" Abigail starts, before tripping, and grabbing onto the edge of a cliff. She then sees a sparkle.

"Girls, I see the ruby!" she shouts.

"Alright, let's help you up first, and then figure out a way to grab the ruby," Fiona says.

The two girls pull her up, and then they see the ruby. "We need a plan. Let's huddle up," Giavanni states.

The three girls huddle in a small circle.

Happy Harpies

The team finally unearth the emerald, just as the boys of the Rattlesnakes come in.

"It looks like we have to dig here for the emerald. Thankfully we already found the sapphire," Peter states.

"You did?! Where?!" Connor demands.

"We're not revealing. Did you think we're the kind of team to reveal our secrets?" Sherwood asks.

"What if we said please?" Veronica begs.

"No." Brendan says bluntely.

Connor leaves in a huff, annoyed that the Rattlesnakes wouldn't reveal where the sapphire was, with the rest of his team following him.

"Wasn't that mean?" Joshua asks his teammate.

"It's a game. We can't trust the enemy," Sherwood states.

"We should use a rock to dig out the emerald." Peter says.

"I think that would make it easier. Let's do this!" Joshua cheers, pumping his fist in the air.

Brendan and Sherwood look completely annoyed, as they both thought the same thing. 'What did we get ourselves into to be paired with those two?'

Rebellious Rattlesnakes (Girls)

"So, we're in agreement?" Fiona asks.

"I think so." Giavanni says, nodding her head in agreement.

"Are you sure this will work, Fiona?" Abigail asks.

"It should work. You girls lower me down, and hold onto my legs. I'll do my best to get the ruby out," she says.

The two girls nodded as they carefully lowered Fiona down by her legs, so she could reach the ruby. Just as they do so, the Harpies come in.

"It looks like the ruby might be on the edge of the cliff. We've got to get it!" Veronica declares.

"I'll get it," Gabriel offers.

"Let me guess: to impress Fiona?" Connor asks, with a smirk.

"Look, are you volunteering to do this?" complains Gabriel.

Connor throws his arms up in a fake surrender, "No, no, you can risk your life to get the ruby."

"Alright. Connor and I will support Gabriel," Roxella says.

Roxella and Connor took hold of Gabriel's legs and started lowering him down to the ruby. The rest of the Harpies crowded around Roxella and Connor to watch. Mia got a little too close for Connor's liking, resulting in her being shoved out of the way. As Mia stumbled back, she tripped and fell backwards, landing on top of Abigail.

"OW! Hey!" Abigail yells, surprised, not realizing that she let go of Fiona.

Giavanni stumbles in holding Fiona's full weight.

"Why'd you let go?" Giavanni asks.

"Sorry! It's not my fault I'm super clumsy!" Abigail exclaims.

Giavanni's grip on Fiona's leg were getting weaker.

"Um...girls?" Fiona asks her two teammates.

Gabriel sees Fiona in peril and reaches out to her.

"Fiona, take my hand." Gabriel says, stretching his hand out as far as it could go.

Fiona takes his hand...and uses her other hand to grab the ruby, and tightly close it in her fist. As she does, Giavanni loses her grip on Fiona, causing her to scream, but Gabriel's hand was tightly holding onto her, so she wouldn't fall.

Giavanni and Abigail grab onto Fiona's legs, and pull her up, with the help of Gabriel, of course.

"Are you okay?" asked Giavanni, worried about her friend.

"I'm fine. Let's go meet up with the boys. Maybe they might need some girl power to get the emerald," Fiona grins, opening her palm to show off the ruby, and dropping her voice to a whisper, "especially since we have the ruby now."

Abigail smiles, as she and the other two girls run off to find the boys.

Gabriel was staring dreamily at Fiona, as she ran with her teammates.

"Hey, lover boy! Focus on getting the ruby!" Connor shouts, impatient.

"Oh...sorry," Gabriel apologizes, as he digs the ruby out. "I got it!" he yelled out.

Roxella and Connor pulled Gabriel back up onto solid ground, and Gabriel showed off the ruby he managed to get.

"Alright! This means we only have to find the sapphire! Go team!" Tori exclaims, excited.

"Hey, I think the sapphire might be in a place where we didn't look first," Mia quietly says.

The team turns to Mia, a bit confused.

"But...we looked everywhere." said Veronica, tilting her head in confusion.

"We haven't looked in the lake yet," Chazz mentions.

Gabriel smiles. "Of course! It makes sense now! Both the water and the sapphire are blue! I think that's what Mia meant by the sapphire being in a place where we didn't search first!" he exclaims.

"Well then, let's go already! I would like to sleep on a comfortable bed tonight!" Connor commands, walking in the direction where the lake is.

Rebellious Rattlesnakes

The boys were still trying to dig out the emerald. Just as they were doing so, the girls approached them.

"We got the ruby!" Giavanni exclaims, as Fiona shows them the shining red jewel.

"That's great!" Peter says, grinning ear to ear, "All we need to do now is dig out the emerald!"

"Easier said than done," Brendan says, "This emerald is pretty lodged into the ground. The Harpies seemed to have been lucky with their emerald."

"If we all work together to dig out the emerald, we'll get it out faster! Whose with me?" Fiona asks, putting her hand in the middle.

Giavanni and Abigail put their hands on top of Fiona's, and Peter and Joshua walk over to do the same as well.

"Look, this sense of comradery is great and all, but it isn't going to get this emerald out any faster if you don't start digging." Sherwood deadpans, as he and Branden continue to dig.

"You heard him. Let's dig. Go, Rattlesnakes!" Fiona cheers, as she picks up a rock, and goes to the wall to help dig out the emerald.

Happy Harpies

"Who's gonna dive in to get the sapphire?" Gabriel asks.

"I can go," Tori suggests.

"Don't mess up, you got it?!" Connor was getting impatient right at this moment.

"Got it." Tori says.

Tori runs into the lake and starts searching for the sapphire. Unlike Brendan, Tori had a bit more trouble finding the sapphire, needing to come back up multiple times for air. At one point, she was about to come back up for air again when she saw a sparkle. She swam towards it and realized that it was the sapphire. However, she couldn't hold her breath any longer, and she let out the air in her mouth, blinding her. She made a mad grab for the sapphire, and when she felt her hand wrap around something, she swam back up to the surface.

"I got the sapphire!" she yells, swimming to the shore.

"Awesome! Let's go and show Matthew!" Gabriel exclaims.

The team runs towards Matthew, who inspects their gems.

"Sorry guys. You don't have the real sapphire," he says.

"What do you mean?!" Connor angrily asks.

"What I mean is that you grabbed a rock," Matthew explains, showing the rock to the team.

Connor grabs the rock, angrily, and flings it away. "Let's find that stupid sapphire AGAIN!" he complains, storming towards the lake. However, he is stopped when a voice is heard.

"You won't have to." said the voice. The Harpies turned around to see the Rattlesnakes coming in.

"Let me see your gems," Mackenzie says.

The team pulls out the sapphire, ruby, and emerald. The rich girl looks at them, and smiles. "Congratulations, Rattlesnakes. You found all three gems," she says.

The sound of the air horn was heard. "The Rebellious Rattlesnakes win!" Chris announces.

The Rattlesnakes cheer happily, while the Harpies groaned.

"Harpies, I'll see you at the elimination ceremony later. Rattlesnakes, you can go and enjoy the luxury cabin, you've earned it!" Chris says.

Luxury Cabin (Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

"To the Rattlesnakes! Let's keep pulling out epic wins like this one today!" Fiona proclaims, holding up a plastic cup with water in it.

Everyone except for Brendan and Sherwood raised their cups in the air to celebrate.

"Man, I almost thought we were going to lose the challenge earlier." Exclaimed Peter, rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

"You know, I almost forgot to give you your reward, Peter," Madison proclaims, turning to him.

"Oh, you don't have to give me a reward." Peter exclaims.

"What if I want to? You deserve it," Madison grins, with a seductive smile, one that the farm boy couldn't resist.

"I-I mean, if you want, why should I say no?" Peter stutters out.

Madison grins as she cups his chin, and kisses him on the lips. Peter's eyes went wide in surprise, before letting the kiss continue until Madison ended the kiss.

"I'm assuming you enjoyed it?" Madison asks, raising an eyebrow in interest, as a hidden smirk curls onto her face.

"Yeah." Peter says, breathless.

"I just want to say that even though we all have our differences, I'm glad we were all able to work together in the end, and I hope we can all become good friends!" Exclaimed Fiona, grinning.

Everyone raises their cups in agreement again when a voice interrupts them.

"Why bother."

Everyone turns to the direction of the voice and see Brendan.

"What do you mean?" asked Abigail.

"I mean what's the point of trying to be friends? The moment we lose a challenge, we're all going to turn against each other." Brendan explained.

"Well, as long as we keep winning challenges, we won't have to worry about that." Giavanni retorts.

"Sure, but when we reach the merge, then what?!" Brendan snaps back, "I doubt Chris will let us split the money eight ways. Let's face it, we all came here to win the money, and I wouldn't be surprised if someone here was planning to eliminate someone on this team right now."

Fiona stands up, and puts her cup down. "Excuse me," she says, quietly, before bursting into tears, and running to the bedroom that she shared with Giavanni following after her.

"What the hell Brendan?!" Peter yelled.

Brendan shrugged his shoulders, "I'm just saying if you get too attached to everyone, don't be surprised when you're the next one to go home."

Brendan then walks out of the cabin with Sherwood following him.

Joshua watches him walk out the door, "Man, buzzkill."

* * *

Confessional: Brendan

"Harsh? Maybe. But it's the truth." Brendan explains.

End Confessional: Brendan

* * *

Confessional: Sherwood

"Finally, somebody said it!" Sherwood exclaims. "Hearing these people go on and on about friendship and all that crap made me want to tell them exactly that myself! Luckily, Brendan said it for me and put a target on his back because of it. Seems like my strategy is working perfectly."

End Confessional:Sherwood

* * *

Confessional: Abigail

"I really hope Fiona's okay. She looked really upset," Abigail says, into the camera.

End Confessional: Abigail

* * *

Fiona was seen on her bed, sobbing. She truly did look really upset. She looks at her bracelet, and at the last photo she and her brother took with their parents. Tears were pouring down her face.

"I miss you so much, mom and dad…" Fiona sighs. She tries to wipe the tears away from her eyes, but they kept pouring out.

Giavanni rushes into the room and sees Fiona crying on her bed.

"Look, Fiona, don't let what Brendan said earlier get to you." said Giavanni, trying to comfort Fiona.

"It's not what Brendan said, it's something else," Fiona states, as her hand touches the framed picture on her bed table.

"Really?" Giavanni exclaimed, surprised, "Then what is it that upset you earlier?"

"Six years….it's been six years since my parents were dead…" Fiona says. She looks up. "My parents were on a business trip to Germany. Everything was going fine when they took off, but the plane malfunctioned. The pilot did whatever he could to try and get the plane back in control, but it crashed into the sea, just before landing at the airport in New York...everyone on board was killed...including my parents," she explains.

"Oh Fiona, I'm so sorry that happened to you." Said Giovanni, embracing Fiona with a hug.

Fiona hugs back. "That's what got me into music. My adopted family helped my brother and I use music to cope with our grief," she says.

"That's good to hear," said Giavanni, "By the way, I've noticed you've been wearing that necklace a lot. Is it a keepsake from your parents?"

Fiona looks around the room, and sighs. "Promise you won't tell anyone? This includes Gabriel," she pleads.

"Why? Is it something bad? You don't have to if you don't want to." Giavanni asked.

"Have you ever heard of the teenage pop-punk singer who goes by the stage name Storm?" Fiona asks her roommate.

"I've heard of her, but I don't really listen to her music." Giavanni admitted.

Fiona leans in to whisper in the rich girl's ear. "I'm Storm," she quietly says.

At first, Giavanni simply stared at Fiona while processing this revelation before her eyes widened in surprised.

"Wait, you're Storm?!" Yelled Giavanni in surprise.

"Not so loud! I don't want anyone else to know!" Fiona states, trying to get her best friend quiet.

"Sorry its just…" Giavanni tries to think of the right words to say, "...kind of a shock to the system, you know?"

"I get what you mean. I want this to be a secret between you and me only. Maybe one day, I might reveal to the others what I look like as Storm," Fiona grins.

"I look forward to it." Giavanni exclaimed, "Want to come back out to the party? I'm sure everyone's worried about you."

"Sure," Fiona replies.

As they both came out of the room, one thought went through Fiona's mind.

'I hope Gabriel is okay.'

Elimination Ceremony (Happy Harpies)

The Harpies all sat on the tree stumps, disappointed in their team's loss. The twins come to the campfire, with Chris in tow.

"Harpies, I'm gonna explain what will happen tonight, and then, I'm leaving you guys with the twins. They'll be in charge of the elimination ceremonies. You will go to the confessional and cast your vote. The twins will tally the votes, and come back with a tray of chocolate bells, which will be the item of safety for this season. If you get one of those, you'll be safe. If you don't, then you're out, and will have to spin 'The Wheel of Loserdom.' Whatever it lands on, will be what you'll be going home in," Chris explains.

Chris then walks over to a chair and sits down. Everyone glares at him.

"What? Just because I'm not doing the elimination ceremonies anymore doesn't mean I can't watch." Chris explains.

Mackenzie sighs. "Alright Harpies. You heard Chris. Go and vote one at a time in the confessional for the person you want to eliminate," she says.

Voting Confessionals-Happy Harpies

Roxella: "My vote's going to Connor, obviously. He's a massive prick, and only seems to care about himself."

Chazz: "Gonna have to vote for Tori. She did fail to get the sapphire for us at the end."

Gabriel: "Gonzo. He's too crazy for the show. He didn't even jump!"

End Voting Confessionals-Happy Harpies

When Gabriel came back from voting, the twins went to tally the votes. 5 minutes later, they returned. Matthew was holding a tray of chocolate bells. There were only 7 of them.

"You've all cast your votes. On this tray, there are 7 chocolate bells. Like Chris said, if you get one, then you're safe. We'll begin with the people who have no votes against them. They are the following: Mia, Gabriel, Chazz, Veronica, and Roxella. Come up and get your chocolate bell," Mackenzie says.

Matthew looked at Connor, Gonzo, and Tori, "Connor, your attitude has been your biggest flaw so far in the game, with it resulting in someone almost getting killed. Gonzo, to put it bluntly, you're crazy, but not in a good way. Plus, you didn't jump. Tori, you failed to collect the sapphire at the end for your team, which costed them the victory. Between the three of you, one person got only one vote, and that person is…"

"Bleh, my chocolate tastes weird!" exclaimed Veronica, interrupting Matthew.

"That's because it's dark chocolate." Chris explained.

"That makes a lot of sense," Gabriel mentions.

"Can we get back to the ceremony, without any interruptions?" Mackenzie asks.

"Whatever. Go ahead," Chris waves his hand dismissively.

"Anyway, back to what I was saying. The person with one vote is none other than...Connor!" Matthew exclaims.

Connor got up with a smug grin and got his chocolate bell while Roxella muttered curses under her breath.

"Gonzo, Tori. This is the final chocolate bell. One of you only received 2 votes. The other received 5 votes. The last chocolate bell goes to…" Mackenzie begins, going into a dramatic pause.

Tori looks worried, while Gonzo grins happily, thinking that he is in la-la-land.

"Tori!" Matthew exclaims.

"Yes!" Tori cheers, running up to collect her chocolate bell.

Gonzo sits there, stunned.

"Gonzo, what can we say? It looks like your team was annoyed by your craziness. Sorry dude, you're the first camper eliminated from Bell Island," Mackenzie says.

"This sucks. Ah well. LET'S DO THIS!" Yells Gonzo as he charges towards the dock of shame.

"Hey, come back! You've gotta spin the wheel!" the twins yell in unison.

Gonzo returns to see a big wheel, with 8 sections.

"This…" Chris motions to the wheel, "...is the wheel of loserdom. We couldn't decide how the eliminated contestants should leave, so we put them all on a wheel for you guys to spin. The different ways you can leave here are by boat, catapult, toilet, cannon, whale, swim, teleporting, and player's choice. Spin the wheel Gonzo!"

Gonzo grabbed hold of the wheel and gave it a hard spin. The wheel kept turning until it started to slow down and land on…

"... Looks like you'll be leaving on the cannon!" Chris exclaims.

Cut to the Cannon of Shame

Gonzo is seen in the cannon.

"Any last words?" Chris asks.

"I've always wanted to be shot out of a cannon!" Yelled Gonzo with glee.

"Well, you heard the man. Give him what he wants!" Exclaims Chris.

Matthew walks over with a lit match and lights the fuse of the cannon and after a few agonizing seconds, the cannon shoots out Gonzo, launching him across the night sky.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Gonzo screams.

Chris turns to face the now seven members of the Happy Harpies, "You can all go back to your cabin. You all are safe...for now."

The Harpies head back to the crummy cabin.

"How'd we do for the ceremony?" Mackenzie asks.

"You did well. I guess I'll let you guys do the outro," Chris says, walking away.

"With Gonzo out, we are down to 15! Who will win the next challenge?" Matthew asks.

"Who will face elimination next?" Mackenzie chimes in.

"Find out, next time, on Total! Drama! BELL ISLAND!" the twins exclaim in unison.

* * *

ninjedi: Here's the final part of the first episode. Unfortunately, Gonzo is now Gone-zo, but somebody has to go home first. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

Liz: Sorry to ThorBringsTheThunder, even though you said that you're okay with your character being first eliminated. Anyway, 28 pages! That's a new record for us! Let us know your thoughts in the reviews! Stay awesome everyone!

Votes (Happy Harpies)

Veronica: Gonzo  
Tori: Gonzo  
Gonzo: Tori  
Mia: Gonzo  
Roxella: Connor  
Connor: Gonzo  
Gabriel: Gonzo  
Chazz: Tori

Vote Results:  
Gonzo: 5  
Tori: 2  
Connor: 1


	4. Episode 2 Part 1: Good Bear Hunting

Happy Harpies: Connor, Gabriel, Chazz, Tori, Mia, Roxella, and Veronica

Rebellious Rattlesnakes: Brendan, Joshua, Sherwood, Peter, Fiona, Giavanni, Madison, and Abigail

"Last time on Total Drama Bell Island, we had the first elimination challenge! That involved jumping into a hole to get to a cave! Gonzo flat out refused to do it, and so did Madison! That meant they couldn't help their team in the next part. Veronica almost drowned thanks to Connor, and Fiona and Gabriel had a romantic moment that was ruined by Joshua. Then the teams had to search for three gems. Madison was disgusted by Gonzo eating a stick, so that was hilarious. Meanwhile, down in the caverns, the Rattlesnakes easily found the sapphire, and decided to split up to find the remaining two gems. While trying to retrieve the ruby, Fiona almost fell to her doom, but was rescued by Gabriel. Tori screwed up by getting a rock instead of the sapphire, causing the Harpies to lose the challenge, and the Rattlesnakes to win permanent residence in the luxury cabin. The Rattlesnakes had a party to celebrate, but Brendan's harsh words put a damper on the celebration and upset Fiona. When Giavanni talked to Fiona, she revealed that it was the anniversary of her parents death, and that she was the punk rocker Storm! Talk about a plot twist. At the elimination, the Harpies ended up voting out Gonzo and his crazy personality, which we got to shoot out of a cannon! 15 remain! Who will be the next loser? Find out, on this episode of Total! Drama! BELL ISLAND!" Chris announces.

 **Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine, you guys are on my mind**

Chris is sitting in his chair looking relaxed while Matthew fanned him and Mackenzie fed him grapes, both obviously annoyed by their situation.

 **You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see**

It then cuts to Peter and Connor on the docks, with Peter watching a duck swim and Connor looking bored. Suddenly, a shark pops out of the water eating the duck. Peter, mortified, cries out in shock while Connor laughs at the situation.

 **I wanna be famous**

A little farther back is Roxella and Giavanni. Giavanni watches Connor dreamily, seemingly oblivious to his obvious cruelty, while Roxella shakes her head. A pinecone hits Roxella on the head, and the camera pans up to Gonzo climbing a large tree.

 **I wanna live close to the sun**

Tori and Mia are having a conversation in the mess hall. They seem pretty invested in it until Gonzo crashes through the ceiling and onto the table they were at.

 **So pack your bags cause I've already won**

Madison was trying to seduce Brendan, but he wasn't having it, covering his ears with his hands. Madison continued to follow him until he walked into the confessional and slammed the door in her face.

 **Everything to prove, nothing in my way, I'll get there one day**

Veronica takes out a magnifying glass and becomes looking around with it while the agents of HAP watch in the distance. Veronica looks up into the sun with her magnifying glass, which results in her burning her eye with it. She yelps in pain and clutching her eye, while the agents of HAP sigh and walk over to her with a first aid kit.

 **Cause I wanna be famous**

Chazz is laying down on the beach taking a nap. Abigail sees him and walks over to talk to him, but trips on a rock and collides right into his stomach, causing him to gasp and groan in pain.

 **Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na!**

We cut to the stage, where both Gabriel and Fiona are playing their guitars, smiling dreamily at one another as Sherwood and Joshua watch the interaction, with Joshua cheering them on and Sherwood clearly annoyed.

 **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!**

The Rattlesnakes and Harpies were having a stare-off with one another, as it cuts to night.

 **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!**

Gabriel and Fiona look at each other dreamily and lean in for a kiss. However, Veronica, now adorn with an eye patch, pops up in between them, stopping them.

 **(Whistling in tune)**

Everyone sits around a roaring campfire as the logo appears above them, saying "Total Drama Bell Island." They were all whistling in tune, as the title flashes out.

EPISODE 2: Good Bear Hunting

We cut to the Happy Harpies, on the boys side. Gabriel is trying to be social with his team, but it doesn't seem to be working.

"Sooo…" Gabriel starts, "Do you know where the girls are?"

"They're in the showers right now, so I wouldn't go in there, unless you want to sneak a peek you perv." Connor explained with a grin.

"What?! No, I'm not gonna do that!" Gabriel hollered, embarrassed.

"Why? Don't you want to see Fiona?" Connor asks, leaning forward a bit, a sadistic smile on his face.

"Shut up." Gabriel mutters with a blush spreading across his face.

"You like her, don't you? How romantic," Connor sneers, a bit annoyed.

"This conversation is going nowhere! Chazz, how are you doing?" Gabriel asks.

"Fine." Chazz says.

"Okay…, isn't the weather nice today?" Gabriel asked again.

"I guess." Chazz deadpans.

Silence overwhelms the cabin as Gabriel's attempts at a conversation fails.

* * *

Confessional: Gabriel (Happy Harpies)

"Why does my team have to be full of anti-social people? I just wish I was on the Rattlesnakes, they must be getting along really well." A blush comes on his face. "What? Okay, maybe Connor's right. Fiona's really cute…."

End Confessional: Gabriel (Happy Harpies)

* * *

Meanwhile at the Rattlesnake's cabin, Peter was having a one sided conversation with Brendan and Sherwood.

"My duck, Jellybean, is the best! I really love ducklings, they're the coolest animals ever!" Peter exclaims.

"...You're wrong." Brendan mutters.

Peter and Sherwood look at Brendan, surprised at his comment.

"What do you mean?" asked Peter.

Brendan stood up and glared at Peter, "It's obvious that cats are the best animals! Their cold demeanor to people when they first meet which then can develop into a true bond between them can't be compared to by any other animal. Plus, their soft fur and their purrs are simply wonderful!"

Peter was shocked by this announcement while Sherwood was just confused. Brendan stares at them both for a bit before clearing his throat.

"Well, that's my opinion." Brendan mutters as he sits back down.

Joshua walked into the room with a towel over his shoulder.

"Jag ska duschar." Joshua exclaims before walking outside.

"He does realize that we can't understand what he's saying when he speaks Swedish...right?" Sherwood asks, raising an eyebrow.

With the Girls….

Madison dries her hair, as she unlocks the door. "Ugh, that shower wasn't five-stars," she mutters, drying her body with another towel.

"Do you really get along well with Melissa and Lizabeth?" Giavanni asks.

"I do. My big brother, Jason and I really are glad the Anders family took us in. We also kinda helped Melissa get together with her boyfriend," Fiona giggles.

"What's the name of Melissa's boyfriend?" Giavanni asks, with a grin.

"Benjamin Jackson. His father's actually her manager, and Lizabeth's manager," Fiona replies.

"How sweet," Giavanni gushes.

"Ben even wrote a song for Melissa, to tell her how he felt," Fiona grins.

"I've gotta admit, that's really romantic," Tori says.

"I'm a little surprised that Gonzo was eliminated. He didn't seem too bad." Abigail exclaims as she combed her hair.

"He was too crazy. The way he rode that bear back when we had that race to determine the teams...that was really extreme," Fiona says.

"HE DID WHAT?!" yelled Tori, surprised.

"You didn't know that he did that?" asked Fiona, equally surprised.

Tori shakes her head.

"I'm surprised. Gabriel and I saw that happen," Fiona says, as a slight blush comes on her face.

"I think we voted off Gonzo cause he didn't jump, or at least, that's why I voted for him." Veronica explained.

"Fiona, you're blushing. Is everything okay?" Mia asks.

Fiona was about to answer, when suddenly, Joshua walks in. He froze when he saw the girls, and the girls stared back at him. For the first couple seconds, there was silence, before the girls started screaming.

"Jag är ledsen! Jag är ledsen!" Joshua yells as he runs out of the showers. Tori quickly ran to the door, closed it, and locked it.

Roxella, coming back from an early morning jog, saw Joshua running out of the showers in a hurry.

* * *

Confessional: Roxella (Happy Harpies)

"What the heck was that about?" Roxella asked, raising an eyebrow.

End Confessional: Roxella (Happy Harpies)

* * *

Confessional: Fiona (Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

"What a pervert!" she screams.

End Confessional: Fiona (Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

* * *

Confessional: Veronica (Happy Harpies)

Veronica was looking down glumly.

"I feel like I've been defiled."

End Confessional: Veronica (Happy Harpies)

* * *

Confessional: Madison (Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

"Ha! Everything is going according to my plan! I can convince the girls on my team to vote out Joshua when the time comes." A wicked smile grows on her face.

End Confessional: Madison (Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

* * *

Mess Hall (Both Teams)

A deadly aura engulfed the mess hall, as the two teams were both eating their breakfast in complete silence.

"What's going on? The girls are usually all talking during breakfast." Gabriel asks.

Chazz shrugged his shoulder and continued eating his breakfast.

At the Rattlesnake's table, the silence there had a more brooding tone, which made the guys a little uncomfortable.

"Did something happen recently?" Peter asked.

The girls looked up, but instead of responding, they all glared at Joshua, who flinched at the sudden tension directed towards him.

"What did you do, Joshua?" Brendan asks.

Joshua simply looked down at his breakfast in shame.

"Hello campers!" Chris yelled, walking in the mess hall, with the twins and HAP trailing behind him.

"Whoa, the tension is so thick here, you can cut it with a knife," Matthew says, trying to break the silence.

"I think something bad happened, bro," Mackenzie responds.

"Well, the best way to remedy that is with another challenge!" Chris hollered out excitedly.

"The challenge involves catching a bear. We will be supervising, to make sure nobody gets hurt. The first team to bring the bear back without any injuries to any of their teammates will win," Ilyria says.

* * *

Confessional: Gabriel (Happy Harpies)

"If I knew that we would be hunting a bear for this challenge, I would never have voted for Gonzo last night."

End Confessional: Gabriel (Happy Harpies)

* * *

"About the spa, I got in trouble with the producers when I told you guys that it was only for me. So, the spa will go to the team that wins the challenge for the episode," Chris explains.

"The spa is a one-day experience. If you do choose to go, you won't be able to search for any idols, or interact with that special someone," Mackenzie says, referring to Gabriel and Fiona's little interactions.

"Alright, now that the challenge has been explained, follow me outside everyone! I've got a special surprise for the Harpies." Chris says.

Chris leads everyone outside, revealing a giant metal cage.

"Harpies, since you're down a member, you get this special gift of this metal cage to trap a bear in!" Chris explains.

"The challenge starts….NOW!" the twins shout, blowing an air horn.

"Hey! You can't use my air horn without my permission!" Chris yelled at the twins.

"We're using the Bell family air horn," Mackenzie deadpans, revealing a name label saying 'Property of the Bell Family.'

Chris and the twins begin arguing about air horns.

"You should go now, this will probably last a while." Ilyria explains.

* * *

Rebellious Rattlesnakes

"I think we should split up, to find the bear," Fiona says.

"That's a good idea. That strategy worked out well last time, so we should definitely do it again," Giavanni mentions.

"Hold on, we need a way to trap the bear first. I don't think Chris is going to let us win the challenge by letting a bear run loose on the campground." Sherwood explained.

"Good point. Maybe Brendan and Joshua could dig a pit, to trap the bear in," Madison grins seductively, giving them a flirtatious wink.

Brendan sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "I guess I can dig a hole with Joshua."

"Alright, that can work. Everyone else, either split into groups of two, or go solo. Let's go get that bear! Go, Rattlesnakes!" Fiona cheers.

Happy Harpies

The team was trying to push the cage, but they only got it to the edge of the forest before giving up on getting it any further.

"Alright, look, we're not getting anywhere pushing this hunk of metal everywhere. We need a new plan." Connor complains, kicking the metal cage.

"As much as I hate to agree with you, you do have a point." Roxella confesses, "We need to split up into groups and try to lure the bear into the cage. I'll take Tori and Mia."

"I'll go with Chazz," Gabriel mentions.

"Then I guess that leaves me with Veronica," Connor says with a smirk, looking down at Veronica, "I got an idea that might work."

* * *

Confessional: Tori (Happy Harpies)

"I have a really REALLY bad feeling about this," she says, with a worried look on her face.

End Confessional: Tori (Happy Harpies)

* * *

"Alright everyone, let's go and win this challenge." Roxella exclaims.

The Harpies nod, and split up, with Connor dragging Veronica away for him to plan his scheme, Roxella takes Tori and Mia with her deep into the forest, leaving Chazz and Gabriel alone.

"Welp, I guess we should start searching now...Chazz?" Gabriel looks around, but Chazz was already gone.

"Alright then, I guess we could split up. Don't bother to ask me or anything." Gabriel mumbles as he walks into the forest.

Rebellious Rattlesnakes (Fiona and Giavanni)

Having already split up, Fiona and Giavanni were walking in the forest, trying to search for the bear.

"So...do you have any idea where we can find a bear?" asked Giavanni.

"No. But it should be somewhere. Probably near a cave, or a river. That's where they usually are," Fiona mentions.

"Alright. Do you have any idea where we can find a cave or a river?" Giavanni asked again.

"We need to listen for the river. That helped my brother and I when we went camping when we were small," Fiona replies.

The girls walked silently trying to hear anything that could lead them to a river, but they weren't having any luck.

"Hey, what do you think of the other team?" said Giavanni, breaking the silence.

"They're alright. I don't trust Connor. I've got to figure out a different way to do my strategy. I don't want to break Gabriel's heart by flirting with him," Fiona says.

"What do you mean you don't trust Connor?" Giavanni replied back, shocked, "I mean, sure he can be a bit mean sometimes, but I'm sure that's because of the game."

"I don't think so. Did you see what happened with Veronica? He's trying to use her, so she'll probably get injured, or worse," Fiona points out.

"That was just an accident! How was he supposed to know that she couldn't swim? She should have told everyone earlier!" Giovanni refuted back.

"Fine. You keep your opinions. I'll keep my own. My opinion on Connor is that I don't trust him," Fiona says, a bit cooly.

"Yeah, well, I'll prove that Connor's a good guy! I'll be back!" Giavanni says, fuming.

She then runs off, leaving Fiona alone.

* * *

Confessional: Fiona (Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

"What was I thinking?! I shouldn't have snapped at Giavanni like that!" The girl puts her head in her hands. "I should apologize to her...once she's calmed down, of course."

End Confessional: Fiona (Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

* * *

Confessional: Giavanni (Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

"I shouldn't have gotten angry at Fiona like that, it's just that having Fiona talk badly about Connor got me angry. I'm sure that beneath his bad boy exterior is a sweet and nice person, I just have to prove it."

End Confessional: Giavanni (Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

* * *

Happy Harpies (Gabriel)

Gabriel walked in the forest, a little upset that Chazz had left him alone.

"Great...Chazz just had to leave me alone. Just wonderful," the British musician mutters to himself.

His bad mood was fortunately lifted when he saw Fiona walking by herself. He quickly ran over to her.

"Hey Fiona. What are you doing right now?" asked Gabriel.

"Um, looking for a bear. You know, for the challenge," Fiona replies.

"Oh, right, I knew that! Just, uh, testing you." Gabriel said, a bit embarrassed by his blunder.

Fiona raises an eyebrow. "Testing me? On things that I already know?" she asks.

"Just making sure your memory is good! Which it is, heh heh." Gabriel says, awkwardly laughing.

"Um...okay?" Fiona asks, a bit confused.

"But what are you doing out here by yourself? I thought you would be with one of your teammates for the challenge." Gabriel questioned.

"I was...until Giavanni and I had an argument about Connor. I told her I didn't trust him, but Giavanni doesn't think he's really bad." Fiona admits.

"Well, as someone who has been on the same team as Connor for the last couple days, I can assure you that he is a massive douche balloon." Gabriel says a-matter-of-factly.

Fiona giggles. "A douche balloon?! You're hilarious, Gabriel," she grins.

Gabriel grins after hearing her compliment, "Yeah, well, I try my best."

Fiona sighs. "I really wish we could be on the same team," she says, a bit disappointed.

Gabriel's smile starts to turn into a frown, "Yeah, same."

Unknowingly, his hand accidentally brushed against Fiona's, which causes her cheeks to turn pink.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" asked a voice.

Both Gabriel and Fiona turn to see Sherwood, staring at them.

"Oh….um...n-no, you're not interrupting anything Sherwood," Fiona replies, rubbing the back of her neck, a bit embarrassed.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I had a chat with you Fiona." Sherwood says before glaring at Gabriel, "Alone."

"Fine. I'll see you around, princess," Gabriel winks at her, before leaving.

Fiona's blush grew deeper, as she waves bye to him.

Sherwood clears his throat to get Fiona's attention before speaking, "Fiona, I have a proposition for you."

"What kind of proposition?" Fiona crosses her arms at him.

"I believe it would be best if we formed a secret alliance." Sherwood explained, "No matter how much you deny it, Brendan's claims last night are true. If you don't want to be blindsided, you need to make allies."

"First off, we hardly know each other, and secondly, if I do this, all I know is that you'll betray me and eliminate me. So my answer is no," Fiona snaps.

"For someone who wants everyone to be friends, you sure are quick to judge." Sherwood points out.

"Shut up. Until you gain my trust, I don't want to be in any alliance with you," Fiona snaps again, before storming away, leaving him alone.

* * *

Confessional: Sherwood (Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

"I'll have to admit, I didn't expect Fiona to snap at me like that. Maybe Brendan's speech struck a deep chord in her. Either way, it seems that aligning myself with her is out of the question. I'll need to find someone else to work with."

End Confessional: Sherwood (Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

* * *

Happy Harpies (Connor and Veronica)

"Hey Connor, are you sure we were allowed to take those?" asked Veronica.

"Don't worry about it. If they didn't want us to take it, they should've left someone to guard it." Connor replied, continuing his work.

After a few more minutes, Connor took a step back to look at his masterpiece, Veronica being covered in blood and raw meat.

"So, how do you feel?" asked Connor.

"I feel...sticky." Veronica replied back, staring at the meat that covered her clothes.

"Great! Now it's time for part two of my plan. Follow me!" Connor exclaimed.

"Do you think you can tell me what this plan is exactly?" Asked Veronica.

"Isn't it obvious? We're going to lure the bear into the cage by having you, now covered in meat, stay in the cage to get it in." Connor explained.

"Wait, so that means...I'm just bait?!" Veronica yells.

"What?! No, you're not bait, you're the master attracter! You're going to attract the bear into the cage and be praised as the great detective that outsmarted a bear into walking into the cage!" Connor exclaimed.

The prospect of being praised as a great detective caused Veronica's eyes to sparkle with delight, "I get it now. I'm honored to have the important role of the master attracter!"

"That's great!" said Connor, holding back his laughter.

Connor and a meat covered Veronica soon arrive where their team left the massive cage.

"Alright Veronica, you get in the cage and wait for a bear. I'm going to go wash this raw meat blood off my hands." Connor exclaims as he walks away.

"Okay! I guess I'll just...uh...wait here." Veronica says, standing awkwardly in the cage.

* * *

Confessional: Connor (Happy Harpies)

"I think Veronica will be very useful to me in the game. She's just so…"

Connor stops to think of the right words.

"...gullible. You just got to tell her that she would be a great detective if she did whatever you want, and she would do it without question! She'll be a perfect ally for me. Maybe ally is too good a word for her, maybe slave?"

End Confessional: Connor (Happy Harpies)

* * *

As Connor walked out of the bathroom with clean hands, he bumped into Giavanni.

"Oh, hey, its whatever-your-name-is. What are you doing here?" Connor asked.

"Trying to prove to my best friend that you're not a bad guy," Giavanni responds, crossing her arms. "By the way, it's Giavanni," she finishes.

Connor blinks a couple times in surprise before a mischievous smile appears on his face.

"But why would this friend of yours think such a thing? I haven't done anything wrong." said Connor.

"She just doesn't seem to trust you. Looks like I proved her wrong," Giavanni replies.

"It looks like you did. I just wished your friend was more kind and trusting," Connor then wraps his arm around Giavanni's shoulder, "just like you."

This action causes Giavanni to blush.

"Well, I would love to stay and chat, but I have to go win this challenge for my team." Explained Connor as he removed his arm from Giavanni's shoulder.

Giavanni looks disappointed. "Do you want to chat after the challenge? Maybe just the two of us?" she asks.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we will!" Shouted Connor.

As Connor walked away, a sinister smirk spread across his face.

"I'm sure we will."

* * *

Confessional: Giavanni (Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

"I just knew that Connor's not mean! Fiona was wrong to say that about him," the rich girl declares, with a smile. "Plus he's so hot, and dreamy!" She sighs, smiling happily.

End Confessional: Giavanni (Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

* * *

Confessional: Connor (Happy Harpies)

"Man, and I thought Veronica was gullible! But it seems that Giavanni barely beats Veronica in that department. All I had to say was that I wasn't mean, and she believed me! Seems like I have someone else I can take advantage of in this game!"

End Confessional: Connor (Happy Harpies)

* * *

When Connor walked back to the cage, the last thing he was expecting was a bear, but yet there it was, a bear staring at Veronica, who had her back up against the cage.

"Connor, I think the bear is about to come in. What's the plan on me escaping?" Veronica whispered to him frantically.

"Not gonna lie, I didn't expect for a bear to actually appear." Connor admits, scratching his head in confusion.

The bear walked into the cage and stared at Veronica, still covered in meat.

"Does...does this mean we win?" Veronica asked, even quieter than before.

"Well, if we did win, Chris is definitely taking his time to announce it." Connor exclaims.

The bear, seeming curious with Veronica, started to sniff her before it began licking the blood from the raw meat off her face.

"It tickles, but I'm too scared to laugh." Veronica says, barely squeaking the words out.

Connor smirks as he watches his "slave" have the bear lick the blood off her face.

"It seems you have everything under control. Maybe I should give you two some privacy." Connor states as he starts to walk away.

"Don't leave me alone!" Veronica shouts, before covering her mouth with her hands.

The bear, first startled but now angered, stopped licking Veronica and let's out a massive roar right in her face.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Veronica screams out in fear.

Suddenly, the bear collapses on its side, now with a few darts sticking out of it. HAP then appeared out of their hiding spots with dart guns in their hands.

"Are you serious? Did you seriously use your teammate as live bait? That's a bad move," Kayla crosses her arms at Connor.

"What are you talking about? It was a great move! It would've worked perfectly if Veronica didn't startle the bear." Connor explained.

The HAP agents roll their eyes at him.

"You'd better get out of here. We've got to tend to Veronica's wounds," Alexander says, giving the boy the meanest glare he has.

"What wounds? All the blood on her is just from the raw meat from the kitchen. She's fine, just look at her." Connor points to Veronica, who had fainted from her near death experience.

"Just go," Cleo snaps.

"Fine. Can I have my bear please?" Connor asked.

"No. We had to tranquilize it. You'll have to find a different bear. Tough luck," Carlos tells the bad boy.

"Whatever. I can easily win this challenge, even without live bait." Connor exclaims as he walks into the forest to look for another bear.

"Are you okay?" Ilyria asks, taking out the first aid kit.

Veronica moved a bit in her forced slumber, "Mm, five more minutes mommy."

Ilyria looked confused. "Uh...Veronica? I'm not your mother. I'm agent Ilyria Song, of HAP. We were hired to help protect you guys from Chris's insane schemes."

Veronica moved some more, before turning on her sides and continued sleeping.

"Leave her be. It doesn't seem like she wants to wake up right now," Skylar says.

"That boy, Connor. We've got to keep a closer eye on him," Tamara says to her team, in her Spanish accent.

"I agree. He's nothing but trouble," Sarah crosses her arms.

"I'm glad we're all in agreement about Connor," Ilyria said, "But we still have one minor issue. What exactly should we do with Veronica?"

Ilyria motions to the unconscious girl, still covered in blood and meat as well as bear slobber on her face.

"Let's bring her to the medical tent, and we'll deal with her there," Carlos sighs.

* * *

Rebellious Rattlesnakes (Brendan and Joshua)

The two boys were digging the hole in complete silence. For the most part, the process was going pretty smoothly. However, Joshua started to unintentionally toss his dirt onto Brendan, who was trying to ignore it, but it was definitely getting on his nerves.

"Can you please stop tossing your dirt on me?" Brendan asks, a bit annoyed.

"Förlåt. It's just…" Joshua looks down, "I've been having a bad day."

"Is it to do with the girls screaming their heads off earlier?" Brendan crosses his arms, putting his shovel down.

"You heard that!?" Joshua yelled, surprise.

"Well, you left the cabin, and then loud screaming is heard. I figured it had something to do with you, not that I really care." Brendan explained.

A silence passes.

"I want to apologize to them...but they think I'm a pervert now," Joshua sighs.

"Are you?" Brendan asked.

"I don't know. Maybe. I didn't know that they would be in the showers!" Joshua groans.

"Do you want my advice?" said Brendan.

The Swedish boy nods. "Sure," he replies.

"Don't apologize." Brendan states bluntly.

"But how will I get the girls to forgive me for this accident?!" Joshua exclaims, a bit worried.

Brendan sighs, "Look, the girls have already labeled you a pervert, and no amount of words will probably change that. People will always judge you for mistakes you make or your appearance, and they'll put a label on you. What you have to do is not tell them they're wrong, but prove to them they're wrong."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Joshua asks.

Brendan pinches the bridge of his nose, "Do I have to explain everything? Whatever, basically you just have to work really hard and show them that you aren't some sleazy guy who peeps on girls. A good way to start would be by helping me dig this hole deeper so that we can catch a bear in it." Brendan then goes back to digging.

Joshua nods, as he continues digging as well. This time, the dirt didn't land on Brendan.

* * *

Confessional: Joshua (Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

"I really think I should take Brendan's advice. I hope it works."

End Confessional: Joshua (Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

* * *

Confessional: Brendan (Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

"Hopefully what I said will help Joshua with his problems. Although, it might just make them worse, I'm not too sure. I'm not really one for giving people helpful advice."

End Confessional: Brendan (Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

* * *

Rebellious Rattlesnakes (Peter and Madison)

The two were walking together. Madison gets an idea, as she turns to Peter.

"You know, Peter, maybe you can go and search for the bear. I can give you a reward, if you come back unharmed," she says to the farm boy, in a seductive voice.

"But isn't that what we're doing already?" asked Peter.

"I know. But what happens if it tries to attack me? Won't you be the one to protect me?" Madison asks, using her skills to continue seducing him.

"Don't worry, I will! It's just that if we look together, we can find the bear easier." Peter tried to explain.

Madison huffs, and looks away. "Yeah, sure. We could go with your idea...but maybe we could also sneak off...so we could kiss?" she winks seductively at him.

Peter started to blush, "I-I mean, I guess we could take a sh-short break to kiss."

Madison smirks, as she leads him somewhere quiet. Once she found out that they were alone, she leans in, and begins kissing him.

While they were kissing, they didn't notice Fiona off in the distance. However, Fiona noticed them.

"Huh...there's Peter and Madison. I wonder if they wouldn't mind me joining them."

Fiona starts to walk towards them, but notices a bear coming their way. She quickly hides behind a tree and watches it.

The growl of the bear makes Madison and Peter stop kissing. She screams. "PETER! RESTRAIN THAT BEAR! DO SOMETHING!" she shouts, fearfully.

"I'm on it!" yells Peter.

Peter and the bear keep their distance from each other, slowly walking in a circle facing each other.

"Stay calm Peter. Just think of this as wrangling pigs back at the farm." Peter whispers to himself, trying to calm himself down.

Madison looked fearful, but had a hidden smirk on her face.

* * *

Confessional: Madison (Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

The girl is seen filing her nails, with a nail file.

"Like I said before, it was easy to seduce Peter. I can't wait to see his face when he finds out that I really didn't love him," she smirks.

End Confessional: Madison (Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

* * *

"Come on Peter! Take it down, for me!" Madison yells seductively.

Peter nods. "Will do, Madison!" he calls back.

Peter charges at the bear full force at tried to knock it over. However, all that did was make the bear angry. Peter tried to put the bear into a headlock, but the bear was able to shake Peter off.

"Bad news, I don't think I can beat it!" a worried Peter calls out to Madison.

"Come on! You can do it! I know you're really strong," Madison convinces the farm boy.

Peter looked at the bear. It was clearly angry. Peter thought over his options of what he could do and figured what the best course of action was.

"I'll pass!" Peter yells, throwing Madison over his shoulder and running away from the bear.

"You could have fought that bear!" Madison screams, as the bear chases them.

"You're right, I could've fought it. Probably would've lost though!" Peter hollered back.

The bear continues chasing the two teens, as they scream. While running, Peter tripped on a tree root, causing him and Madison to fall, allowing the bear to catch up to them. Suddenly, the bear collapses on its side.

"Why did Chris give these teens the challenge of catching a bear?! They could get really injured!" Kayla snaps, spinning the tranquilizer gun in her hand.

"Ask the bloody git," Ilyria mutters, in her British accent.

"You two have to go back, and find a new bear. Since we had to take this one out, it doesn't count," Carlos tells the two.

"Yeah, a member of the Harpies almost got mauled by a bear, because her teammate decided to cover her in raw meat and blood," Sarah tells both Madison and Peter.

"Well, I guess we should get back to searching!" Peter explained, relieved that they didn't get hurt.

Madison, however, wasn't as happy. "We would have had that bear, if you didn't decide to run away!" she begins her crying. What Peter didn't know was that she was faking the tears.

"Don't cry, Madison. I'll go get another bear right away!" said Peter, going off ahead to find another bear.

As Peter ran off, Madison stopped her crying and watched him run off.

* * *

Confessional: Madison (Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

"Cue the fake tears, and boom, he'll go and do whatever I want. It's nice having someone obey me, and Peter's no different than my other male servants," she smirks, filing her nails. "Maybe I might use my skills to hire him to work for me after the competition. It's a genius plan, if I do say so myself." Madison reaches into her pocket, and pulls out a compact mirror, smirking. "That farm boy is so oblivious to my true plans for him. He'll never know what hit him."

End Confessional: Madison (Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

* * *

A smirk appears on Madison's face. However, she didn't realize that Fiona watched everything that had unfolded earlier.

* * *

Confessional: Fiona (Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

"What a witch! I should've warned Peter about Madison! Sooner or later, the poor guy will get his heart broken. I've got to warn him, and even warn the rest of my team. No doubt about it, if we lose, I'm taking out Madison. That seductress doesn't even deserve to be on a reality show. She's too spoiled!"

End Confessional: Fiona (Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

* * *

Tori, Mia, and Roxella were walking through the forest. Roxella was looking around for a bear, while Tori and Mia were more focused on their conversation to focus on finding a bear. As their conversation ended, silence filled their part of the forest.

"So Roxella, anything you want to talk about?" asked Tori.

"Not really. What do you think of Connor? I still hate him, for obvious reasons," Roxella asked.

"Yeah, I agree. He's been rude to everyone, and the fact that Veronica almost drowned because of him makes him even worse." Tori explained.

"What about you, Mia?" Roxella asks the shy girl.

Mia nods her head, "I agree with Tori."

Roxella nods her head back at Mia, "That's good to hear, cause there's something I want to ask you two."

Tori and Mia look at Roxella. "What do you want to ask?" Tori asks.

"I want to know if you two want to form an alliance with me." said Roxella.

Tori and Mia looked at Roxella, surprised by this sudden offer.

"I can't promise you that we'll end up in the final three together, but I can promise that we can get very far if we stick together." Roxella explained to the girls.

Mia and Tori look at one another.

"I dunno. I mean, what if people on our team decide to take us out?" Mia asks, a bit worried.

"Well, if we stick together, we would just need one other person to vote with us and we'll be fine," Roxella crossed her arms, "originally, I wanted to bring Veronica with us to make this alliance stronger, but I didn't want suspicion to be drawn towards us."

"But who else on our team could vote with us?" Tori asks.

"Well, Gabriel's pretty nice and would probably vote with us and I'm pretty sure we could get Veronica to vote with us as well if we could get her away from Connor. Not sure about Chazz though." Roxella exclaimed.

"Alright. We'll figure out later if we want to add a fourth alliance member. For now, let's stick together, find that bear, and, if we happen to lose, take out Connor," Tori proclaims.

Roxella nodded her head in agreement, "My thoughts exactly. So, I guess that means we are alliance members now?"

"We're in," Tori nods, as Mia smiles.

Roxella smiles, "Perfect. Now, let's go find us a bear!"

* * *

Rebellious Rattlesnakes (Abigail)

Abigail was looking down at the ground while she walked. She was sure that as long as she paid attention on where she stepped, she wouldn't trip on anything. However, this only resulted in her walking right into Chazz, causing her to fall onto the ground.

"You okay?" Chazz asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm good, it happens to me all the time. Don't worry about it," Abigail nervously laughs.

"Why shouldn't I worry about you? I just want to make sure you're okay," Chazz explains.

"But we're on different teams," Abigail mentions.

"I know. You can't blame me for worrying about you," Chazz says.

A silence passes between the two.

"So Abigail," Chazz started to ask, "Why did you decide to sign up for the show?"

"Well, it looked pretty fun, so I thought why not!" Abigail explained.

"That sounds cool," Chazz grins at her.

"How about you?" asked Abigail, "Why did you sign up for the show?"

"I actually signed up to get away from my parents," Chazz admits. "I mean, they want me to follow in their footsteps of being sports players, and to be honest, I really don't want to."

"Well, what do you want to do?" Abigail asked again.

"Actually, I don't know yet. I'm keeping my options open," Chazz replies. "It's good to do that, you know?"

"Abigail!" a voice calls out.

Chazz and Abigail turn around to see Giavanni running towards them.

"Oh, hey, Giavanni," Abigail says.

"I guess I should get going then." exclaimed Chazz as he walked away.

"I thought you would be with Fiona? You two are best friends," Abigail comments.

"Well, we kind of got split up for...reasons." Giavanni admitted.

"Did you two have an argument?" Abigail's eyes are wide.

"Kind of? I mean, from an outsider's point of view, it might seem like an argument." Giavanni explained.

"You really should make up with Fiona. I'm sure she didn't mean to snap at you," Abigail says.

"Actually, that's what I'm trying to do, but I can't find her." Giavanni admitted.

"Alright. While we search for the bear together, why don't we go and find her?" Abigail offers.

"Actually, there's no need to look," a voice says, surprising them. Both Abigail and Giavanni turn to see Fiona.

"Fiona!" Giavanni exclaims.

"Hey, Giavanni," Fiona says.

"Listen, Fiona, I'm sorry that I got angry at you earlier. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." said Giavanni.

"I came to apologize to you too. I shouldn't have said my opinion about Connor to you out loud. I feel bad, cause now, I've ruined your chances of getting with the guy of your dreams," Fiona admits.

While this exchange was happening, Abigail was looking around. She noticed something in the distance, and widened her eyes when she recognized it.

"Uh...girls?"

Giavanni shook her head, ignoring Abigail, "No you didn't Fiona. I actually talked to Connor earlier, and he totally is a nice person. He told me himself!"

Fiona's eyes widen. 'Oh no. He must be playing with her, like what he's doing with Veronica,' she thinks quietly to herself.

"Uh...girls?" Abigail asks again.

Fiona forces a smile for Giavanni's sake, "That's...good to hear, Giavanni!"

"Girls...you might want to look over there!" Abigail exclaims.

The two girls turn and see the bear, growling at them.

"What should we do?" Abigail asked, worried.

"Run?" Giavanni suggested.

Fiona nodded her head, "Run."

The three girls run, screaming their heads off. They were hoping that both Brendan and Joshua had finished digging the hole deep enough.

* * *

Happy Harpies (Gabriel)

Gabriel was walking around, until he bumped into a bear.

"Nice bear, please don't eat me," Gabriel tries to back away.

The bear growls in Gabriel's face, as he runs away, screaming. He happens to run into a few of his teammates, who happen to be Roxella, Tori, and Mia.

"Help me!" Gabriel screamed.

The girls weren't entirely sure how to help, so they ended up running with Gabriel.

"I said help me!" Gabriel yells again.

"I think we should lead the bear to the cage!" Tori shouts.

Roxella nodded her head, "That's definitely the best option we have right now for catching this thing."

"Alright. Let's do this," Gabriel says, as the four run to the cage.

* * *

Rebellious Rattlesnakes (Brendan and Joshua)

"Alright, I think we dug this hole deep enough." Brendan states, putting his shovel down.

Joshua hears some screaming. "The girls! They must have found a bear!" he exclaims.

"Then we need to get out now." Brendan calmly explains.

The two boys climb out of the hole.

"Do you see them?" asked Brendan.

Joshua looks. "There! In the distance!" he exclaims.

Off in the distance, the two boys could see Fiona, Giavanni, and Abigail running towards them with a bear right behind them.

"hålet är här! hålet är här!" Joshua screams at the girls, pointing at the hole.

"Um, we can't speak Swedish!" Fiona screams back at Joshua.

"The hole is right in front of you!" Brendan hollers at the girls.

Fiona and Giavanni manage to swerve away from the hole, but when Abigail tried, she stumbled and fell into the hole.

"ABIGAIL!" Fiona screams, worried for the girl.

"I'm fine!" Abigail called out. However, the bear that was behind them also fell into the hole.

"Welp, looks like Abigail's dead." Brendan deadpans.

"Don't say that about our teammate!" Fiona shouts.

Everyone looked down into the hole and saw Abigail with her back against the wall with the bear looking angrily at her.

"Um...is anyone going to help me?!" Abigail screams.

The bear lunged at Abigail, but then suddenly collapsed, now having darts sticking out of its fur.

"Did we…" Fiona begins, looking at the bear.

"I'm afraid you'll have to find another bear. We had to tranquilize it," Ilyria says, looking at the teenagers.

"Then we better hurry and find one before…" Giavanni didn't get to finish her sentence as the speakers on the island came to life.

"This is Chris with a quick announcement. The Happy Harpies have won the challenge! Anyone still in the forest should head back to the campground now."

The Rattlesnakes all groan at this.

"However, the elimination will be tomorrow night, which gives everyone just enough time to plan someone's elimination. " the speakers say.

* * *

Happy Harpies

All of the Harpies were celebrating their win.

"I'm really glad we won!" Tori exclaims.

Mia nods her head in agreement, "This means we get to go to the spa later."

Roxella notices Gabriel's face. He looked disappointed. "Um...Gabriel? Are you okay?" she asks.

"Oh! Um...it's nothing, don't worry about it." Gabriel mumbles.

"Let me guess: you're thinking about Fiona?" Roxella grins at him.

"Jeez, don't you start teasing me about it! It's bad enough Connor does it." Gabriel complains, motioning his head in Connor's direction.

"Like I said, I'm not teasing you. I seriously think you should go for it. Even though you're not on her team, doesn't mean that you can still chat with her." Roxella says.

"Roxella's right. We've seen the way you've been looking at her," Mia says, in a quiet voice.

"It's that obvious huh." Gabriel says, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Oh yeah, it is obvious. We saw how you reached out for her hand during the gem hunting. You were like her knight in shining armor," Tori grins.

"I couldn't let her fall!" Gabriel blushes madly.

While this conversation was happening, Connor and Veronica were having their own separate conversation.

"It was thanks to your great skills as a great detective that we won the challenge," Connor grins at Veronica.

"Really?!" Veronica yelled, barely containing her excitement.

"Really," Connor replies, with a fake smile on his face.

"I knew it! Well, it should've been obvious, since I am a great detective and all." Veronica boasts, puffing out her chest with pride.

* * *

Confessional: Connor (Happy Harpies)

"Yep, I still have her. Oh, she won't know what hit her when I get her out of the game," Connor smirks evilly. "It's a pain having to fake being nice to her, but it's all part of the game."

End Confessional: Connor (Happy Harpies)

* * *

"If you keep this up, we'll win the rest of the challenges, and get rid of those pathetic Rattlesnakes, one by one," Connor grins.

"Definitely!" Veronica exclaimed, "If you ever need help in a challenge, just remember that you have a great detective on your side!"

"Oh, I'll definitely remember," Connor replies.

Meanwhile, Chazz was watching his teammates, a bit quietly.

"So Gabriel is going to try to spend some time with Fiona tomorrow." Chazz mumbled to himself, "He must really care about her if he's willing to miss the spa."

He pauses for a brief moment.

"However, Veronica should at least know that Connor is nothing but trouble," he quietly mumbles, "The fact that she continues to be tricked by false praise is just baffling to me."

* * *

Rebellious Rattlesnakes

The team was definitely disappointed about their loss in the challenge.

"We would have had that bear if Peter had fought it like I told him to," Madison snapped.

"I don't know. Not to throw Abigail under the bus, but she did fall into the pit before the bear did." Giavanni mentioned.

"Well, she's clumsy, but it doesn't make her a bad teammate. The only person on our team who I think is bad is you, Madison," Fiona declares.

Madison begins crying. "Oh, why would you say that to me, Fiona?" she sobs.

"That is a bold claim to make." Brendan states calmly, "While I personally don't like Madison, claiming that she's a bad teammate is detestable, unless you have proof."

Fiona stands up. "I'll get that proof for you, and you'll see why Madison is bad. Actually, I think she's rotten to the core."

Peter started to get defensive of Madison.

"Hey, that's rude Fiona! I know for a fact that Madison always gives her all! You have no right to insult her like that!" Peter yelled at Fiona. His eyes flash pink.

Fiona throws her hands up in the air. "SNAP OUT OF IT PETER! MADISON HAS YOU UNDER SOME SORT OF SPELL!"

"That's just crazy. Madison would never be able to do something like that," Giavanni says.

"Didn't you see Peter's eyes?! They flashed pink!"

"I didn't see anything." Joshua said, scratching his head in confusion.

Fiona looks closely at Peter and Madison, who were cuddling together. His eyes flash pink yet again.

"Ugh, forget it! You guys will never believe me!" Fiona shouts, storming to the bedroom, and slamming the door loudly.

"For someone who claims that Madison is a bad person, her action sure made her look like the bad guy here." Brendan says.

"For once, I agree. Maybe we should get her out," Madison says, with a smirk.

"Um, weren't you crying before?" Giavanni asks, confused.

"I was, but now I'm over it." Madison exclaims.

Giavanni raises an eyebrow, still confused.

"Fiona wouldn't have a freakout like that unless it was something serious. I should be cautious with Madison." Giavanni mutters to herself as she walks over to her room.

The rattlesnakes all went their separate ways except for Sherwood, who stayed where he was, pondering about what just unfolded.

* * *

Confessional: Sherwood (Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

Sherwood was still pondering.

"Maybe...maybe…"

Sherwood kept muttering to himself before looking into the camera.

"Alright, I've made up my mind. I know what to do to stay longer in the game."

End Confessional: Sherwood (Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

* * *

"What an intense episode! Who will the Rattlesnakes send home? Stay tuned, for more drama, here, on Total! Drama! BELL ISLAND!" Chris exclaims.

* * *

Liz: Whew! That was an intense chapter! Anyway, it's not over yet! Part 2 of Episode 2 will have fluff, so that chapter won't take us long to complete.

Ninjedi: Man this chapter took a while, but the important thing is that it's out now! The next chapter will be a fluff chapter, with everyone interacting with one another! Don't worry, there will be some scheming, and someone's stay at the island will be cut short next chapter. See you all when we finish it!

Liz: Don't forget to review! Let us know how we're doing! Stay awesome!


	5. Episode 2 Part 2: Spa Days and Scheming

Episode 2 Part 2: Spa Days and Scheming

(Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

The following morning, the Rattlesnakes were all quiet due to them losing the challenge.

"So...did everybody sleep well last night?" asked Abigail, trying to lighten the mood.

"Not really," Fiona replies, lightly strumming her guitar.

"Um, what should we do while we wait for, you know?" asked Giavanni, trying to avoid saying it directly.

"The elimination ceremony. Those are the words that you're looking for." Brendan deadpans.

The very mention of elimination darkens the mood of the team, as the thought of that they might be going home at the end of the night worried them.

"I'm going to write my songs," Fiona says, going into her room to get her songwriting notebook, and a pen. She then walks out of the front door, to sit on the porch.

To her surprise, everyone seemed to follow her.

"Do you guys want to help me write some songs?" asked Fiona.

"No idiot, did you really think we would help someone like you with some boring old songwriting?" Madison declares.

"Um, what Madison is trying to say, is that it's time to go get breakfast." Peter tries to explain in Madison's place.

Fiona shrugs. "Sure." She slings her guitar over her shoulder, and carries her notebook and pen with her, as she walks ahead of the team to the mess hall.

* * *

(Happy Harpies)

On the girls side on the cabin, the girls were pretty excited for the spa.

"What do you think they'll have there?" asked Tori, excited.

"Probably people giving us manicures, that would be nice," Roxella grins.

"Since this is that Bell family's spa, do you think they'll have a super fancy chocolate fountain there?" Veronica questioned, shaking in excitement.

"They might. We'll just have to wait and see when we get there," Tori replies.

"When is that?" Mia quietly asked.

As if hearing Mia's question, the speakers at the campground came to life.

"Attention campers," Chris's voice boomed from the speakers, "just to inform you, if you win the spa for the day, you will be taken to it after breakfast, if you choose to go. As an added bonus, the losing team has to be there to watch you leave! Isn't that great or what!"

Nobody answered.

"Chris, don't do that. The Rattlesnakes don't have to watch. It's not mandatory," Mackenzie glares at the host as he was using the speakers.

"Um, what my sister said," Matthew crosses his arms at the host, annoyed.

"Jeez, you guys never let me have any fun!" Chris complains.

"It's our island, so it's our rules, Chris." Mackenzie goes to the speakers.

"Rattlesnakes, you don't have to watch the Harpies go to the spa," she announces.

"But if you did, it would be great for ratings!" Chris yells in the background.

The twins roll their eyes at the host.

"Like we said before, it's not mandatory to watch. If you want to, go knock yourselves out. You are also allowed to mingle with the rest of the Harpies who don't choose the spa," Matthew says in the speaker.

The guys of the Harpies were sitting around in their cabin.

"So do you guys plan to go to the spa today?" asked Chazz.

Gabriel shook his head. "No. I'm actually planning to spend the day with Fiona," he replies.

"Well, what a surprise! Gabriel's gonna hang out with Fiona! Who would've saw that coming?!" Connor said sarcastically.

Gabriel's blush deepened. "Hey, come on, don't be like that," he complains.

"I only say it cause it's true." Connor points out.

Chazz sighs. "Guys, we can't argue like this. Connor, just stop mocking Gabriel about his crush."

"Whatever, I'm just bothering him now since I can't really do it later. I got plans for today." said Connor.

"Let me guess: you'll be searching for one of the immunity idols?" Gabriel asks, this time, he was the sarcastic one.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Connor responds back.

* * *

(Mess Hall-Both Teams)

"Alright, once you get your breakfast, you'll be allowed to sit with anyone you like, no matter if they are on the opposite team," Mackenzie reveals.

* * *

(Gabriel-Happy Harpies and Fiona-Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

Fiona was eating her "breakfast" with her notebook open beside her. She taps the pen against her chin, thinking.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" asked a voice.

Fiona turned her head and saw Gabriel.

"Oh, I'm just thinking of a song that I'm writing," she replies.

"What's it about? Or are you still trying to figure it out?" Gabriel questioned.

"It's about my adopted sister's romance with her boyfriend. She's also a singer," Fiona replies.

"So it's basically a love song." said Gabriel.

Fiona nods. "They're going to be having a party to celebrate the fact that they've been together for a year. I'll be performing this song at that party," she explains.

"Hopefully the season will end before the party. It would be a shame if you missed it because of the show." Gabriel says, worried.

"Don't worry. Melissa and Ben promised to hold the party after filming. They would never hold the party without me," Fiona replies.

"That's good to hear." Gabriel replies back.

"Melissa told me I'm allowed to bring a friend. Would you like to come with me?" Fiona asks.

"Really? You want me to come? Why not Giavanni? You two always spend time with each other." Gabriel asked, puzzled.

"Maybe because I feel a connection with you," Fiona grins, smiling at Gabriel.

Gabriel started to blush, "Uh, sure! I should be able to come to the party with you."

Fiona blushes as well. "This may seem crazy, but would you like to help me write the song for the party?" she asks.

"S-sure I can help you!" Gabriel stuttered out.

Fiona smiles as she offers Gabriel a seat next to her.

* * *

(Connor-Happy Harpies and Giavanni-Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

Connor was sitting down and enjoying his meal when Giavanni sat down on the seat next to him.

"Oh hey, it's you. What's up Giavanni?" asked Connor, not even looking up from his food.

"Can't I sit next to you for breakfast?" Giavanni asks.

"Well, I guess, although I would prefer if you didn't." said Connor, muttering the last part.

"You know, maybe we can at least try and get to know one another. Talk about favorite colors, animals, etc.," Giavanni mentions.

"Fine." Connor groaned, "What do you like Giavanni?"

"I like music, sweets, watching the sunset, hikes, running, and animals," Giavanni answers. "What about you?"

"Well…" Connor tried to figure what to say that didn't make him look like a villain, "I like raccoons, and athletics."

"That sounds cool," Giavanni replies.

"Yeah, sure it is." Connor mutters, obviously not having his heart in the conversation.

"I'm telling the truth! Maybe one day we could go and help out at a local animal shelter near my house," Giavanni offers.

Connor was already bored of the conversation and just wanted to go, but he couldn't since he had to pretend to be a nice guy in front of Giavanni. Luckily, someone came over.

"Hey, you mind if I sit here?" asked Veronica.

"Of course you can!" Connor says, getting up, "You can keep Giavanni company while I go do...something."

Connor then grabs Veronica and puts her down on his seat and walks out of the mess hall.

* * *

Confessional: Connor (Happy Harpies)

"Ugh, finally. Giavanni's way too peppy. I had to do something to get away from her," the mean boy complains in the confessional, "It's a good thing that Veronica came over, or I would had to keep up my good guy act. This is tougher than I thought."

End Confessional: Connor (Happy Harpies)

* * *

The mess hall doors opened with Connor walking in along with Chris.

"What's up, campers!" Chris shouted to everyone.

Everyone in the room glared at him, including Chef and Alessandra.

"Sheesh, tough crowd." Chris muttered before smiling, "It's time for the Harpies to go to the spa! Remember, the spa is an all day thing, you won't come back until dinner. So if you want to stay behind to do things on the island, please announce it now."

"I would like to stay behind," Gabriel requests, standing up.

"I want to stay behind too," Connor requests, crossing his arms at the host, annoyed.

"But why? You'll miss out on all the fun stuff!" Veronica asked the two boys.

"I want to actually spend some time with Fiona. I'm going to try and help her with a song," Gabriel replies.

"I'm staying behind for reasons that don't concern you." Connor says bluntly.

"Alright, Connor and Gabriel are staying behind, anyone else?" Chris asked.

The room remained quiet.

"No? Alright then, remaining Harpies, there's a shuttle bus outside waiting for you to take you to the spa. Everyone else, well, you can go do whatever."

Later on in the morning…

"Welcome to the Bell Island Spa!" said an employee at the spa, greeting the Harpies that had chosen to come.

Tori and Mia eyes went wide at everything in the spa.

"We have a wide variety of things here at the spa. You can get a manicure, take a swim in the pool, relax in the sauna, and much much more!" Exclaimed the employee.

"This is so cool!" Roxella exclaims.

"Glad you like it! We hope you can enjoy your visit here at- HEY! GET YOUR FACE OUT OF THE FOUNTAIN!" The employee suddenly yelled at Veronica, who dipped her face into a chocolate fountain at a nearby table.

"Oops, sorry," Veronica gives an apologetic smile, her face covered in chocolate.

"You should go wash your face." Chazz deadpanned.

Veronica sighs. "But the chocolate is so good," she replies.

"We can offer you guys some free chocolates during your stay here at the spa," the employee says, who was identified as Isabelle, which was the name on her name badge, "So please don't stick your faces into the chocolate fountain, we'll have to sanitize it now."

"We're sorry to cause you trouble, right Veronica?" Roxella says, staring intently at Veronica.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for causing trouble," Veronica apologizes, chocolate still dripping off her face and onto the floor.

Isabelle takes out a walkie-talkie. "We have a clean-up required near the main entrance," she says.

Isabelle then turned her attention to the group, "We also have a large bath house to relax in. I recommend that you start there."

"That sounds perfect," Roxella says.

"Here's a map of the spa so that you know where you're going. I recommend that you all stay together, so you won't get lost," says Isabelle, giving Roxella the map of the spa.

"Alright then let's go guys!" says Roxella, walking off.

* * *

Meanwhile….with a few of the Rattlesnakes….

Madison and Peter (Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

"There's nothing to worry about Peter. I won't vote for you at the elimination ceremony," Madison says in a seductive tone of voice.

"Are you sure? You blamed me for us losing the challenge!" Peter exclaimed, worried.

"That was wrong of me. I was just really upset, your name was the first one to come to my mind. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Well, I don't know. Maybe I could forgive you if you tell everyone else your mistake." suggested Peter.

Madison huffs. She needed Peter's forgiveness right at that very moment. She takes out a pretty diamond necklace, and shows it to the farm boy. "I want you to watch this diamond. Isn't it pretty?" she asks, swinging it back and forth.

"I guess?" said Peter, not really sure where this was going.

"You feel yourself encaptured in the swinging of the crystal. If you look closely enough, you can see an image of the goddess of Aphrodite. Do you see it?" Madison asks in a sweet voice.

"Y-yeah, I think I can." Peter exclaimes.

"Excellent. Do you see me as a goddess? One you want to love?" Madison asks again, raising an eyebrow.

"...yes." Peter says with little emotion.

Madison smirks. "Perfect. When I count to three and snap my fingers, you will forget that I blamed you for losing the challenge. You will also be head over heels in love with me. Understood?" she asks.

Peter nods his head, "I understand."

Madison smirks. "1...2….3!" She snaps her fingers.

Peter blinked a couple times, snapping out of his trance. He looked around confused.

"Uh, Madison, what are we doing out here?" asked Peter.

"We went for a walk, to talk," Madison replies, giving the farm boy a seductive smile.

"What exactly were we talking about?" asked Peter.

"Do you forgive me for blaming you earlier about us losing the challenge?" Madison asks, testing Peter, to see if he'll remember.

"When did you do that?" asked Peter, puzzled.

Madison smirks. He had forgotten about that. "Oh, never mind. How do you really feel about me?"

"Isn't it obvious? I love you with all my heart!" Peter exclaimed out loud.

Madison grins at this. "You know, we've been hanging out for a few days now. Do you want to bring it up to the next stage, and become boyfriend/girlfriend?" she asks with a seductive smile.

"YES!" Peter shouts, nodding his head in agreement.

Madison smirks again. "Now...come and kiss me...sweetheart," she says in a seductive tone of voice.

Peter leaned in to give Madison a kiss. She quickly pulls him in and kisses him on the lips with passion.

* * *

Confessional: Madison (Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

"Hook, line, and sinker. Oh, he won't know what hit him later tonight," the rich girl smirks evilly.

End Confessional: Madison (Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

* * *

Fiona (Rebellious Rattlesnakes) and Gabriel (Happy Harpies)

"Love is strong, I can see it in you," Fiona sings out a line she had in mind.

So far, in her small notebook, she had written down a few lines.

 _You met her at the park, playing her guitar_

 _You asked for her name, and you found it very pretty_

 _You fell quickly for her, and wanted to get to know her more._

 _Love is strong, I can see it in you._

She pauses. "What do you think, Gabriel? What should the next part of the chorus be?" she asks, turning to the musician sitting next to her.

"I'm not too sure. Maybe it's because I don't know anything about your sister's relationship. It's hard to write about something you don't know anything about." explains Gabriel.

"Well, Melissa's relationship with Ben is really strong. They bonded over music, and fell head over heels when they first met. Ben's father is her manager, so he kinda helped in making their relationship official. Ben wrote a song for Melissa to tell her how he felt," Fiona explains.

"That's pretty cool!" Gabriel exclaimed.

Fiona nods. "It is. Ben actually came to me and my big brother, Jason to help write out the song for Melissa. My other adopted sister, Lizabeth kept Melissa distracted until that night, when Ben confessed his feelings," she says.

"Wow," said Gabriel, "I hope that when I get into a relationship, it'll be as interesting as your sister's."

"Technically, she's my adopted sister," Fiona grins. "We're actually not related by blood. I do consider her as the sister I never had though."

"Well, it sounds like you really love your sister." said Gabriel.

Fiona nods. "I do. Especially my big brother, Jason. You should meet him one day," Fiona replies.

"Sure, maybe at the party your sister's having." Gabriel exclaimed.

Fiona nods. "Now that I told you about Melissa's relationship, do you have any ideas for the song?" she asks.

"I think so. How about: _It was love at first sight when you laid eyes on one another. You knew that she was the one._ "

Fiona grins, and writes it down. "That sounds awesome! We can continue with this: _You wanted to do something special to tell her how you felt. You were amazed when she returned your feelings._ "

Gabriel nods. "Let me write that down," he requests.

Fiona nods, as Gabriel wrote down the lyrics she just sang. Then, he wrote down the chorus.

"Maybe we could keep the bridge of the song short. Like… _L-O-V-E, that's what it's all about. The love you have is like fireworks in the sky._ " Fiona sang out.

"That's perfect. We could add the chorus one last time," Gabriel replies, writing it down.

Fiona grins. "I'm so going to practice this song later tonight. Maybe you could join me?" she asks.

"Well, if you want me too, then sure," Gabriel replies, blushing.

* * *

Bell Family Spa (Happy Harpies: Roxella, Veronica, Tori, Mia, and Chazz)

"Now this is the life," Tori grins, as a staff member of the spa was painting her nails a pretty light blue.

"I know. I hope I don't ruin them during the competition," Mia says. A staff member had painted her fingernails a light purple, and was now doing her toenails a dark purple.

Veronica lays back on the chair, admiring the pink she had chosen for both her her fingernails and toes. The staff member was currently doing her toenails.

Meanwhile, in another room, Chazz and Roxella were getting back massages from the staff members.

"Oh yeah, this feels good. If I win this competition, I'm definitely going to buy my own spa." said Chazz.

"This is so relaxing. I can feel all the stress leaving my body with this massage." Roxella said with delight, "I wish this could go on forever."

"Well as long as we keep winning challenges, a little lower, then we can keep enjoying these luxuries." Chazz explained.

* * *

Connor (Happy Harpies) and Giavanni (Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

Connor was walking through the first and searching any place that looked like it could hide an idol. Unfortunately, he wasn't having any luck.

"Where the heck are these things?!" Connor yelled, kicking a rock in anger.

"Is there something wrong?" called out a voice.

Connor quickly turned around and saw Giavanni coming towards him.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Connor, suspicious of Giavanni.

"Well, we didn't finish our conversation at breakfast, so I came here looking for you so that we could finish it." Giavanni explained.

"Oh, well I'm busy," Connor snaps, turning away.

Giavanni looked at him, shocked, "Well that's rude! Maybe Fiona was right about you."

Connor sighed and turned back to Giavanni, "Sorry, its just that...I'm trying to keep my mind off the fact that you might be going home soon."

"Why's that? Are you worried that you might not see me again?" Giavanni asks, a bit surprised at Connor's statement.

"Of course! If you were voted off, I wouldn't know what to do!" said Connor, lying through his teeth.

A blush comes on Giavanni's face. "Okay, so maybe Fiona was wrong about you. You're really sweet."

"That's right! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and enjoy the scenery." announced Connor, starting to walk away.

"Can I come with you?" Giavanni asks, grabbing his wrist.

"...Fine." muttered Connor, not too pleased with Giavanni's intervention.

* * *

Brendan, Joshua, and Abigail (Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

"Alright, we need a plan. Who should we vote out tonight?" Abigail asks.

"Maybe we should vote for you. You did fall into the pit with the bear." Brendan explained.

"Me?! It's not my fault I'm so clumsy! I can't help it!" Abigail exclaims.

"Do you have a suggestion then?" Brendan asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Maybe Peter? He's acting quite strange, especially around Madison," Abigail suggests.

"Do you think they might be in an alliance?" asked Joshua.

"I'm not too sure, actually. It seems like she has him under some sort of spell. He's acting all loving around her," Abigail points out.

"I don't think so," said Brendan, "If they were in love, then why did Madison throw Peter under the bus yesterday?"

"Good point. But I still think we should get rid of Peter. It would take away one of Madison's allies in the competition," Abigail says.

"I don't know. They might be working together, but for all I know, they didn't make us lose the challenge, you did." said Joshua, looking at Abigail.

"Come on, not you too! It's not my fault I'm clumsy!" Abigail exclaims, getting upset.

"Honestly, it doesn't matter to me. If you want to vote for Peter, vote for Peter. If you want to vote for Abigail, vote for Abigail. In the end, somebody is going home tonight." Brendan explained.

* * *

Madison and Sherwood (Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

Madison was in her room laying down in her bed. She was busy scheming when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Madison calls out.

The door opened to reveal Sherwood, much to the surprise of Madison.

"What do you want?" Madison demanded, crossing her arms, and standing up from her bed.

"I know what you did during the challenge yesterday." Sherwood explained.

"What are you talking about?" Madison asks, trying to prove her innocence.

"I saw it all. You egged Peter on to capture the bear head on, which was a terrible plan in general, and then put all the blame on him later after we lost the challenge." Sherwood revealed.

"So what if I did? I have Peter wrapped around my fingers. He'll do anything to make me the happiest girl around," Madison proclaims, smirking.

"And yet you plan to have him eliminated tonight? Not something I would do if I had someone 'wrapped around my fingers'." Sherwood retorted back.

Madison laughs. "Oh, you must know of my reputation. Hypnotizing boys, making them fall in love with me, and breaking their hearts. It's just how I am. You can't change that," Madison replies.

"Actually, I didn't. You just told me." said Sherwood, glaring at Madison.

"I know why you're here. To offer me to join your alliance. Isn't that right, Sherwood?" Madison asks, narrowing her eyes.

"You're much more perceptive than you look. It's not that you'll be joining an alliance, it's more like we will be officially forming one, for the time being." Sherwood explained.

"Hm...I want to be the leader if I agree to your proposition," Madison exclaims, dramatically flipping her hair.

"Fine, but in exchange, you can't use your hypnosis against me." Sherwood offers.

Madison rolls her eyes, and holds out her hand, hiding her other hand behind her back. "You have a deal," she replies.

"May this be a start of an wonderful partnership." Sherwood said, holding out his hand to Madison while putting his other hand behind his back.

"Oh, I can count on it, hot stuff," Madison winks seductively at him.

"Don't do that." Sherwood deadpans.

"I can't resist. Besides, it's just a wink," Madison grins at him.

"I'm already regretting this." said Sherwood.

Madison and Sherwood shake hands, officially forming their alliance.

* * *

(At the mess hall-Both Teams)

"Hey everybody! We're back!" announced Tori as she and everyone else come back from the spa.

Gabriel and Connor look up to see their teammates returning.

"So what's for dinner tonight?" asked Chazz.

"Tonight's dinner is one of my signature dishes. It's a New-York Striploin cooked to medium rare with mashed potatoes, grilled asparagus, and a red-wine reduction sauce," Alessandra proclaims, setting down the dishes in front of Chazz.

The team looked at the dishes, but noticed that the New-York striploin was missing from the selection.

"Where's the meat?" asked Gabriel.

"UNCLE!" Alessandra screams to the kitchen.

"I'm just one room away! You don't have to shout!" Chef hollered back.

"Where's the meat from my dish?!" Alessandra demanded, glaring at her uncle.

"We don't have any meat right now, remember?! All the meat we had went missing yesterday!" Chef shouted.

Alessandra takes the dishes. "I'll just come up with some pasta. I'll be back," she says. She quickly goes back to the kitchen to cook up some pasta.

"How the heck do you lose all the meat in your kitchen?" Roxella questioned.

"Oh, that's because-" Veronica started to answer her question, only for Connor to cover her mouth with his hand.

"Yep, that sure is a mystery." said Connor.

Roxella looks at Connor suspiciously.

Meanwhile, at the other side of the room, Fiona was reading the song that she and Gabriel wrote together with a dreamy expression on her face.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Peter.

This snaps Fiona out of her dreamy expression. "Oh, sorry. I'm just pleased I finished writing the song I had in my mind for my sister," she replies.

"That's good to hear. Did it take you a while to finish?" Giavanni asked Fiona.

"I had some help," Fiona grins, as her eyes drift to Gabriel.

Chris then walked into the mess hall.

"Rattlesnakes, it's time for one of you to go home." Chris exclaimed with glee.

The Rattlesnakes were all in silence.

"Seriously, Chris?" Mackenzie asks, walking in the mess hall with her brother.

"Ahem, Rattlesnakes. Meet us at the bonfire. We'll be conducting the ceremony," Matthew says, with a smile.

* * *

Elimination Ceremony (Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

"Rattlesnakes, welcome. You will now cast your vote on who you want to be eliminated. The safe contestants will get a chocolate bell, while the loser will have to spin the 'Wheel of Loserdom' to determine how you'll be getting home," Mackenzie exclaims.

"Quick question, what's with that?" Abigail asked, pointing to the left.

At the section of stumps designated for the Harpies, one of the stumps was replaced with a stand holding a picture frame with Gonzo face in it, but the picture had a red X on it.

"That's who the Harpies eliminated a few nights ago. It helps to have the feeling of how far that contestant made it in the game," Matthew replies.

"Does that mean one of us will have one tonight?" asked Joshua.

"The photo won't be set up until the next elimination," Mackenzie answers.

"Less talking, more eliminating!" Chris wined.

"We're getting to that," Mackenzie sighs. "Go and vote, Rattlesnakes."

* * *

Voting Confessionals (Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

Fiona: "My vote's for Madison. Didn't you see what she did to Peter?!"

Abigail: "I have to vote for Peter. If I don't, I might be the one who goes home!"

Giavanni: "I guess I have to vote for Abigail. She did technically lost the challenge for us."

* * *

"The following campers are safe, with no votes against them: Sherwood, Brendan, Fiona, Giavanni, and Joshua," Matthew says, throwing the five their chocolate bells.

On the tray, two chocolate bells remained, and three teens without one: Madison, Abigail, and Peter.

"The second-to-last chocolate bell goes to Madison," Mackenzie announces.

Madison smirks as she collects her chocolate bell.

Matthew looked at Peter and Abigail, "Both of you have been accused of losing the challenge for your team. However, only one of you will be going home tonight, and that person is…"

A dramatic silence passes.

"Not Abigail!" Mackenzie announces, tossing her the chocolate bell.

Abigail tried to catch the chocolate bell, but missed, resulting in it hitting her on the head.

"Sorry, my bad," Mackenzie apologizes.

Matthew turned to Peter, "Sorry Peter, it looks like most of your team decided that it was your time to go."

Peter sighed and stood up, "I wanted to get further - but it's okay that I'm going home! Guess my parents will be disappointed too, and I'll have a lot more farmwork then what I had before I went here but at least Jellybean and I will be together once again!"

"Peter, please spin the wheel," Mackenzie says.

The wheel was brought out and Peter spun it as hard as he could. The wheel kept spinning and spinning before it started slowing down and landed on...

"...The Flush of Shame!" Matthew announces.

"Not the best way to go." Peter pointed out.

"Sorry it had to end this way, Peter," Madison says, approaching him.

"It's fine, at least we have each other." said Peter, wrapping his arms around Madison.

Madison smirks. "Oh, Peter….if only there was someone out there who really loved you." She removes his arms from her waist, and puts one hand on her hip, smiling seductively.

"Wh-what?" said Peter, shocked by this sudden revelation.

"You see, I was only using you for the game. It was so easy to wrap you around my finger. You were so gullible." Madison smirks.

"You...used me?" Peter exclaimed.

"Duh, I just said that," Madison rolls her eyes.

"I can't believe you would do this to me! After everything we've been through!" Peter yelled.

"Sorry hot stuff, but there's other cute boys I can do the very same too," Madison grins.

"Welp, it's time to send Peter home!" Chris hollered, grabbing Peter and dragging him off.

* * *

At the Flush of Shame….

"Any last words before you take the flush?" Matthew asks the farm boy.

"Well, I guess-"

"Too late!" Chris yelled, as he flushed Peter down the flush of shame.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Peter screams.

"With Peter out of the game, we're now down to 14! Who will be the next one eliminated?" Mackenzie asks.

"Find out, next time, right here, on Total!" Matthew begins.

"Drama!" Chris cuts in.

"BELL ISLAND!" the three announce together.

* * *

Liz: Sweet, another chapter done! Hope you enjoyed it! What do you guys think of Alessandra? Let us know in the reviews! Sorry to Peter's creator about his elimination.

Ninjedi: The fluff chapter is done! I hope you all enjoyed it. Unfortunately, Peter had to go home, but on the bright side, we can now move on to the next challenge! See you all next chapter!

Votes (Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

Abigail: Peter

Brendan: Peter

Fiona: Madison

Giavanni: Abigail

Joshua: Abigail

Madison: Peter

Peter: Abigail

Sherwood: Peter

Vote Results

Peter: 4 Votes

Abigail: 3 Votes

Madison: 1 Vote


	6. Episode 3 Part 1: Fear Factor V2

**Welp, this is it. This is the final chapter left to put up before I have to start working on new ones. I hope you enjoy this chapter and wish me luck on the next one.**

 **-Ninjedi**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Bell Island: it was a challenge of catching a bear for me. The HAP agents had to intervene when Connor stole the raw meat, and decided to place it on Veronica! Now that was funny!" Chris began.

"Um, no it wasn't. Veronica nearly got injured badly," Mackenzie points out.

"True, but she didn't, so it's still funny!" Chris explained.

"Anyway, the Harpies won, while the Rattlesnakes had to face elimination the following day, where it was country boy Peter, who got his heart broken by Madison. Man, that girl creeps me out," Matthew continues, completely ignoring Chris's excitement over a contestant nearly getting injured badly.

"We can't forget about the romance! Especially between Gabriel and Fiona. Those two are so cute together," Mackenzie says, grinning.

"You know what I'm thinking sis? I think we should play Cupid, to get Gabriel and Fiona together," Matthew grins.

"I like what you're thinking, Matt," Mackenzie smiles.

"What insane challenge will the contestants face next? Who will go home this time? Find out right now on Total Drama Bell Island!" Chris hollered.

 **Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine, you guys are on my mind**

Chris is sitting in his chair looking relaxed while Matthew fanned him and Mackenzie fed him grapes, both obviously annoyed by their situation.

 **You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see**

It then cuts to Peter and Connor on the docks, with Peter watching a duck swim and Connor looking bored. Suddenly, a shark pops out of the water eating the duck. Peter, mortified, cries out in shock while Connor laughs at the situation.

 **I wanna be famous**

A little farther back is Roxella and Giavanni. Giavanni watches Connor dreamily, seemingly oblivious to his obvious cruelty, while Roxella shakes her head. A pinecone hits Roxella on the head, and the camera pans up to Gonzo climbing a large tree.

 **I wanna live close to the sun**

Tori and Mia are having a conversation in the mess hall. They seem pretty invested in it until Gonzo crashes through the ceiling and onto the table they were at.

 **So pack your bags cause I've already won**

Madison was trying to seduce Brendan, but he wasn't having it, covering his ears with his hands. Madison continued to follow him until he walked into the confessional and slammed the door in her face.

 **Everything to prove, nothing in my way, I'll get there one day**

Veronica takes out a magnifying glass and becomes looking around with it while the agents of HAP watch in the distance. Veronica looks up into the sun with her magnifying glass, which results in her burning her eye with it. She yelps in pain and clutching her eye, while the agents of HAP sigh and walk over to her with a first aid kit.

 **Cause I wanna be famous**

Chazz is laying down on the beach taking a nap. Abigail sees him and walks over to talk to him, but trips on a rock and collides right into his stomach, causing him to gasp and groan in pain.

 **Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!**

We cut to the stage, where both Gabriel and Fiona are playing their guitars, smiling dreamily at one another as Sherwood and Joshua watch the interaction, with Joshua cheering them on and Sherwood clearly annoyed.

 **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!**

The Rattlesnakes and Harpies were having a stare-off with one another, as it cuts to night.

 **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!**

Gabriel and Fiona look at each other dreamily and lean in for a kiss. However, Veronica, now adorn with an eye patch, pops up in between them, stopping them.

 **(Whistling in tune)**

Everyone sits around a roaring campfire as the logo appears above them, saying "Total Drama Bell Island." They were all whistling in tune, as the title flashes out.

* * *

Episode 3: Fear Factor 2.0

Mess Hall-Both teams

The Rattlesnakes were silent as they ate their "breakfast."

"I can't believe that witch eliminated Peter," Fiona scowls, while glaring at Madison.

"Technically, at least four people needed to vote for Peter for him to be eliminated." Sherwood explained.

"Oh, come on, Fi-Fi. It's all part of the game," Madison smirks.

"How the heck did you get that nickname?! Did you happen to use my big brother too?!" Fiona demanded.

"I don't know your brother, Fi-Fi" Madison grins seductively.

Fiona clenches her fists angrily. "Don't call me that."

"Um...maybe we should all calm down. We do have a challenge today." said Giavanni, trying to defuse the confrontation.

"You're right. Just a warning, you witch, you are going down! I'm going to make sure of that!" Fiona exclaims, storming out of the mess hall.

"...She didn't finish her breakfast." Joshua pointed out.

Giavanni sighs. "I'm going after her. I really hope today's challenge won't be difficult."

* * *

Confessional: Fiona (Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

"Ugh! Madison makes me so mad! I've really got to convince the team to eliminate her! A seductress like her here any longer will cause lots of trouble. I just know it."

End Confessional: Fiona (Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

* * *

Confessional: Abigail (Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

"I understand why Fiona is upset, but if I didn't vote for Peter, then I would've ended up going home!"

End Confessional: Abigail (Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

* * *

Confessional: Brendan (Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

"Voting for Peter probably wasn't the best decision since he would be more useful than Abigail in challenges. But on the plus side, I have the bedroom all to myself now."

End Confessional: Brendan (Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

* * *

Confessional: Madison (Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

"Ugh, that Fiona makes me want to hurl. I need more allies, so I should just stay low for now, and get one...when the time is right." She smirks.

End Confessional: Madison (Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

* * *

(Happy Harpies)

Meanwhile, the Harpies were trying to have a normal conversation with one another.

Gabriel and Roxella were chatting with one another. "How was the spa day?" he asked.

"It was pretty great. It's a shame you had to miss out to hang out with Fiona." said Roxella.

Gabriel blushes. "Well, I helped her write a song for her sister. She was having trouble with it," he replies.

"Sounds like you had a good time." Roxella teased.

"Yeah. She even invited me as her plus one to a party for her sister and her boyfriend, who are going to celebrate a year being together. The party is thankfully after the show," Gabriel blushes again.

"You two are already close enough to get invited to her family's parties? You should just marry her at this point." Roxella said, teasing Gabriel some more.

"Wh-what? Marriage?! But we're too young!" Gabriel protested, furiously blushing like crazy.

"Relax. I'm only joking. You don't have to marry her...yet." Roxella jokes.

Gabriel breathes a sigh of relief. "However...when the time is right, I may ask her. If we're still together by that point. We might have to do long-distance, considering I'm from England, and she's from the United States," he points out.

"Well, if you do end up getting married, I better be invited to the wedding." said Roxella.

Gabriel blushes again.

Meanwhile, Tori and Mia were chatting with one another about how the spa day was, since they both went.

"It's a shame that we need to keep winning challenges to go to the spa. I would love to go there anytime I want." Tori confessed.

"I know. Who knows? Maybe the twins could allow us all to go during the halfway point of the game," Mia mentions.

"That would be pretty cool!" exclaimed Tori, "But for now, I guess we'll have to keep winning challenges."

"You make a good point," Mia grins.

"But on a more serious note," Tori lowers her voice to a whisper, "Who do you think should be the fourth member of our alliance?"

"I dunno. Maybe Gabriel? Roxella seems to be good friends with him," Mia suggested.

"I was thinking Veronica. She's a lot of fun to be around. The only problem is that Connor seems to have her wrapped around his finger." said Tori.

"You make a good point. It almost sounds like he's using her," Mia replies.

"Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if he was." Tori confessed.

Mia's eyes went wide. "How could you tell?"

Tori shakes her head, "I don't, but I just have a feeling that he is."

At that moment, Chris walked into the mess hall with the twins and Fiona coming in right behind them.

"Alright everyone! Since I'm here, you can probably guess what's going to happen." Chris exclaims gleefully.

"Your challenge today is the classic fear factor! But here's the twist: only two of you, one from each team, will be facing their own fears. The rest of you: will have to face the fear of someone on the opposing team," Mackenzie says.

"How the heck did you figure out our fears!?" Connor yelled, angered by this revelation.

"Using barely legal means, of course. We asked people who were close to you about them," Matthew replies.

"The first person to start is Fiona!" Chris turned to her, "For this fear we can do it right here, right now. After all, we chose you to face your own fear."

"Wait, right now! Isn't it a bit sudden!?" Shouted Fiona.

"Do you want to fail your challenge?" Chris looked at the musician with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Just do it already!" Yelled Madison, irritated.

Fiona gulps nervously, before nodding. "I'm doing it," she says, before touching her necklace, engulfing her in a white light. When the light disappeared, Fiona looked different: her hair was now pitch black and in a punk ponytail, and her eyes had purple contacts in them. She now wore a black t-shirt, black tights, deep blue skirt with chains, and black boots with laces on them. Black lipstick was the only makeup she wore, and her pink-purple star necklace remained around her neck.

"I am Storm, the teenage pop-punk singer!" Fiona...no, Storm revealed.

* * *

Confessional: Fiona (Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

"Wow, I can't believe that it was so easy." Fiona grins.

End Confessional: Fiona (Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

* * *

Gabriel was in shock, and he felt betrayed.

* * *

Confessional: Gabriel (Happy Harpies)

"I can't believe that Fiona is Storm!" shouted Gabriel, "Why wouldn't she tell me something like that?! We spent so much time together, and yet she felt like she had to keep a secret like that from me."

End Confessional: Gabriel (Happy Harpies)

* * *

 **Everyone else in the room stared at Fiona in shock. Well, almost everyone.  
**

"Who?" asked Veronica tilting her head in confusion.

"The teenage pop-punk singer. Anywho, the Rattlesnakes get their first point!" Mackenzie exclaims.

"Well that sucked. I was hoping it would be more dramatic." Chris complained.

"Okay, next up is Brendan and Chazz! You both have to face the same fear, who belong to Veronica and Abigail respectively! That means you'll be in a dark room!" Matthew exclaims, grinning.

Chazz looks over to Veronica, "Really? You're afraid of the dark?"

"N-no, I'm not afraid of the dark! Well, maybe just...a little bit." Veronica mumbled.

"Now this should be interesting to see," Chris smirks.

Outside of the mess hall, the twins ushered both Chazz and Brendan into the dark room.

The room was pitch black, and neither Brendan or Chazz could see each other.

"So...how's it going?" asked Chazz.

"Don't talk to me." Brendan deadpanned.

Back outside, Chris was looking at the rest of the contestants.

"Since this person's challenge is similar to Chazz's and Brendan's, we'll do Mia next!" Chris exclaimed.

"Mia, you have to be in a locked room for one hour!" Matthew exclaims.

"Can I bring my sketchbook with me?" Mia asks.

"Whatever makes you comfortable," Chris shrugs his shoulders.

As the twins let Mia go into the room, Chris turned his attention to Veronica.

"Veronica! It's time for you to face Madison's fear of being ugly! You'll get an ugly makeover, and your task is to keep it on for the rest of the challenge. If you do, you pass, and get your team a point. If you don't, then there will be no point awarded," Chris explains.

"A fear of being ugly? Isn't that a stupid thing to be scared of?" asked Veronica.

"Hey, how dare you say that. I have a reputation to uphold in being the prettiest in my family," Madison scoffs.

"Enough talk! Let's get your task started Veronica!" Chris exclaimed.

Mackenzie sits Veronica in a chair, and gives her an ugly makeover, which was black eye-shadow, an orange blush, and yellow lipstick. She was also given a green wig to wear.

"Alright everyone, here's the new and improved Veronica!" shouted Mackenzie, revealing how Veronica now looked.

Madison cringed when she saw the ugly makeover on the detective. She was, truly thankful she didn't have to do it.

"So...how do you feel, Veronica?" asked Tori.

"It feels kind of weird. I don't usually wear makeup." Veronica exclaimed.

"Gabriel! It's time for you to face the fear of Sherwood!" Matthew announces.

Hearing that his fear would be used next, Sherwood flinched.

"What exactly is your fear?" asked Joshua.

"Do you think I'm the type of person to tell you?" Sherwood asks.

"Sherwood has a fear of dogs!" Chris explains.

"You're afraid of dogs?!" Fiona exclaims, looking at Sherwood in surprise.

"Why am I not surprised? I knew someone like him would be afraid of harmless animals," Madison taunts with a smirk.

"Dogs are not as harmless as you think they are! Also, I don't think it's wise to insult me." said Sherwood, glaring at Madison.

"Enough talk! Gabriel, you have to survive being attacked by dogs for 5 minutes. Think you can handle it?" Chris asks the British musician.

"Yeah, I think I can handle some dogs. How hard can it be?" said Gabriel.

The camera cuts to show Gabriel in a large pen with 10 snarling dogs on leashes.

"I'm starting to have second thoughts about this!" shouted Gabriel, worried.

"It's only 5 minutes. Not too long. Chris's original idea was for you to survive an hour, but we shot that down quickly," Mackenzie says.

"You two are no fun," Chris scowls, crossing his arms, "Anyway, as long as you don't call for help, you'll get the point. Release the dogs!"

The dogs were released from their leashes, and they began snarling and barking at Gabriel.

"Rip him to shreds!" yelled Connor, way too excited to watch this unfold.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Roxella screams at Connor.

"Jeez, you never let me have any fun." Connor complained.

Roxella glares at him. "You're insane!"

Connor smirks. "I'm not insane," he replies, in an innocent voice.

Roxella slaps her forehead. "Ugh!"

Gabriel screams and starts to run, with the dogs following behind.

"If Gabriel continues to run in circles, he'll easily get the point." Sherwood whispered to Madison.

"Then we better not let that happen." Madison cooed back.

As Gabriel ran by them, Madison whistled, getting one dog's attention. Madison began leading the dog in the opposite direction of where Gabriel was running. As Gabriel looked back at the pack of dogs behind him, he didn't notice the dog in front of him. The dog pounced at Gabriel, knocking him down and allowing the other dogs to start attacking Gabriel.

The clock soon reached 5 minutes. He had scratches all over his body.

"Congratulations Gabriel! You passed!" Matthew exclaims.

"Hooray…" Gabriel muttered as he limped away, "Do we have a medical tent anywhere?"

"Yes," Mackenzie replies, speaking into the walkie-talkie. "Can we get an agent of HAP to bring Gabriel to the medical tent?"

Tamara, the Latina agent arrives. "Come with me. My team and I will patch you up."

As HAP led Gabriel away to the medical tent, Chris turned to the everyone that was still there.

"Alright, now that we got that over with, it's time for the next fear!" Chris exclaimed gleefully.

"Joshua! You're facing Tori's fear of beetles! To pass, you have to stay in a pool filled with beetles for 5 minutes," Mackenzie said.

"det låter inte så illa." said Joshua.

"Still can't understand what you're saying, Joshua." Chris complained.

"Let's get on with it then," Matthew said.

A pool of beetles was seen. Joshua steps into the pool, and the 5 minute countdown began.

"You doing okay in there Joshua?" asked Giavanni.

"Jag mår bra," Joshua replies.

Everyone looked confused.

"Uh...what did you say?!" Madison demanded.

"I sai-" Joshua was unable to finish his sentence, as a beetle flew into his mouth.

Fiona felt like she was about to puke when she saw the beetle fly into Joshua's mouth. "Okay...that is disgusting," she said.

Veronica looked away, only to see Tori standing very far away from the challenge.

"Tori, what are you doing over there?" Veronica asked loudly.

"Oh, you know, just waiting for this part of the challenge to end." Tori shouted back.

"Joshua, the time is going by really fast! You only have 15 more seconds!" Mackenzie exclaims.

Joshua tried to stay calm and focused, which was incredibly difficult since who could feel the beetles crawl all over his body.

The buzzer sounded. "Congratulations Joshua! You've passed, and earned a point for your team!" Matthew exclaims.

Joshua immediately jumped out of the pool and started shaking and slapping off the beetles off his body.

"Sherwood! You're up next! You have to face Roxella's fear of knives!" Chris exclaimed, happily.

"Knives?!" Sherwood said, shocked.

"Well, technically Roxella has two fears, but we decided to choose the more dangerous one." Chris explained.

Roxella breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that she didn't have to face her own fear.

Sherwood was seen being tied to a spinning wheel. An agent of HAP stood there, blindfolded, with a few knives.

"You'll have to survive the knife throwing, while the wheel is spinning!" Chris exclaims.

"Why exactly is the HAP agent throwing knives blindfolded? Won't that increase my chance of death?" Sherwood demanded.

"I promise I'll be gentle," Kayla, the HAP agent throwing the knives replied.

"How can you be gentle when you can't really see where you're throwing?" asked Veronica, confused.

"I'm pretty skilled. Usually, when I throw knives, they just trap the person who I need to capture," Kayla replies.

"Enough talking! Sherwood, your challenge begins NOW!" Chris shouted, giving the wheel Sherwood was tied to a hard spin.

The blindfolded Kayla began throwing her knives until she ran out. They landed on the four corners of the wheel, and one landed super close to his arm. The final knife she threw landed in between his legs, right below his crotch. She removes her blindfold. "You passed," she said.

When the wheel stopped spinning, Sherwood slowly walked off before collapsing on the ground and throwing up his breakfast.

"Tori! Time for you to face Brendan's fear of bees!" Matthew exclaims.

"Bees huh? Well, they're not beetles, so I should be just fine!" Tori exclaimed.

A few minutes later…

Tori was seen covered in bees.

"Alright Tori, you just have stay covered in bees for five minutes, and you'll get your team another point." Chris explained.

"You've got this Tori! I believe in you!" Roxella exclaims.

Tori couldn't respond back to Roxella due to the bees, but she did smile in her direction.

The time was counting down. Only 2 minutes left. Suddenly, a siren went off.

"What the heck!" cried Tori as she jumped in surprise. Unfortunately for her, this caused the bees to fly off her and start to swarm around her.

"Wait! No! Get away! GET AWAY!" yelled Tori, as she ran into the forest with the bee swarm chasing after her.

"Is she going to be okay?" Roxella asked Chris.

Chris shrugged his shoulders, "Eh, probably."

"Probably?! Someone needs to go after her!" Matthew shouts.

"We'll do it later. Aren't you interested in what that siren was?" asked Chris.

"Fine. Everyone who wants to go see what the siren was can go. The rest will come with us to find Tori," Mackenzie said.

"Fine. We'll do Roxella next after we meet back here," Chris sighs, a bit annoyed.

Matthew, Fiona, Gabriel, Sherwood, Madison, Connor, Giavanni, Joshua, Abigail, and Chris McLean left to see who or what made the siren sound, while Mackenzie, Roxella, and Veronica went looking for Tori.

"That siren was pretty loud," Fiona comments, looking at Gabriel.

"Yeah, hopefully it's not for anything bad." Gabriel replied, although he seemed uninterested.

"Are you okay, Gabriel?" asked Fiona.

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Gabriel, although he looked pretty upset.

* * *

Confessional: Giavanni (Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

"What's up with Gabriel? He's acting kind of weird to Fiona right now. But the two are meant for one another. I wish they would realize that." The girl sighs. "But I also wish that Connor would understand that I like him, a lot."

End Confessional: Giavanni (Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

* * *

Meanwhile, with the search party, everyone continued to look for Tori, but couldn't find her anywhere.

"Tori!" Roxella calls out.

"Tori, come out! We have cookies!" Veronica shouted.

"I don't even know if she likes cookies," Mackenzie mentions.

"Plus, we don't actually have any cookies with us." Roxella points out.

"It was worth a shot," Veronica said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Hey Veronica, can I talk with you for a second?" asked Roxella.

"Sure." said Veronica.

* * *

Confessional: Roxella (Happy Harpies)

"Alright, I have Veronica here with me without Connor here to manipulate her. If I want to get her to side with me, now would be the best time."

End Confessional: Roxella (Happy Harpies)

* * *

"What do you wish to talk about?" Veronica asks.

"It's about...our team." said Roxella, trying not to make Veronica suspicious.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with our team?" Veronica asks, confused.

"Nothing in...particular, its just that sometimes, some people on our team aren't exactly the best at working together with everyone." Roxella tried to explain.

"You make a good point. I've seen that Gabriel doesn't work well with Connor, he seems annoyed by him," Veronica mentions.

"Don't you mean that Connor doesn't work well with Gabriel?" asked Roxella, not liking where the conversation was going.

Veronica shakes her head no.

"Really? We're teammates, Veronica. I hate to say it, but something's up with Connor," Roxella mentions.

"No, you're wrong! I know for a fact that there's nothing wrong with him. I worked with him in the last challenge after all." Veronica explained.

"He's manipulating you. Mia, Tori and I were talking at breakfast about it." Roxella said.

"You're lying!" Veronica exclaims, getting mad.

"I'm not wrong! Connor's a bad person!" Roxella was getting annoyed that the detective wasn't listening to her.

"Um, girls?" said Mackenzie, interrupting their argument, "Shouldn't we continue looking for Tori?"

"Oh, yes, we should." Roxella takes a minute to compose herself, before walking away from Veronica, upset.

"Fine." said Veronica as she puffed her cheeks out in anger.

Mackenzie looked shocked at seeing the argument. But Chris knew that the argument was for drama.

"Ooh, drama! Let's take a short commercial break. Stay tuned for more of Total! Drama! Bell Island!" the host exclaims.

"Seriously, McLean?" Mackenzie asks, annoyed.

"Hey, I call the shots here, Mackenzie!" Chris complained.

* * *

After a few commercials, the camera began recording again.

"Welcome back to Total Drama Bell Island. We were unable to find Tori, who ran away after the bees started chasing her, so we have returned to everyone." Mackenzie explains.

"Why did you take my intro?" Chris complained.

"I was only recapping what happened before the commercial break," Mackenzie snapped.

"Anyway…" Chris said, exasperated, "The reason that the siren went off was...THIS!"

Chris quickly points towards one of the buildings. When everyone looked over there, all they saw was Brendan, looking confused.

"What does Brendan have to do with the siren going off?" asked Abigail, confused.

"Well, the siren is supposed to go off if one of the contestants that are a part of the darkness fear part leaves too early, and since Brendan is here, that means he left when he wasn't supposed to. Which means that the Rattlesnakes lost their chance at getting another point." Chris explained to everyone.

The Rattlesnakes groan in annoyance.

* * *

Confessional: Brendan (Rebellious Rattlesnake)

"I fell asleep in while waiting for time to pass. When I woke up, I forget where I was for a second and left the room." said Brendan, explaining his reasons.

End Confessional: Brendan (Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

* * *

"Chris, don't you think that Chazz and Mia should come back now?" Mackenzie suggested.

"Well, I guess it's been long enough now." Chris exclaimed.

Everyone walked over to where Chazz and Mia were being held. Mackenzie walked over to Mia's door and Matthew went to Chazz's door and they both opened them at the same time.

"Congratulations Chazz and Mia! You managed to get the Harpies two more points!" Chris shouted.

The Harpies cheer at this.

"Hey, where's Tori?" asked Mia.

"Oh yeah, we lost her earlier," stated Chris, "Anyway, it's time for another contestant to face a fear, follow me!"

Chris walks away with everyone but Mia following him.

"Shouldn't we try to look for her or something?!" Shouted Mia as she tried to catch up to everyone.

* * *

"Roxella! You're up next, to face Joshua's fear of rams!" Matthew exclaims.

"Rams? That won't be too hard" she replies, smirking.

The camera then flashes to a very angry ram in front of Roxella.

"If you can take this ram down in 12 minutes or less, you'll pass," Mackenzie said.

"Are you ready, Roxella?" Chris askes.

Roxella nods her head, ready to fight.

"Alright. When I say go, the timer will begin." Chris explained. "On your marks…"

The ram immediately sprinted at Roxella and rammed into her stomach. Everyone winced in pain except for Connor, who stifled a laugh.

"Hey Connor, what if it was you facing that ram? Would you laugh then?!" Madison taunts.

"Of course not, I would've already won by now!" Connor taunts back.

Madison clenched her fists, but then gets a smirk.

* * *

Confessional: Madison (Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

"I know he's on the opposing team, but he could make a perfect ally. I just need to use my convincing ways…" the flirt pulls out the same necklace she used on Peter. "He won't know what hit him." She pockets the necklace.

End Confessional: Madison (Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

* * *

Roxella was having some trouble fighting the ram. The ram's charge took Roxella by surprise, and the blow to her stomach left her in a lot of pain, making it hard for her to fight back.

"Only six minutes left on the clock, and it doesn't seem like Roxella's making any progress!" Chris yelled out to everyone.

"Hey Roxella, as much fun as it is watching you getting beaten down by a ram, how about you try to beat this thing!" Connor sneered.

Roxella turned around and glared at Connor. The ram, seeing this, used the opportunity to hit Roxella from behind, however, Roxella quickly turned around and grabbed to ram by the horns, stopping it in its tracks.

"Connor…" Roxella growled, "SHUT UP!"

Roxella flung the ram as hard as she could at Connor. Connor, caught off guard, was unable to move out of the way in time and got knocked down by the ram.

"Hey!" Connor screamed, annoyed.

"Oops, sorry. NOT," Roxella grins.

"Looks like Roxella scores another point for the Harpies!" Chris yelled out to everyone.

The Harpies, excluding Connor, cheered.

"Next up is...Abigail and Giavanni!" said Chris.

"Why are both of us next?" asked Abigail, with Giovanni nodding her head in agreement.

"The reason is that both of you are going up against Chazz's and Gabriel's fear, which are both snakes." Matthew explained.

"Well, that makes sense," Giavanni said.

"All you have to do is survive having two non-venomous snakes on you for 5 minutes. That's not too bad," Chris said.

Ilyria and Carlos brought out the snakes and put them on Abigail's and Giavanni's shoulders.

Alright, you two, the timer starts...NOW!" Chris shouted.

The timer started and everyone just stood and waited.

"You know, this isn't really hard." said Abigail.

"It feels...nice," Giavanni said.

Gabriel shivers a bit. Fiona tries to hold his hand in comfort, but Gabriel pulls it away. At this, Fiona looks away in disappointment.

"One minute left." Mackenzie stated.

"This is too easy!" Abigail exclaimed, "Look, the snake is even hugging me!"

The snake that was on Abigail began wrapping itself around her neck, and the girl began choking.

"Oh my god!" Fiona screamed.

"It's fine! The snake's hug is a little tight...that's...all." Abigail sputtered as she tried to pry the snake off her neck. The snake didn't budge.

"I thought you said the snakes weren't dangerous!" Matthew yelled.

"I said that they weren't venomous. Pay better attention next time." Chris snapped back.

"Shouldn't you be helping her?!" Fiona yelled while pointing at Abigail, whose face was starting to turn blue.

Chris shrugged and pulled out his walkie talkie.

"HAP, can you get over here? A contestant is about to die...AGAIN." Chris complained.

"Roger that," a HAP agent replied, in an annoyed tone of voice.

Sure enough, Skylar came by, and clearly looked pissed off as she was able to get the snake off. She throws it at Chris, who looked annoyed.

"Hey, watch it!" Chris yelled, dodging the snake.

"You interrupted me talking with my boyfriend, so of course I'm pissed," Skylar growled, storming away.

"Sorry that someone almost dying interrupted your stupid conversation!" Madison yelled as Skylar walked away.

"Anyway, after that was all cleared up, Giavanni, you earn the Rattlesnakes a point, congratulations," Mackenzie said, ignoring Madison completely.

"Why...didn't I...get one?" asked Abigail as she catches her breath.

"You weren't supposed to try and get the snake off. Rules are rules," Chris shrugs.

Fiona clenched her fists.

* * *

Confessional: Fiona (Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

"I really hate McLean."

End Confessional: Fiona (Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

* * *

"Okay next up is...Madison!" Chris shouted out.

"So, what lame fear do I have to do?" Madison asks, filing her nails with a nail filer.

"You'll have to face Mia's fear of roller coasters." Matthew explains.

Madison scoffs. "This will be easy. Bring on the roller coaster!"

"Alright, I hope you're ready, cause the coaster we got is pretty wild!" Chris exclaimed with a sadistic grin on his face.

Madison gets into the roller coaster car.

"If you can not scream in fear during this roller coaster, you'll get a point," Mackenzie said.

Madison nods. The roller coaster began, and she was screaming...like she was enjoying the ride.

"She's not screaming in fear, do you think you can make it go faster?" Chris whispered to the twins.

"Fine," Matthew sighs, making the roller coaster go faster. But that didn't help at all. Soon, the ride was over, and Madison gets out of the car.

The Rattlesnakes all look at her in shock.

"What? I happen to actually LIKE roller coasters. My daddy owns an amusement park," Madison explains to her shocked teammates.

"I always thought that the only thing you liked was yourself." said Branden, with everyone else nodding their head in agreement.

Madison scoffed. "Oh please, it's not the only thing I like, other than my sister," she replies.

"Welp, it seems like Madison was able to score the Rattlesnakes another point!" shouted Chris.

The Rattlesnakes cheered.

"Connor, you're the last person up, and you have to face your own fear of fire!" Mackenzie announced.

Connor's face went pale upon hearing that he had to face his own fear.

"C-couldn't someone else on my team face their own fear?" asked Connor.

"Nope. Sorry buddy," Chris grinned, with a sadistic smile on his face.

Chris leads everyone to a secluded building on the island.

"This house was 'borrowed' from HAP. It's used for training exercises, one of them being getting people out of a burning building!" Chris explained, "This house has state of the art technology to set itself on fire as well as being able to immediately extinguish the flames as well."

"However, for some unknown reason, somebody messed with the controls," a HAP agent said in her British accent, giving her meanest death glare to a certain host.

"It wasn't me!" Chris protested.

"Yes. You basically threatened that random intern with losing her job if she didn't hack the controls," Ilyria growled.

"Who cares, it'll make things more interesting." Chris complained.

"Connor, your goal is to save the training dummies dressed like people in the burning house. There are 5 of them. You must save at least 3 of them in order to pass. And you only have 4 minutes to do so," Ilyria said, ignoring Chris.

"Your four minutes start now!" Matthew shouts, as a timer shows up, counting down the four minutes.

Connor hesitates for a bit before rushing into the building.

"I'll be fine. This won't be like last time." Connor muttered to himself as he searches the building for the "people" he had to save.

"Come on Connor!" Giavanni cheered.

"He's on the opposite team," Madison snapped.

In the building, Connor was having trouble finding anything. The smell of smoke distracted him from doing the task at hand.

"C'mon, where is this stuff?" Connor muttered as he kept searching.

"Two minutes left!" Mackenzie shouts.

Connor finally found 2 training dummies in one of the rooms.

"It's about time!" Connor complained as he put the dummies over his shoulders.

"30 seconds!" Matthew shouts.

As Connor entered another room, he saw some furniture on fire, which made him start to panic.

"No...no, not again." Connor started to say in a panic, "Please don't let this happen again!"

Connor dropped the dummies he was carrying and quickly ran out of the building in a panic just as the timer went off, signaling that Connor's time was up.

"Sorry buddy, you failed," Chris grins. "And now that Connor is done, we can now tally up the score to see who wins!"

"Whatever, jerk." Connor mutters as he tries to catch his breath.

Chris looks down at his clipboard as everyone else looks at him with baited breath.

"So looking over who succeeded and who failed, the winning team is… the Rebellious Rattlesnakes!"

The Rattlesnakes cheer at this proclamation while the Harpies groan.

"Hold on Chris, Veronica's still wearing the ugly makeup," Matthew protested.

"So this means that there has to be a tiebreaker," Mackenzie declared.

Chris looked down at his clipboard and back up to the twins.

"Looks like their right. Sorry Rattlesnakes, but it looks like you have to do one more challenge first before you can win." said Chris, much to the disappointment of the Rattlesnakes.

The Harpies look at one another, hoping that they would be able to bounce back during this tiebreaker.

"Now, for the tiebreaker, we would like for both teams to choose one representative from their team," Matthew said.

"But what exactly is the challenge?" asked Abigail, confused.

"That's a secret. You won't know until you representative is selected." answered Mackenzie.

The Rattlesnakes huddle together to plan, with the Harpies doing the same.

"So what do you think the challenge is guys?" asked Abigail, repeating the same question as before.

"Since this is a fear challenge, it must obviously be fear related." Sherwood stated a matter-of-factly.

"I think maybe it would be wise if we selected a member who passed another person's fear. Maybe that would give us the advantage?" Brendan asked bluntly.

"But what if it involves facing your own fear, like Connor or Fiona?" Giavanni asked as well.

Fiona put her hand under her chin to think. "Giavanni makes a good point. So, what should we do? Any ideas?"

"Well, if it involves facing your own fears, then I'm not doing it. I have to look perfect all the time." Madison complained.

Fiona glared at Madison.

"I unfortunately agree with Madison. If its facing your own fear, I want no part of it." Brendan explained.

"Come on guys, this is for the challenge win!" said Fiona, getting a bit annoyed with her teammates.

"Jag borde gå," Joshua said in Swedish.

"Uh, what did you just say?!" Madison demanded, a bit annoyed.

"I said-" Joshua began.

"You want to represent our team?" Fiona guessed, not good at the language of Swedish.

"Yep, that's right!" said Joshua, happy that some finally understood him.

Meanwhile, with the Harpies, they were have the same problem as the Rattlesnakes.

"I'll say it right now, I'm not doing this tiebreaker challenge. I've had enough excitement for one day." Connor proclaims.

Gabriel sighed. "Fine then. I don't want to do it either. Any other volunteers?" he asked.

Roxella rubbed the bridge of her nose in annoyance before speaking up. "Well let's narrow it down. You and Connor don't want to do it, and Veronica…"

Everyone looks at Veronica who wasn't really paying attention to the conversation, but was trying to remove the makeup with a paper towel which only resulted in the makeup smearing all over her face.

"...isn't the best candidate for this. Which only leaves me, Chazz, and Mia. Unless-"

"GUYS!" shouted a voice.

Everyone turned around and saw Tori approaching them, although she looked exhausted and could barely walk in a straight line.

"I managed...to escape...the bees. Have...we won yet?" asked Tori, trying to catch her breath after every couple of words.

"No. We're trying to figure out who will compete in the tiebreaker." Explained Chazz, looking a bit worried.

"Oh, I can...do it." muttered Tori, right before collapsing on the ground.

"My detective skills tell me that Tori can't do the tiebreaker." said Veronica, stating the obvious.

"I can do it." said Mia, as everyone looked at her in surprise.

"Are you sure? What if the challenge harms you?" Roxella asked, looking at the shy artist.

"I'm sure I'll be fine, just put your trust and faith in me." stated Mia.

A wheeze is heard and everyone turns their head to Tori. Tori, still on the ground, raises her arm up a bit and gives Mia a thumbs up.

Chris was tapping his foot, impatient. "Teams, your time is up! Have you selected your representatives?"

"Yes. Joshua shall be representing us," Fiona said.

"Mia shall be representing the Harpies." exclaimed Roxella.

"Alright, everyone follow me to the docks for the tiebreaker challenge!" Chris hollered.

Chris started walking towards the docks and everyone followed except Tori, who was still on the ground.

"Tori, aren't you going to get up?" asked Roxella.

"I uh, can't move...eheheh." said Tori.

Roxella sighed and scooped up Tori to bring to the docks.

The Docks (Both Teams)

"So, Joshua and Mia, are you both ready to find out what the tiebreaker is?!" Chris asked, excitement in his voice.

"Get on with it already!" yelled Connor.

"The twins have selected one of the two eliminated contestants fear from their application...and they have decided on Gonzo, with his fear of water. The two of you will both get these breathing tubes, and go in the water with your clothes on. The first person to come out of the water loses for their team," Chris explained.

"That's...surprisingly tame from you Chris." said Abigail, surprised.

"Well, it was either that or Peter's fear of getting mauled by an animal, and we've already had some close calls with that for my liking." explained Chris.

Two HAP agents approach with breathing tubes.

"If the two of you are ready, we can begin," Chris said.

Joshua and Mia grab the breathing tubes and go beneath the water, the tubes poking up to give them air.

"Come on Joshua! You can win!" Fiona cheers.

"I don't think he can hear us." said Sherwood.

"Won't you guys help in supporting our teammates?!" Fiona snapped.

"And how are we supposed to do that if he's underwater!?" Madison snarks back.

Fiona clenched her fists. "Even if he's underwater, we can still cheer for him!"

"Fiona makes a good point guys," Giavanni said.

"Do you hear that?" asked Brendan abruptly.

Fiona strains to listen. "Is that…" she begins.

A slight buzzing sound was coming from the forest, very faint but was slowly getting louder. Brendan, realizing what the sound was, quickly ran off.

"What's his problem?" asked Madison.

As the buzzing got louder, the Harpies started to notice it as well.

"What's with all the freaking buzzing!?" Shouted Connor, annoyed.

"Um...I think they might have an explanation for that!" Veronica screamed, pointing in the direction of the buzzing.

In the direction Veronica was pointing, the swarm of bees from earlier had returned.

"No...not again!" screamed Tori, somehow regaining the ability to move to run away from the swarm. However, the bees seemed more interested with the rest of the contestants instead of Tori.

Fiona backs away, seeing the swarm. "I don't want to be stung by bees!"

Unfortunately for Fiona and everyone else that didn't try to escape, the bee swarm had them cornered.

"Welp, looks like we're doomed." said Chazz bluntly.

After Chazz finished his sentence, the bees swarmed everyone and pandemonium began.

Fiona and Madison screamed as they were stung by bees. Connor and Roxella shouted swears as they tried to swat the bees away, with Connor inventing some new ones. Veronica curled up into a ball and attempted to use her large jacket to cover herself up completely from the bees. Chris was shouting into his walkie talkie trying to get HAP to come and save him.

Later…

After the angry bees had stung everyone who didn't escape, they were all breathing sighs of relief as HAP was checking for any more bees in the area.

"You know, I agreed to help here because I thought we would be doing less work." mumbled Carlos, as he and the rest of HAP kept looking.

"All clear. The bees are gone," Kayla said.

"Thank goodness!" Madison complained.

"That completely sucked," Sherwood said.

"Yeah, that was pretty scary." said Joshua.

Everyone sighed in relief again before looking at Joshua in shock.

"NO!" The Rattlesnakes shout.

"Oh yes! The Harpies win the tiebreaker!" Chris announced.

The Harpies cheer as the Rattlesnake continue to suffer.

"HOW!? How did you lose!?" Shouted Madison.

"vänta vänta! I heard the panicking and I had to check on my teammates," Joshua replies.

"Well thanks to you, we lost the tiebreaker!" Madison shouted at Joshua.

"Congratulations once again to the Harpies for winning!" Chris exclaimed, "You guys will get to enjoy the spa once again! As for the Rattlesnakes, one of you will be going home tomorrow."

Fiona groans in annoyance with her team as everyone returns back to their cabins.

* * *

(Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

"Ugh!" Madison screamed in annoyance.

"So I'm guessing that we didn't win." said Brendan, as he was waiting for them to return at the cabin.

"What do you think?" said Sherwood.

"How about we eliminate you tomorrow Brendan? You had one of the easier fears to deal with and you couldn't even do it." Fiona clenched her fists.

"I agree with Fiona," Giavanni said. "Plus, you didn't stay when those nasty bees returned to help your team get away. It seems like you only care for yourself."

Brendan shrugged his shoulders, "In my defense, Abigail had an easy fear too, but failed. Also, did you forget that my fear is bees? Of course I was going to get away as soon as possible."

"Guys, can we not fight already? We've already lost. Let's not make it worse." pleaded Abigail.

"I'm going for fresh air," Fiona said, leaving the nice cabin.

* * *

(Happy Harpies)

"Great job on winning the challenge for us Mia." Roxella congratulated her teammate.

"Thanks you guys," Mia replies with a smile.

"Can't wait to see which one of those losers goes home tomorrow." stated Connor with glee.

Gabriel looks down at the ground. "I need to go for a walk." He stood up and walked away.

"Gabriel, what's wrong?" Roxella asked.

"My detective skills think that he's upset about Fiona," Veronica deduced, watching the musician walk away.

"What makes you think that?" asked Mia.

"Well, ever since Fiona revealed she was that singer Rain Cloud, Gabriel's been bummed out." explained Veronica.

"Her stage name is not Rain Cloud, it's Storm," Chazz said.

"We should probably leave him be." Roxella exclaimed.

The boys shrugged their shoulders before returning to their side of the cabin. The girls attempt to do the same, only to be unable to open the door.

"What the heck!?" Roxella yelled.

Roxella put more force on the door, managing to push it open. Looking at the other side, it's revealed that Tori, who was collapsed on the floor, was blocking the door. Tori looks over to them.

"Hey guys! I, uh...can't move again." Tori exclaimed.

The girls just look at Tori in stunned silence.

"...So, did we win?" asked Tori.

"Yes, and it's all thanks to Mia," Roxella replies.

"Nice! Good job Mia! I'd hug you if I could." said Tori with glee.

Mia blushed at Tori's compliment.

Meanwhile, at the docks, Mackenzie, Matthew and Chris are standing there.

"What an intense challenge! Who will the Rattlesnakes send home?" the twins ask.

"Will Gabriel get over the fact that Fiona didn't tell him that she was Storm?" Chris asked.

"Find out, next time, on Total!" the twins begin.

"Drama!" Chris continued.

"BELL ISLAND!" the three shout.

* * *

Miss Mysterious: Hey guys, so hope you enjoyed the chapter. And yes, I changed my username again. I'm dealing with summer school, but I still have time to work on the story, so I have Mondays and Tuesdays off. The bad news is that I work for two hours on Monday. But that's alright.

Ninjedi: Sup everybody! This story isn't dead yet! Sorry it took us so long to get this chapter finished, but we finally did it, and that's all that matters. Hopefully we'll be able to get the next chapter out earlier than this chapter.

Miss Mysterious: Speaking of the next chapter, next time, we're going to have the fluff chapter, with the Harpies enjoying the spa and someone is going home! Now we have a question for you! Which one of the Rattlesnakes do you think will be eliminated? Let us know in the reviews! Stay tuned for the next chapter, and stay awesome!

Ninjedi: I don't really have anything else to say, I just feel like we should have an equal amount of author's notes.


	7. Episode 3 Part 2: A Good Day To Lie

Episode 3 Part 2: A Good Day To Lie

(Happy Harpies)

As a new morning begins on the island, the girls on the Happy Harpies, excluding Tori, were just getting out of bed.

"Man, I'm never gonna get used to these beds." said Roxella as she stretched out her back.

"Same, but at least we get to enjoy the spa again today!" exclaimed Veronica with excitement.

As Roxella and Veronica continued their conversation, Mia turned her attention to Tori.

"Hey Tori, are you feeling any better?" asked Mia, still worried about her friend.

"Oh yeah, I feeling better now." said Tori.

"Are you sure?" asked Roxella, turning her attention to Tori, "You were so exhausted from all that running yesterday, that you couldn't even move."

"That was yesterday, now that I've had a good night's rest, I'm ready to go!" said Tori

The rest of the girls stared at Tori as she continued to stay in bed.

"So...aren't you going to get out of bed now?" Veronica asked.

"Well, uh, the thing is…" Tori starts to explain, "While I'm not exhausted anymore, now my body is too sore to move."

"Aw come on!" yelled Roxella, aggravated, "You better hope that the spa has something for sore bodies, or else you'll be sent home to recover."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. After all, luck has sided with Tori Henderson!" Tori proclaimed cheerfully.

At that moment, someone knocked on the door. When Mia opened the door, it was revealed to be Connor.

"What do you want?" asked Mia, surprised at Connor's appearance.

"Nothing that concerns you, I just need to have a private chat with Veronica." Connor explained.

After that remark, Connor forced his way into the room and grabbed Veronica's arm. But before he could leave with her, Roxella grabbed Veronica's other arm.

"Actually, we're dealing with a problem here, so if you could give her back." stated Roxella, as she tugged Veronica in her direction.

"I'm sure three of you is more than enough to solve whatever dumb, stupid problem you have." Connor retorted back, as he pulled Veronica back to him.

"Look, if you need to talk to her, why can't you do it here?" Roxella suggested with a glare, yanking Veronica to her side.

"What part of 'private chat' do you not understand?" Connor hissed through his clenched teeth, forcefully bringing Veronica back to him.

The argument between the two continued to heat up, with poor Veronica being pulled back and forth like a ragdoll, and Tori and Mia being unable to do anything to stop it. At one point, when Roxella pulled Veronica back to her, Connor let go, causing Veronica to collide into Roxella, knocking her down to the ground.

"I'll be taking Veronica now." exclaimed Connor as he dragged Veronica out the door.

While Roxella didn't say anything, the look in her eyes obviously conveyed the pure hatred she felt towards him.

* * *

Confessional: Roxella (Happy Harpies)

"I trust Connor as far as I can throw him," Roxella explained, "and unless its onto the first boat out of here, I don't intend on throwing him anytime soon."

End Confessional: Roxella (Happy Harpies)

* * *

(Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

The Rattlesnakes were all relaxing in the luxury cabin's lounge. However, the mood over all was depressing due to them losing another challenge.

"Look, I'm going to be blunt here, it's Brendan's fault that we lost." Fiona stated out of the blue, startling everyone.

"Really? You're going to start passing the blame now?" said Brendan, annoyed, "Last time I checked, Joshua was the one that lost us the tiebreaker."

Joshua flinched at having his failure at the challenge mentioned for everyone to hear.

"True, but if you didn't leave that room, we wouldn't have needed Joshua to do the tiebreaker in the first place!" Fiona pointed out.

"The same could also be said with Abigail's challenge." Brendan retorted back.

"Hey! It's not my fault that the snake tried to strangle me!" shouted Abigail in her defense.

"She's right. Her challenge was much more dangerous than yours, what's your excuse?" said Fiona.

"I don't need to hear this." said Brendan, as he started to walk to the door, "If you want to throw me under the bus, then fine, but I'm not going to hear about it anymore."

With that, Branden exited the cabin to go to the mess hall for breakfast.

"Welp, looks like we know who's going home tonight." said Madison with a sly grin on her face.

"Maybe we should go to breakfast and we can talk about this later." suggested Giavanni.

Everyone mumbled in agreement and began to shuffle out the door. However, Fiona grabbed Giavanni and pulled her back.

"Actually, Giavanni and I have to go to the bathroom really quick, you guys go on ahead!" said Fiona.

No one acknowledged her remark as they left except for Sherwood, who looked like he glared at Fiona for a split second before walking away. When everyone was gone, Fiona practically dragged Giavanni into their room.

"What's with the urgency? Do you have to go that bad?" asked Giavanni.

"No, I made up the whole bathroom thing." Fiona explained, "I need your help with getting rid of Madison."

"Madison? But what about that whole thing with Brendan earlier?" Giavanni asked, confused.

"That was just a ruse to trick Madison into thinking that Brendan's going home." Fiona told Giavanni. "My main goal is to send Madison home."

"But what do you need me for?" Giavanni asked once more.

"Madison thinks I want Brendan gone. But if she saw me talking to everyone, including Brendan, she'll figure that something's up, and will try to stop it. That's where you come in." Fiona continued to explain.

"So basically, I'm going to be the messenger to tell everyone to vote for Madison." Giavanni deduced.

"I plan on asking someone else for help as well. As long as we tell everyone the plan during our free time, Madison should be going home by the end of tonight." said Fiona, finishing her explanation.

"Nice. For once, I can't wait for elimination." exclaimed Giavanni.

"Same," said Fiona with a smile, "but let's get to the mess hall before people get suspicious."

* * *

(Mess Hall-Both Teams)

As the teens walked, or in Tori's case, was carried, into the mess hall and sat down, Alessandra delivered everyone a plate of pancakes with what appeared to be jam slathered on top.

"What I have you all for breakfast are some delicious pancakes." said Alessandra with a smile before it turned into a frown, "The fruit jam was made by my uncle, but he wouldn't tell me the ingredients he used. I would avoid eating that completely."

Everyone looked at the jam with concern, except Veronica, who cut a piece of pancake with jam and took a bite. However, she soon spit it out.

"It's taste like tomato sauce!" She complained as she wipes her tongue with a napkin.

Alessandra looked extremely annoyed at this revelation as she walked into the kitchen and slammed the door behind her. Even though the door was closed, the argument was easily heard.

"I thought you said you were putting a fruit jam on the pancakes!" Alessandra screams at Chef.

"Tomato is a fruit! Any chef with two brain cells knows that!" Chef yelled back.

"But a good chef would know that you don't put it on top of *Beep*ing PANCAKES!" Alessandra bellows.

It got quiet for a moment, only for the clanging of metal to be heard, as if someone were throwing pots and pans in the kitchen.

"Well, I'm going to take off the top pancake and just eat the rest of the pancakes." said Chazz as he tossed the pancake with the "fruit jam" on it to the side.

Everyone else followed Chazz's lead, except for Veronica, who kept eating the tomato jam and pancake combo.

"I thought you didn't like it?" asked Gabriel.

"Well, it's kind of grown on me." explained Veronica.

As everyone finished eating, with Tori getting help from Mia, Chris walked in with the twins right behind him.

"Alright Harpies, you know what time it is. It's time to go to the spa!" Chris exclaimed.

"If anyone wants to stay behind, now would be the time to say it." said Matthew.

"As much fun as it would be spending time with you guys," said Connor, "I think I'm going to stay behind again."

"What a surprise." exclaimed Roxella sarcastically.

"Wait!" shouted Veronica, startling everyone, "I need to stay behind today as well."

"Now that's a surprise." said Chazz in shock.

"But you were so excited to visit the spa today. Why won't you go now?" asked Mia.

"U-uh…" stuttered Veronica, "It's uh, classified. Only cool detectives like me can know!"

Everyone looked at Veronica suspiciously, especially Giavanni.

* * *

Confessional: Giavanni (Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

"Veronica went to the spa last time while Connor stayed behind, but this time both of them are staying behind. It's not hard to figure out what's going on." Giavanni explained, "It's obvious that Veronica is trying to get Connor's heart by trying to spend more time with him! I can't let that happen!"

End Confessional: Giavanni (Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

* * *

"Anyone else?" asked Mackenzie.

No one else responding to Mackenzie's question, surprising Fiona.

"Alright then, the rest of the Harpies, come with me!" said Chris.

Chazz and Mia got up and followed Chris out the door. Roxella scooped up Tori and gave a quick glare at Connor before leaving. After she left, Gabriel finally got up to leave, but was stopped by Fiona.

"Gabriel!" said Fiona, as she grabbed Gabriel on the shoulder, "Are you sure you can't stay behind?"

"Sorry Fiona, I just...need a day by myself." explained Gabriel, not looking Fiona in the eye.

With that, Gabriel shook Fiona hand off his shoulder and walked outside with the others, leaving Fiona to just stand there in the middle of the mess hall.

* * *

Confessional: Fiona (Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

"What's up with Gabriel? He's been acting strange since the last challenge." Fiona wondered. "It's probably for the best that he has a day to himself, it might help him out of this funk he's having. It'll also help me focus on the plan to get rid of Madison."

End Confessional: Fiona (Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

* * *

(Bell Island Spa)

"Welcome back to the spa everyone! I'm so glad that you've returned!" exclaimed Isabelle, the spa attendant from last time.

"It's great to be back." said Roxella, carrying Tori in her arms.

Isabelle looked over the group and noticed that it was a bit different from last time.

"It seems we have a new face here, along with the girl that was with you last time isn't here. I hope everything is alright with her?" asked Isabelle.

"She's fine, she just...has some business to take care of." Mia tries to explain.

"Alright then," said Isabelle, turning her attention to Gabriel, "would you like a map of the spa?"

"No thanks. I'll just wander around and find something to do." said Gabriel, sounding uninterested.

With that, Gabriel walked away from the group and started to wander through the hallways of the spa.

"I guess I'll go with him." said Roxella before turning her attention to Isabelle and holding out Tori, "Do you have anybody that can help with people who are too sore to move.?"

"Your very lucky, we just recently hired some new people who specializes in massages that make the body less sore. The twins requested one to help get rid of the soreness from the job." explained Isabelle.

"Sweet!" cheered Tori, glad the her luck saved her once again.

"Do you think you can sign me up for one as well?" asked Chazz.

"I don't think the massage that was requested would be well suited for someone that isn't in a poor state like your friend." warned Isabelle.

"It'll be fine. What's the worst that could happen?" asked Chazz nonchalantly.

"If you insist." said Isabelle, as she pulled out her walkie-talkie, "I need someone to come to the lobby to pick up a girl and her friend for the special message."

Almost immediately, an employee showed up and took Tori out of Roxella hands and walked away with her, with Chazz following behind her.

"I'll go find Gabriel. I'll see you later." Roxella said to Mia.

"Alright. See you around!" exclaimed Mia.

"Please enjoy your visit at the Bell Island Spa!" said Isabelle cheerfully as Roxella and Mia parted ways.

* * *

Fiona (Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

Fiona was waiting outside of the restrooms. Although she tried to look like she was just casually hanging out there, it was obvious that she was waiting for something. She already discussed with Giavanni who she was going to talk to, leaving Fiona with only one person who would relay the message to Brendan. A little bit of time passes, and someone walks out. When Fiona sees who it is, she quickly rushes over and taps them on the shoulder.

"What is it?" asked the unknown person.

"I need to talk to you...about Brendan." said Fiona, whispering the last part.

The mysterious person leaned in to listen to Fiona more intently.

"Listen, the whole speech I had this morning was just a ruse," Fiona started to explain, "I actually plan on getting rid of Madison, but I need your help."

"What is it that you need me for?" the person asked Fiona.

"I need you to tell Brendan the plan. I would do it myself, but I can't have Madison get suspicious of me," said Fiona, "I already have someone else telling the others, can I trust you to do the same?"

"Consider it done." stated the person, as they walked to the luxury cabin.

Still a bit skeptical, Fiona followed a bit behind them. When the mysterious person entered the cabin, Fiona stayed outside, peeping through a crack in the door. She saw Brendan sitting on the couch and the mysterious person sitting down next to him. They leaned in and whispered something into Brendan's ear. Brendan looked at them surprised before getting up and going to his room. Fiona, satisfied with what she saw, walked away.

* * *

Confessional: Fiona (Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

"I was a bit worried that what I just said would've gone straight to Madison, but the information got to the right person in the end!" said Fiona, excited, "I'm glad I was able to trust Sherwood."

End Confessional: Fiona (Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

* * *

Confessional: Sherwood (Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

Sherwood simply looked at the camera with a smug grin on his face.

End Confessional: Sherwood (Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

* * *

Connor and Veronica (Happy Harpies)

Connor was standing around at the edge of the edge of the forest. When he saw Veronica approach him with a small case, he walked up to her.

"So were you able to get anything good from those HAP guys?" asked Connor, eyeing the case Veronica had in her hand.

"Yep! When I asked if I could borrow some gear, they gave me this!" said Veronica with glee, holding out the case.

"You weren't supposed to ask them, you were supposed to stea-you know what, forget it. At least you got something." mumbled Connor as he took the case out of Veronica's hands.

When Connor opened the case, it was revealed that there were binoculars inside. Connor looked unimpressed as he examined them in an attempt to find a button to activate some secret function.

"Does this thing do anything interesting?" Connor complained.

"If you look through it, things will appear a lot closer," Veronica explained, "it's great for when you need to spy on someone at a distance."

"So it's worthless!" yelled Connor as he threw the binoculars in anger, with Veronica chasing after it.

"Don't throw it! I have to return it back later!" said Veronica as she inspected the binoculars for any damage.

"Why would HAP have such useless junk?" asked Connor, "I thought they would've had something more...futuristic."

* * *

Confessional: Ilyria (HAP)

"Just for the record, we do have futuristic tech with us, we're just not allowed to give it to the contestants. Mainly since it would give them an unfair advantage as well as being extremely dangerous for someone who doesn't have proper training."

End Confessional: Ilyria (HAP)

* * *

"So what else did you need me for?" asked Veronica.

"What so you mean?" Connor asked back.

"You said this morning that you needed me to stay behind to get some supplies from HAP to help you with some secret thing that only I, the amazing detective, could help you with." explained Veronica.

"That does sound familiar, minus the detective part,"said Connor, mumbling the last part, "what I need from you is help finding the idols."

"That's it? Couldn't you do that your-" Veronica was interrupted when Connor put his hands on her shoulders.

"H-huh?!" said Veronica in surprise.

"Listen Veronica, don't you realize how important finding the idols really are?" asked Connor.

"Wh-what do you mean?" stuttered out Veronica.

"While you guys were enjoying the spa a couple days ago, Gabriel was trying to find the idols." said Connor, peddling this outright lie to Veronica.

"What!? But I thought that he was spending time with Fiona." said Veronica who was shocked by these allegations.

"All he did was use her to help him look for them." said Connor, "He's trying to trick Fiona into thinking that he's a nice guy, but he's really trying to manipulate her in plain sight."

"That's horrible!" complained Veronica, "How could he do such a thing to her?"

"It's always the person you least suspect." said Connor, shaking his head in shame.

"But what does us finding the idols have to do with Gabriel?" asked Veronica.

"Don't you get it? If we get the idols before Gabriel does, he won't be able to use them in the elimination ceremony." Connor explained.

"Oh, I get it now!" exclaimed Veronica, "Of course, it was smart of you to choose such an amazing detective to help you."

"It sure was." said Connor, "Now, we're going to split up into the forest to cover more ground. If you find an idol, return back to camp and wait for my return"

Veronica nodded her head, and they both went off into the forest, unaware that someone was watching them off in the distance behind some bushes.

* * *

(Bell Island Spa: Chazz, Mia, Tori)

Mia walked down the halls of the spa while looking down at the spa map. Even though this was her second time at the spa, she didn't remember where the massage parlor was. As she wandered around, she finally found it and walked inside. She saw both Tori and Chazz getting the special massage they requested. But while Tori looked like she was in complete tranquility, Chazz looked like he was in complete agony.

"HOW IS THIS SUPPOSED TO BE RELAXING!?" Screamed Chazz as he gripped the massage table in pain.

"I tried to warn you before we started that this massage is designed for people with extremely sore bodies, but you didn't listen." calmly stated the masseuse as she bent Chazz's leg at a weird angle.

"CAN'T YOU JUST END IT THEN?" Chazz complained.

"No." said the masseuse sternly, "You've made your bed, and now you must lie in it."

"This is hell." moaned Chazz as he accepted his fate.

Mia, completely ignoring Chazz's outburst, walked up to Tori.

"How are you feeling Tori?" asked Mia, concerned about her friend.

"This is just heavenly." said Tori, "I can just feel all the soreness in my body just vanish."

"That's good to hear, I was worried that it wouldn't work and you would have to go home!" stated Mia.

"Don't worry about it, like I said before, luck has sided with Tori Henderson!" shouted Tori, "Although, I wouldn't mind pushing my body to its limit to get another one of these massages."

"I wouldn't recommend it." said Tori's masseus as she continued working on Tori, "While our massages are top quality, pushing yourself to your breaking point multiple times just for a massage could cause permanent damage to your body."

"Relax, I was just joking." said Tori, waving her hand in exaggeration.

"Tori, you can move again!" said Mia with glee.

"I can?" said Tori, before she moved her whole arm, "I can! Sweet! Come on Mia, let's go do something!"

"No, wait!" warned the masseuse with no avail.

Tori quickly swung herself into a sitting position on the table and pushed herself off it. When she landed, instead of landing on her feet, she collapsed on the ground, making Mia shriek and the masseuse sigh.

"I've only done your upper half of your body, I still need to massage your legs." stated the masseuse, sounding disappointed.

"Whoops." said Tori, embarrassed, "Um...a little help please?"

Mia and the masseuse helped Tori back onto the massage table to continue Tori's massage, with Mia sitting on a chair near the door to wait for her friend to finish.

* * *

Veronica (Happy Harpies)

Veronica was wondering around the forest looking for idols. As she walked around, she kept using the binoculars that HAP gave her to try and look for them.

"Maybe the idols are hidden...in this bush!" yelled Veronica as just jumped at a nearby bush.

Veronica quickly looked through the bush, only to find absolutely nothing.

"Looks like nothing's in there." said Veronica glumly as she walked away from the bush.

"Unless...someone put an idol in there as I walked away!" shouted Veronica as she rushed back to the bush to check it again.

As Veronica looked, she didn't notice the mysterious figure watching her while hiding behind a tree. The figure took a deep breath and stepped out of their hiding place, revealing them to be Giavanni.

* * *

Confessional: Giavanni (Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

"So, as I was walking around camp and not spying on Connor and Veronica, I saw the two of them talking. I didn't hear anything, since I wasn't spying on them, but they seem to be working together on something." Explained Giavanni, "It doesn't seem like their involved in anything romantic, but it might be best for me to confirm this directly."

End Confessional: Giavanni (Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

* * *

"Hey Veronica, we need to talk." said Giavanni as she walked over to Veronica who was checking the bush for a third time.

"Oh hey! Your uh...Giovanni, right?" asked Veronica.

"It's Giavanni." explained Giavanni, "I need to ask you what you think of Connor."

"What I think of Connor?" questioned Veronica.

"You know, like, what exactly is Connor to you?" explained Giavanni.

"Well…" said Veronica, "I guess Connor is probably the person that I'm the closest to on my team."

The color on Giavanni's face started to drain after hearing Veronica's vague words.

"You mean as in, really good teammates, right?" asked Giavanni, trying to keep her cool.

"No, I'm pretty sure we're past that point." stated Veronica a matter of factly.

Any color on Giavanni's face was now gone as she started to sweat nervously.

"S-so you mean like f-friends, right?!" stuttered Giavanni.

"Nope. We're way past the point of us being just friends!" Veronica practically shouted.

* * *

Confessional: Veronica (Happy Harpies)

"At this point in the game, we've been working together for so long that we're more than friends, we're like partners in crime!" yelled Veronica, "Although, detectives can't commit crimes, so it's more like partners of justice!"

End Confessional: Veronica (Happy Harpies)

* * *

Confessional: Giavanni (Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

"No, no this can't be happening!"

End Confessional: Giavanni (Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

* * *

Giavanni looked conflicted with this new information given to her. She was about to say something but, she hesitated first, before finally speaking up.

"Then what was that meeting about earlier!?" blurted out Giavanni.

"You saw that earlier?!" shouted Veronica in shock.

"I-I was just walking by! I wasn't spying at all!" Giavanni yelled back, "Quick stalling and answer the question!"

"W-well, uh…" Veronica stuttered out, "I can't tell you, cause it's a secret."

"But why would Connor to talk to you about it?" complained Giavanni in desperation.

"Well, it's because Connor trusts me the most!" Veronica stated gleefully.

This proclamation from Veronica seemed to have blown Giavanni away, mentally and physically, as she stumbled backwards onto the ground.

"Are you okay?" asked Veronica.

"I...I won't lose to you!" shouted Giavanni.

With that proclamation, Giavanni got up and ran away from Veronica.

* * *

Confessional: Giavanni (Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

"What does Connor see in Veronica that I don't have! I mean, we've talked a couple of times and spent some quality time together. I don't see how he would be closer to Veronica unless..."

Giavanni eyes shot wide open as she looks into the camera.

"Is...is Connor into short girls?!"

End Confessional: Giavanni (Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

* * *

Abigail and Joshua (Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

Abigail and Joshua were in the luxury cabin lounge, debating about who should go home.

"I'm just saying that it might be best for us to go with the flow and vote for Brendan." explained Abigail.

"No. I refuse to vote for Brendan. He is a friend of mine." stated Joshua.

"Are you sure? I've never seen you two hang out with each other." said Abigail, confused.

"You wouldn't understand the kind of bond that we have." explained Joshua.

* * *

Confessional: Joshua (Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

"Brendan was willing to hear my side of the story after the bathroom incident, and offered me advice. That is what makes us bästa vänner"

End Confessional: Joshua (Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

* * *

Confessional: Abigail (Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

"Is the bond that they have is...love?!"

End Confessional: Abigail (Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

* * *

"Alright, if we're not going to vote out Brendan, then who are we going to vote for?" asked Abigail.

"We can vote for Abigai-lern." said Joshua, trying to cover his error.

"You were about to say my name, weren't you!" shouted Abigail in frustration.

"Nej, nej! I was speaking in Swedish!" explained Joshua.

"Then what word were you trying to say?" questioned Abigail with a glare.

"...Abigail?" answered Joshua with an embarrassed grin.

As Abigail and Joshua started bickering, they didn't notice Sherwood entering the room and silently entering Abigail's and Madison's room.

* * *

Madison and Sherwood (Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

"Hey! Who gave you permission to be here!" shouted Madison, shocked at Sherwood's sudden appearance.

"Brendan will be coming in here soon to discuss the elimination tonight," siad Sherwood as he walked into the bathroom, "and I'm not here."

With that, Sherwood closed the bathroom door, leaving it open only a crack. Madison quickly prepared herself for Brendan's arrival. A minute later, Brendan came in and saw Madison seductively posing on her bed.

"Oh Brendan, to what do I owe the pleasure?" cooed Madison.

"Do you pose like that on the bed all the time?" asked Brendan, uninterested.

"What are you in here for?" said Madison, as she moved to a more natural position.

"Sherwood told me that you might be my best bet in not being eliminated tonight." explained Brendan.

"Well, he's right. Good for you!" said Madison gleefully before looking at Brendan seriously, "But what's in it for me? I'm not a charity."

"What do you want?" asked Brendan.

"I want you to be my boyfriend!" Madison exclaimed gleefully.

"No." Brendan deadpanned, as he started to walk towards the door.

"Wait! Don't leave!" shouted Madison, stopping Brendan, "What exactly are you willing to offer me?"

"I'm willing to offer you one favor." replied Brendan.

"Just one favor?" mumbled Madison, clearly disappointed.

"And it can't be anything romantic." Brendan insisted.

"Then what's the point of your dumb favor!?" complained Madison.

"Isn't it obvious?" questioned Brendan, exasperated, "If you need me to vote for a certain person or throw a challenge, you can use the favor to do it."

Madison was quiet for a few minutes, thinking of the deal on the table, before a smile appeared on her face.

"Alright Brendan, I accept your deal." Madison exclaimed.

"Just remember that you'll only get the favor if I don't get voted off tonight." Brendan explained as he extended out his hand for a handshake.

"Sorry Brendan, but I like my deals sealed with a kiss on the cheek." teased Madison, as she turned her cheek to the side.

"Nevermind. I'll just go home." rebuked Brendan as he started to walk towards the door again.

"Wait, stop!" shouted Madison.

Madison rushed over to Brendan, grabbed his hand, and shook it.

"There. The deal is made." snapped Madison, annoyed with not getting a kiss.

"Good. So who do I need to vote for?" asked Brendan.

"Don't worry, you'll know who when the time comes." reassured Madison.

Brendan raised an eyebrow, but ultimately left it at that, and left the room.

With Brendan's departure, Madison went to lie down on her bed. As she sat down, Sherwood stepped out of the bathroom.

"Alright. So who should we send home?" asked Sherwood.

"Actually, I already have a scapegoat in mind," teased Madison, "I just need you to do something for me before the plan can begin."

* * *

Gabriel and Roxella (Happy Harpies)

Gabriel was relaxing in the hot tub at the spa. He was regretting not getting a map back when he arrived with everyone else. He ended up wandering the halls before eventually ending up in the pool room, which had a hot tub in it. Going into a changing room to put on some swim trunks that the spa had provided inside, and took a dip into the hot tub. Gabriel closed his eyes and leaned his head back to relax. He didn't know how much time had passed, but next thing he knew, someone entered the hot tub with him. He opened his eyes and saw Roxella.

"How did you find me?" asked Gabriel.

"I checked every room I walked by." Roxella explained, exasperated, "This place is way bigger than I thought."

They both sat in the hot tub in awkward silence, not sure what to say next.

"So how are you holding up? You seemed like you were in a bad mood since yesterday." Roxella asked straight to the point.

"It's that obvious, huh?" Gabriel mumbled.

"Well, it doesn't take a detective to figure that out." said Roxella a bit smugly.

"It's just that something's been bothering me since yesterday, and it still is today." Gabriel recounted.

"It's has something to do with Fiona, doesn't it?" asked Roxella.

"Am I really that easy to read?!" Gabriel complained.

"Well, actually, that one did take a detective to figure out." Roxella confessed.

"Really?" asked Gabriel, surprised, "I guess Veronica's claim of being a detective has some truth to it."

"True, but back to the main problem. What happened between you and Fiona?" asked Roxella.

"It's just that…"Gabriel sighed, before continuing, "Fiona and I have been spending so much time together the last couple of days, but she doesn't trust me enough to tell me that she's Storm."

"Really? That's the issue you're having?" Roxella questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a big deal to me!" Gabriel complained, "I thought we were close enough to discuss anything, but she just kept a big secret like this from me, only to reveal it in the challenge yesterday."

"Look Gabriel, I pretty sure this is easy to explain," said Roxella, sounding annoyed, "The reason why Fiona revealed that she was Storm was because it was her fear. So obviously, she had reasons for not wanting people to know."

"Well, I guess, but its still hurts that she didn't tell me." said Gabriel glumly.

"It's simple, the next time you see her, just talk to her about it. Of course, assuming she doesn't go home tonight." Explained Roxella.

"I hope she doesn't!" Gabriel exclaimed, "It would suck if I couldn't get to talk to her because she went home."

* * *

(Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

The Rattlesnakes, minus Fiona and Madison, were all relaxing in the lounge before dinner. Abigail and Joshua were sitting in the chairs, Giavanni was relaxing on the couch, and Brendan and Sherwood were leaning on the walls. Fiona walked inside and sat on the couch next to Giavanni.

"Hey Fiona, what have you been doing all day?" asked Giavanni.

I've been hiking around the forest and...enjoyed the view." said Fiona, "Did you talk to Abigail and Joshua?"

"Oh, w-well…" stuttered Giavanni.

Giavanni wasn't sure how to respond. She was given one job, but she was too wrapped up in the spying on Connor and Veronica that she completely forgot about it.

"WHO TOOK MY PANTIES!" shouted Madison, disrupting Fiona's and Giavanni's conversation.

Everyone looked over to Madison, who had a furious look on her face.

"So what exactly happened Madison?" asked Abigail.

"I was looking through my clothes, making sure that they were all perfect, when I noticed that one of my panties was missing!" yelled Madison, clearly irritated.

"Are you sure you didn't just misplaced it somewhere?" questioned Fiona, a bit annoyed.

"I wouldn't dare misplace my panties!" Madison complained, "They're worth more than everything you've ever owned combined!"

"What do they look like?" asked Sherwood, "Maybe someone saw them and just didn't realize it."

"There white with lace. A bit small, and are pretty sexy looking." described Madison.

"Hmm, I'm sure I saw something like that in my bedroom. Under Joshua's pillow, if I remember correctly." explained Sherwood.

"Huh?!" yelled Joshua, startled.

"WHAT!?" shouted all the girls.

The girls quickly rushed towards Joshua's and Sherwood's room, with Joshua right behind them. Sherwood walked to the room as well, and Brendan hesitantly went over as well.

The inside of the room was pretty plain. However, hanging over one of the beds was a swedish flag, making it obvious who slept there. Sticking out of the pillow slightly was a white lace panty.

Madison grabbed the panty and pulled it out.

"Yep. That's mine alright." Madison stated a-matter-of-factly.

With Sherwood's claim confirmed, the girls turned and glared at Joshua, causing him to flinch. The glares felt a bit similar to the ones he received a few days ago, except these ones were more menacing.

"you...PERVERT!" Shouted Fiona, breaking the silence.

"Jag lade inte det där!" Joshua said in his defense.

"Why would you do something so horrible? Wasn't the shower incident enough?!" Demanded Giavanni.

"But I didn't…" Joshua started to say, moving towards Giavanni.

Giavanni quickly moved back, not wanting Joshua near her. Madison quickly moved in front of Joshua, startling him.

"Don't you dare go near her." threatened Madison, poking Joshua in the chest, "There's no telling what a sleazebag like you will do to her."

With another poke at Joshua's chest, Madison made Joshua stumble back, bumping into Abigail and knocking her over.

"Abigail, I'm sorry!" apologized Joshua, as he turned around and tried to help her up.

"You know, I thought that the shower incident was just an accident, since you seemed so nice. I thought we could be friends." Abigail recalled, "but now I...I…"

Abigail started to tear up. Joshua, speechless, looked around the room for any support. Unfortunately, he couldn't find any. All the girls, with the exception of Abigail, were glaring at him, and Sherwood was just shaking his head in disappointment. Joshua looked at Brendan, in hope that he would come to his defense. They both locked eyes, before Brendan looked away.

"...how could you." muttered Brendan.

That simple three word sentence hit Joshua hard, as he felt the tears well up in his eyes.

"I'm going to dinner, because if I stay in the same room with you any longer, I can't guarantee your safety!" Fiona snapped.

With that, Fiona left the cabin, with everyone else except Joshua in tow.

* * *

(Happy Harpies)

Chazz, Gabriel, Mia, Tori, and Roxella was brought back from the spa for dinner.

"It feels great to be able to walk again!" said Tori gleefully.

"It's great to see you back on your feet." exclaimed Gabriel, with Mia nodding in agreed.

However, not everyone had a good time.

"I'm pretty sure that masseuse dislocated my arm at one point." complained Chazz, as he rubbed his arm in pain.

"Well, now you know what not to due next time." stated Roxella, patting him on the back.

As they walked to the mess hall, they noticed something that they didn't expect. They saw Connor and Veronica eating right outside the mess hall.

'Why the heck are you eating out here for?" questioned Roxella.

"Don't worry, you'll know why shortly." explained Connor.

With that, Connor went back to eating dinner. Everyone else looked at them confused, and entered the mess hall. The moment they stepped in, they were hit with a heavy and hostile atmosphere. Joshua was sitting alone by himself, while everyone else was at the other table.

"So, what's for dinner?" asked Chazz, walking over to Alessandra.

"It's...meat. With sauce." mumbled Alessandra, the atmosphere clearly affecting her.

The remaining Harpies looked at each other, grabbed a tray of food, and quickly left the mess hall to eat out with the rest of their team. It wasn't long before Chris walked in.

"Well Rattlesnakes, it's time for the elimination ceremony! Although with this atmosphere, its seems pretty obvious who's going home." exclaimed Chris with glee.

* * *

Elimination Ceremony (Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

"Hello Rattlesnakes. Welcome back to your second elimination." exclaimed Matthew.

The Rattlesnakes were all sitting down on their stumps. However, one was missing. In its place was a picture frame with Peter's face with two red pitchforks forming an X over it.

"Man, back here a second time already? Maybe the luxury cabin is cursed!" joked Chris.

"Rattlesnakes, you already know the rules. Please go cast your votes." said Mackenzie, ignoring Chris.

* * *

Voting Confessionals (Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

Fiona: "I think it's obvious who I'm voting for."

Madison: "My plan worked like a charm!"

Joshua: "It's not my fault!"

Brendan: "...I'm sorry."

* * *

"The following campers are safe with no votes: Fiona, Sherwood, Giavanni, and Madison." said Matthew, handing out the chocolate bells.

"Abigail, Brendan, and Joshua. You were the only ones to receive votes." explained Mackenzie.

"Abigail and Brendan, you two failed to beat the fear selected for you, making it unable for your team to win." explained Matthew.

"Joshua, while you won your part of the challenge, you lost the tiebreaker, resulting in your team's loss." said Mackenzie.

"The next chocolate bell goes to...Abigail!" said Matthew.

Abigail let out a sigh of relief at not being voted out.

"The last person who is safe is…" Mackenzie started.

Brendan and Joshua both looked at the last chocolate bell.

"...Brendan!" exclaimed Mackenzie.

Brendan got up to get his chocolate bell while Joshua looked down in shame.

Matthew looked at Joshua, "Sorry Joshua, but the you received the overwhelming majority of the votes."

Joshua sadly stood up, " Jo, jag forsokte."

Brendan walked over to Joshua and extended his hand to him.

"I'm sorry that it came to this." Brendan lamented.

Joshua ignored the offered handshake, and gave Brendan a hug instead, which Brendan hesitantly returned.

"Joshua, it's time for you to spin the wheel of loserdom." exclaimed Matthew.

Joshua walked over and spun out. As the wheel lost speed, it slowed down and eventually landed on…

"...The catapult!" shouted Mackenzie.

* * *

(The Catapult)

"Jag är ledsen." said Joshua, sitting in the catapult, waving goodbye.

The only person to wave back was Brendan, who was behind everyone else so that they couldn't see him wave. With that, Chris pulled the lever, launching Joshua through the night sky.

"Whelp, there goes our swede." said Chris before turning to the Rattlesnakes, "You guys should go back to your cabin to get some rest. You're going to need it."

The remaining Rattlesnakes then leave to go back to their cabin.

"With Joshua gone, the Rattlesnakes now have one less team member than the Harpies!" shouted Mackenzie.

"Will the Rattlesnakes be able to end their losing streak?" questioned Matthew.

"Find out next time, on Total!" Chris began.

"Drama!" said the twins in unison.

"Bell Island!" the three announced.

* * *

Ninjedi: Wow, this took way longer than I expected. Sorry to Joshua's creator, Taylorfang9, and to ThorBringsTheThunder to an extent, for Joshua's elimination. Hopefully I made his reason for being eliminated dramatic enough. Here are some question for you guys! What did you think of Joshua's departure? What do you think the next challenge will be? Answer in the reviews! Look forward to the next chapter!

Votes (Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

Abigail: Joshua

Brendan: Brendan

Fiona: Joshua

Giavanni: Joshua

Joshua: Abigail

Madison: Joshua

Sherwood: Joshua

Vote Results

Joshua: 5 Votes

Brendan: 1 Vote

Abigail: 1 Vote


	8. Update and Sneak Peek

**Hey, it's Ninjedi. I know I haven't updated this story in a really long time, so I have some explaining to do. When the last chapter was made, I was working on it late into the night, for multiple nights in a row to finish it. When it was done, it burned me out of writing so I decided to take a break. Then real life got in the way, and the next thing I know, it's 2019. But now I've gotten some inspiration to come back to continue working on the story. The next chapter isn't done yet, and I don't know when I'll finish it, but I decided to post a sneak peek so that way you'll have something to look forward to!**

It was still dark outside, and all the contestants, save for one, were asleep. However, alarms started blaring from the speakers.

"Attention all campers!" Chris announces over the speakers, "Report to the elimination area immediately!"

* * *

(Rebellious Rattlesnakes)

"What's Chris trying to get us to do now?" asked Fiona, wearing a white shirt and black sleep pants.

"I don't know." responded Giavanni tiredly. She was wearing a large black shirt that goes to her mid thigh and cheeky black boy shorts.

As the pair walked into the living room, they see Brendan and Sherwood. Brendan was wearing a black t shirt with red bottoms, while Sherwood was wearing a sleeveless white tee and baby blue comfort pants.

"Chris better have a good reason for waking me from my beauty sleep!" complained Madison, as she walked out in her pink sleepshirt, pink shorts, and a pink and violet sleep mask on her head.

"Guys, this could be real emergency!" yelled Abigail, who was wearing a purple t-shirt and light blue pajama bottoms.

Abigail groggily rushed to the door, but ran into it instead of opening it. After shaking herself awake, she opened the door to go to the elimination area, with the rest of the team in tow.

* * *

(Happy Harpies)

"That's it. I'm going to kill Chris!" complained Connor, wearing only black pajama pants without a shirt.

"You know if you do that, you'll be disqualified. Also, you'd be arrested for murder." said Gabriel, wearing black pajamas without a shirt as well.

"Whatever it is, I hope it ends quickly so that we can go to bed." mumbled Chazz in his white singlet with grey sweatpants.

On the girls side, they were a bit more panicked.

"Do you think we have time to change into clothes?" asked Mia, wearing a red pajama shirt with buttons and a pajama pair of pants.

"I don't think so, we don't know what's going on!" explained Tori in her sky blue pajamas.

As Tori and Mia had their exchange, Roxella was trying to get Veronica out of bed.

"C'mon Veronica, wake up already!" Roxella exclaimed, wearing an old white t shirt with a pink cartoon logo, and fluffy light blue pajama bottoms.

Veronica ignored this and pulls the covers over her head. Roxella, annoyed, ripped the blanket off the bed, revealing Veronica's pink top and bottom that has bunnies all over them. However, this still doesn't wake Veronica up.

"Veronica, we will leave you behind, so wake up already!" Roxella shouted, shaking Veronica.


End file.
